A Beautiful Princess and a Beastly Thief
by Vampireninja101
Summary: Maka absolutely hates being the princess so she always wanders away from her home in the Kingdom. But one day, danger befalls upon Maka and a stranger saves her then leaves her mysteriously. Will she ever find her hero? **IN THE PROCESS OF BEING RE-WRITTEN AS 'BEHIND THESE CRIMSON EYES'**
1. Prologue

**Hey! Vampireninja 101 here! So I was playing piano and this just formed in my head. This is actually my second fanfic. My first one was Soul Mates so hope ya read that one and if you didn't you should. Reviews are also good *hint*. Anyway here's my newest fanfic. It may hint at a little CroMa and KiMa but it's mostly SoMa :P Enjoy and review! D **

Prologue

I rode my horse through the thick greenery, the sunlight bleeding through the gaps in the branches above my head; my black cloak whipping behind me in the wind. I heard them gaining on me from behind then kicked my horse hard in the sides, "Come on, Blair, hya!" Blair whinnied and speeds on faster, her dark mane blowing into my face. I shook my head trying to rid of the dark brown—almost black—hair from my face and when I did my jaw dropped as I saw we were riding towards the edge of a cliff. I pulled back on the reins and Blair skidded to a halt but I flew off my saddle and into the air. Luckily though, I landed hard on a branch that was wedged in the center of a waterfall down the side of the cliff. The force knocked the wind from my body but I quickly stood up when I heard them calling me.  
>"Princess Maka!" I heard my maid call me. <em>Oh, no.<em> I thought. _They're not gonna get me. _I pulled my hood over my head, turned, and leapt onto a rock before jumping onto the other side of the waterfall. I continued running, never casting a single look behind me, I climbed a nearby oak tree until I was on the top branch. I gazed at the view around me and sighed. "Aw man." I groaned folding my arms, closing my emerald eyes and leaning my back against the shaded trunk. "I hate being the princess. Hate having to be so proper. Ugh!" I groaned as I finished my thought, opening my eyes I dropped my arms and snapping my head back so I was staring at the sky.  
>I slumped onto the branch and hugged my knees, "Wish there was someone who understood me." I mumbled. It was very peaceful now that I was a safe enough distance from my pursuers. The wind stirred my dusty blonde pigtails, but of course every good thing just <em>has<em> to end right? I heard a snap and immediately sprung to my feet. I looked down and the branch had broken. I frantically clawed the air above me and grabbed a hold of the branch overhead. "Oh, this is just great." I grumbled, annoyed, as I fixed my grip. I sighed. "Now what am I gonna do?" Then I heard a 'squawk' and looked up. Two crows had landed on either side of my white gloved hands. I whimpered. One crow pecked my finger, "Ow! Hey!" Then the other pecked me. "Ow! Stop!"  
>Next, they each took turns pecking at my fingers; I whipped my arms at them. "Hey! Stop! Ow! Get outta here!" Then my fingers gave way from the pain and I let go of the branch, "Oh just great!" I growled before plummeting down the tree. I tried to grab branches as I fell but the force at which I was travelling made that virtually impossible. "Can it get any worse?" I yelled and half expected it to rain as that always happens after one asks that question, but what happened next did not involve rain but it did involve water. I splashed into a fast flowing river.<p>

I walked out of my small village, my hands coolly shoved in my pockets. "Hey, Soul." Sneered Jack one of my—unfortunately—neighbors. "Where ya goin, ta sniff some wild flowers?" He and his friends snickered. I grinned, trying very hard to contain my anger. I turned to them, "Ya know ya better watch what ya say or someone'll kill you." Jack sneered, "What was that? That a threat, Evans?" He whipped out his knife. I glared at him, Jack was an asshole, I don't remember when he ever wasn't but I'll admit the one thing that he was actually good at was using a knife. It was a stare down and a long one. Then I turned my back on him and walked away. "What'sa matta?" Jack grinned, "Too much of a softy ta fight back?" His friends began to laugh but I just kept walking. "More like you were too scared to make the first move." I smiled tauntingly as I walked away, not looking back at him. Jack snarled I didn't need to be looking at him to know that. I knew him too well.  
>I walked through the forest, farther and farther from my village. We were a village of thieves, we stole from the Kingdom to survive and I was honestly getting tired of it. The palace guards were always looking for us but our village is too far into the forest that they always end up giving up. I stopped in a sunny patch covered in wild flowers. I wasn't a softy. I could snap a bone when I needed to. And I wasn't afraid too even kill. I lay down; my arms folded behind my head and closed my eyes as I listened to the sounds of the forests: the birds singing, the wind faintly audible, the sound of the river nearby, and the . . . screaming? I opened my eyes and stared at the river drifting between two curtains of trees. Something splashed into it and I quickly made my way over to see what the hell was going on.<br>At first I thought I was just imagining things. I bowed my head and smiled a toothy grin. "Jack just got me riled up. That's it, yeah, nothing out of the ordinary." Then something burst from the water, I opened my eyes, and stared, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped slightly. It was a girl! She panted heavily and tried to grab a hold of a rock but the angry waves pushed her onward. One wave pulled her under and a moment later she popped back up struggling in the water. The river was much stronger than her and the next thing I knew she was floating a few feet alongside the shore I was standing on. I began to run next to her, "Hang on!" I shouted and she tried to look at me with her emerald eyes. Then a waved slammed her body, hard, against a rock. Her eyes rolled back and she let the water push her under its dark, angry waves.  
>I dove after her. The water was strong but I fought it almost with equal strength. I saw the unconscious girl drifting in the current and grabbed a hold of her wrist before fighting my way back to the surface. My head finally surfaced and I struggled to the shore but finally made it. I sat on the ground, my hand propping up the girl's head. "Hey. Hey!" I said after catching my breath. She didn't move and I thought she was gone but then she coughed and slowly opened her eyes.<p>

I forced my eyes open and stare at the being above me; my vision was still really blurry though. From what I could tell by his broad upper body he was a guy. He stared at me with deep crimson eyes, but that's all my vision allowed me to see. The sunlight was too bright for me to identify the color of his hair. "Who—cough—are you?" He smiled at me and I thought I saw sharp teeth. "Well I think I'm the one who just saved your life." I tried to sit up but couldn't, I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them again, trying to clarify my, still, burry vision. "You . . . saved me?" My rescuer sighed, "Yeah that's what I just said if you were listenin." I squeezed my eyes shut again and then I heard a voice. "Princess Maka! Where are you? Princess!"  
>The guy who held me gasped and dropped my head onto the grassy forest floor; I quickly got up and grimaced as I held the back of my, now painfully throbbing, head. Of course <em>now<em> my vision was clear and I turned to just see the bushes swishing. _He must've fled when my maid called me. _I thought, then sighed. _Don't blame him. _My maid and two guards ran up to me, "Oh, Mistress." My maid breathed as she put a hand to her heart. "Thank heaven you're alright!" I groaned, "C'mon, Tsubaki!" Tsubaki scowled at me, putting her hands on her hips like a mother scolding her child, "Now, Maka, you know we've been through this. You are—", "Not allowed to leave the Kingdom without supervision." I finished rolling my eyes; I knew this rule too well. "I know, I know. But I'm not a little kid anymore, Tsubaki! I can take care of myself!" Tsubaki glared at me, "Oh? Then how come we heard you screaming?" I faceplamed myself. "You heard that?" I said grimly and Tsubaki nodded, "Yes now you're coming back. _Now._" The guards surrounded me and gently showed me into the carriage.  
>They shut the door, one guard mounted Blair beside the wagon, the other took seize of the reins at the front, and Tsubaki sat in front of me, her hands neatly folded on her lap. She began to lecture me about "Behaving like a princess" and "Not going on <em>dangerous<em> adventures ". But I didn't listen—as always—and just stared out the window. Who was that boy? Why did he save me? I needed answers but the only clue I had about finding him were those crimson eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Their Worlds

**Hey yawl! I was in History class and finished my classwork so I started this! Enjoy and review! :D P.S I just wanted to thank ****TercesWarrior93****for editing my stories. Luv ya man! XD**

Their Worlds

I sat in my queen-sized bed and Papa stood near the door. "Well," he said, his hands tucked in his pockets and his blue eyes staring at me, "what do you have to say for yourself." I did not meet his gaze. My hands were clenched on my lap as I leaned back against my fluffy yellow hued pillow. I just pouted more angrily. "Maka," Papa said sternly, "what have we told you about leaving the Kingdom." I still did not meet his scolding glare. "Maka, what if you were hurt? Or even killed! What do you think would happen?" I finally gave way; I closed my eyes and snarled. "So . . . what if I _did._" I glared at him, "It's better than being confined here." At this, Papa got mad. And he never gets mad. _Never._ He leaned over me and thrust his face about four inches from mine. "Maka, as your father you do as I say." I met his glare, challengingly. "And as the princess I can banish you."  
>Papa and I were still and silent for a while. "Go on," he said at last, "but the guards will never let you as they obey <em>his<em> laws." I snarled. _He_ was the king of this Kingdom. Now a little Q/A in case you're wondering why I'm the princess and my papa isn't the king. *sigh* Well that's a long story.  
>My papa <em>was<em> the king and the current king was his right hand man. However, Papa often snuck out and met up with women . . . every time with a different one. This upset many women and they reported it to _him._ Then, _he _spoke with my father and resumed the thrown, but let me remain as the Kingdom's princess. I wish _he_ didn't. I hate being Princess. I groaned and threw my head back on the pillow and folded my arms. "I hate being the princess!" I moaned and with a sigh, Papa stood up and walked into the door frame, "Well you are, so deal with it. . . Would you like me to send in Tsubaki?" I shook my head, still quite irked, "No thanks, Papa. That won't be necessary." He started to close the door, then, right before he fully closed it, he looked at me and smiled. "I love you, Maka." I smiled and looked at him. "Love you too, Papa." He shut the door.  
>I stared out the open window, the breeze blowing the long, silky curtains. I sighed then crawled out of my bed. The only reason why I was in my bed in the first place was because of the fuss Tsubaki made when she told Papa that she and the guards heard me screaming and then saw me soaking wet by the river. I narrowed my emerald eyes in thought, "Who the heck <em>was<em> that boy?" I jumped when someone knocked on my door then relaxed when I recognized the voice, "Maka? May I come in?" It was Kid, one of my best friends. "Yeah." I replied and he waked in. He wore a black and white dress shirt and long black pants. "Do you _ever_ not wear black?" I smiled and winked. Kid smiled, "Do you _ever_ obey the rules?" I beamed.  
>He walked up to me and we sat on the bench under my tall window. "So how was your new adventure?" Kid ventured and I crossed my legs. "The usual." Was all I said and Kid looked at me with a frown, "Not the usual response I receive. No 'I fought off a bear' or 'I managed to elude the guards the whole day.'" I flinched and Kid leaned back on the wall, folding his arms and smiled. "What's on your mind?" I sighed and hugged my knees, "I just . . . someone saved me from drowning in the river and I really want to know who he was." Kid looked out the window, "I wonder . . ." he stopped and looked at the carpet in thought then he looked back at me, "I wonder if he was one of those thieves we've been after all this time."<br>My eyes widened, "I hadn't even thought of that. But . . . if he was why would he save me?" Kid shrugged, "Beats me, but you should be more careful when you go out." I rolled my eyes, "Not you too." Kid stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder with a kind smile, "Hey, I just don't want my one of my best friends getting' hurt." I smiled back but rolled my eyes, "C'mon, Kid. You of all people should know I'm not the same weakling that I was when I was seven." Kid raised his hands, "Never said I didn't." Then I stood up, "Ok, tomorrow let's have a match." Kid's golden eyes widened. "Just a little friendly competition," I continued with a gleam in my eye and winked at him, "this way I can show everyone I'm not as weak as they think I am." Kid's face relaxed and he smirked at me and shoved a hand in his pocket, "If anything that's the last thing they'll expect." I smiled at the comment. I raised my right arm, "Whataya say, Kid." He smiled and grabbed my hand with his right one, "You're on, Maka." We smiled challengingly at one another, golden eyes staring into emerald eyes. We felt the tension rising.

I quickly ran behind a large, super wide tree with vines wrapped around its trunk. I bent over, my hands on my knees, catching my breath. "Damn—pant, pant—that was close." I stood up, still panting, "That girl . . ." I narrowed my crimson eyes, "she was . . . the princess? What was her name again . . . Maka?" I looked up at the sky, with its clouds whisking across its blue canvas. I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets and began to stroll back to my village. When I was at the entrance of my village I heard a cry and jumped, "SOOOOOUUUUULLLL!" I whipped around, eyes wide, and was immediately tackled by a girl with short blonde hair. "Hiya, Soul-kun!" She smiled. I sighed, trying to calm down my heart beat, "Hey, Patty." She smiled and a taller girl, with longer, darker blonde hair, walked up to me.  
>"Hey, Soul." Then she sighed, "Patty, get off of Soul . . . you're practically killing him." Patty blinked at her sis then looked at me as I hung limp in her arms. "AAH!" Patty cried releasing me and raising her arms, "I'M SORRY SOUL-KUN!" I let out a moan and fell backwards to the ground. "Yeah . . . it's cool . . . no prob." I say very weakly. The taller girl helped me to my feet, "So . . . ya ready for the annual thieving tonight?" I smile my toothy grin, "You bet." Patty giggled, "Yeah! We're gonna get us some BOOTAI (AN tried to put an accent there)!" Her older sister immediately slapped a hand over her mouth, "SSH!" She hissed and Patty glanced at her with her round blue eyes. "Liz," I said, "its ok it's not like the guards are here right now." Liz let go of her sister and stared at me, "Well, yeah, but you can never be too sure." I roll my eyes.  
>The three of us walked into the village and everyone was crowded in the center, planning for tonight's annual thieving: the night we rob the Royal Palace. Then a thought struck me. Maybe I could see the princess again. No wait . . . bad idea . . . she'd probably kill me for just flat out dropping her head onto the ground. I sighed and Liz blinked, "You ok, Soul?" I looked at her and grinned, "Yeah. Just thinking on what I'm gonna take for my own." Patty giggled, "What about Wes? Aren't you guys gonna share your loot?" I snarled. "Wes, Wes, Wes that's all I hear in my household. I'm so pissed off with him being the all-perfect-son." Liz blinked, "Oh . . . do you two ever get along?" I look at her, "Nope . . . never have . . . never will."<br>She nodded in understanding, but I knew she didn't get it. Then she glanced at her sister who was running in circles, her arms spread out to the sides of her, and she was making strange noises with her mouth. I wonder . . . what it's like . . . to get along with your sibling. Apparently I said this aloud because Liz laughed, "Well at times it's challenging but . . ." she smiled warmly at her sister who stopped her horseplay and cocked her head at her sister, "I can't imagine my life without Patty." Patty smiled. After the village had their plans down pat we dismissed to our homes. I slowly walked to mine, eyes closed, and hands coolly stuffed in my pockets. "Why does every girl in this village always talk about Wes? I'm better lookin' than him and waaay cooler, too." I reached my tiny home and sighed before opening the door.  
>I stared in dismay when I saw my brother, raking his fingers through his spiky albino white hair, sitting in front of the fireplace in his chair at the kitchen table. "Welcome back, little brother." He smirked and I snarled, "I told you to never call me that." Wes gave me a mocking, innocent look and cocked his head. "Oh . . . you did? I don't recall." I growled and stormed past him, I could tell he was smiling . . . the damn bastard. I fumed down the tiny hallway and into my room. I threw myself on my bed, folded my arms behind my head, and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, letting my hatred drift away as listened to the buzzing in my village, everyone was preparing for tonight's thieving. I felt the tension rising.<p>

**What will happen next when Soul's village robs the palace? **

**How will Maka and Kid's match go?**

**Who is **_**he?**_

**Find out in Chapter 2! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Papermoon

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Dedicating this to all you guys! You rock! Once again thanks to TercesWarrior93 for proofing my stories. Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been crazy busy. Gomen!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but if I did I'd make Maka kiss Soul in episode 49 who agrees with me! ^w^<br>Anywhoosle (A/N Love that word lol!) here's the new chapter enjoy and review :D **

Papermoon

I put on my dark shirt before pulling my jet black jacket over it. I lifted the hood over my white hair after pulling my bangs back with a black headband. As soon as I stepped out of my house I was greeted by a group of girls, swooning and their eyes like stars.  
>"Oh, Soul-kun, you look amazing in that!"<br>"Steal me a jewel!"  
>"Come back safely my Soul!"<br>I blinked, totally taken off guard. Wes must've told them to tell me these things because I don't know _anyone_ who calls me _'my Soul'_, not even my own mother. I closed an eye, grinned, and gave them a thumbs up, "No palace guard'll take me down, we'll come back cuz failing to return just ain't cool." I walked over to where most of my village members stood at the entrance including Wes, Patty, Liz; we all looked at the few citizens who would stay behind. The reason why that is: if we, the thieves, didn't return by dawn, the others would assume our fate and flee before the guards could track them down.  
>We smiled at the others before running off into the shadows of the forest. My brother took the lead—no surprise—I was at the back and in the center was other guys and girls of the village. We ran and ran and ran until we reached the tall walls that contained the Kingdom within its circle. Wes nodded at me and I dipped my head in reply, I leapt into the air and onto a tree branch high in the treetops. My perch was high enough for me to scan the city inside the walls. No lights were on: a good sign, I looked down at my group, cupped my hands to my mouth and made a bird call. They nodded and ran to the grand door that was open wide in the face of the wall. I jumped down the tree and back to my group and stood in front of the entryway. Hello. I smile as I gazed at the mammoth entrance.<br>One girl, about my age, a first time theiver, started for the entrance, I grabbed her by the shoulder and she turned around, startled. "S-Soul-kun!" "Hey, you can't just stroll into the Kingdom like you do in our village." I say coolly then wink at her with my toothy smirk, "We have our own way of getting in." She blinked her round eyes. "Hm?" Everyone walked behind a curtain of trees at the base of the wall. The girl looked up at the mammoth wall, and because she was standing next to me, I saw she was about up to my elbows, and had long brown hair and lovely green eyes. Liz took out a wire with a hook tied at the end; she swung it hard and fast and finally released it. When it hooked over the wall, she gave it a pull and one by one, everyone climbed up.  
>I was last to climb up but when I was a good six feet off the ground, I looked down and saw the girl still staring up, wide eyed, at the wall. I smiled and held my hand out to her. "Don't wanna stay behind. The guards might catch ya." She shook her head to clear it, looked at my hand and grabbed it. I immediately hauled her off the ground and she let out a surprised squeak. I grabbed her around the waist and she hooked her arms around my neck as my group hauled us up. I pulled myself over the edge of the wall that was a good four feet thick and helped the girl to her feet beside me. I turned around and—as always—was dumbfounded at the size of the Kingdom. It had many buildings with smoke coming from some of their chimneys. Wes looked at Patty, Liz, the girl, and I and we nodded before leaping from the wall, onto a roof. From there, we leapt from roof to roof and split into two groups: me leading the girl, Patty, and Liz while Wes led his group. We dropped into a dark alley to plan whose group was going for the true treasure.<p>

"So, Maka." Tsubaki smiled. "Do you want to go out to shop in town tomorrow? We never hang out anymore." I glared at her, "Probably because _he_ wants you to be my maid than my friend." Q/A In case you're wondering: Tsubaki was my best friend but because of her closeness to me _he_ decided she'd make a good maid for me. Tsubaki sighed in defeat. We said goodnight and I walked into my bedroom and to my desk. I took a piece of paper and began to fold it and cut it with my scissors. After a few moments of folding and cutting, I took a pen and began to draw on my project. Then, I held it up to the moonlight to admire my work. "Hm, a paper moon." Said a voice and I jumped and gasped as I dropped the paper moon to the carpet. I whipped around. "Whose there!" I snarled with scissors in hand. The voice came from a shadowed corner and I took a step closer, "I said whose _there!_" I screamed and threw the scissors. "Nice shot." Came a voice from behind me, I gasped, turned and stumbled backwards.  
>"Kid!" I screamed, "I told you not to stalk me from the shadows!" My friend laughed and I punched him in the face sending him flying across the room. He just smiled at my fuming figure and stood up, "But it's fun!" I took a book from my desk and wacked him on the head. That shut him up. He lay on the carpet now, I had a hand on my hip and my eyes were closed. "Take that creeper boy." He shot to his feet, "It's <em>reaper<em> not creeper!" "Well not to me!" "Well to me and my father!" Were practically head-to-head fuming and suddenly the mirror next to my wall glowed and then revealed a tall, black, death god. "Kid, Maka what's going on?" I stomped my foot and threw my arms down. "Kid's stalking me!" The death god stared at the reaper boy with his black swirling eye sockets, "Come on, Kiddo. What did we talk about?" Kid sighed, "I'm sorry, Dad." He looked at me. "Sorry, Maka you know I was just kidding." I sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Now GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
>Kid raised his hands and walked out. I shut my door and faced the Shinigami. "Thanks, Lord Death." He raised his fingers like a 'V' and sang, "Anytime, Maka!" I smiled, "Thank you for not calling me 'princess'." Lord Death bowed his head, "I'm sorry it turned out the way it did, Maka, but there had to be a female heir to the thrown and your father . . ." I raised a hand, "Yeah, I get it." "Now you get some sleep." He instructed and I giggled, "Yes, sir. Goodnight." Lord Death waved back as he said farewell. I sighed and picked up the paper moon. <em>Wonder what Kid found so interested about i: "Hm, a paper moon." <em>I placed it gently on my nightstand and buried myself under my blankets.

My group took a very brief rest on a roof. Liz went to scout out the path ahead. I sat on the edge of the roof, one knee bent and my elbow resting on it. I looked at the crescent moon. "Wow, looks like a paper moon." I said then the girl walked up to me and sat down. I tore my gaze from the moon and looked at her "Hey," I said breaking the silence and she jumped, "Oops, sorry, haha didn't mean to scare ya." I smiled and so did she. "No, no it's alright." "Don't think I caught your name." The girl smiled, "Oh right, sorry. I'm Sakura, nice to meet you _formally_ Soul." I frowned, "Don't think I ever told you my name." Sakura looked at her feet, "Oh, well, um. I'm close to your brother,"—that didn't surprise me—"so he always talks about his 'little brother'." I clenched a fist. "Damn bastard", I muttered to myself, "told him to never call me that." Sakura giggled and stopped when she saw Patty stand as her sister leapt onto the roof with them. "Ok", the older sister said, "the coast seems clear but we've got to move fast." We all nodded and commenced leaping in the night.  
>We finally made it to the palace and leapt onto a ledge. Stealthily, we crept and cautiously peered into rooms to make sure no one was awake because if there was someone awake . . . well . . . it wouldn't be cool. I climbed up a wall covered in vines, the wind blowing long curtains outside the room right next to me but with my black hood over my white hair, anyone inside the room wouldn't see me as well especially with the aid of the shadows. But something told me to look into the window . . .<p>

I woke up when I heard the wind whistling into my room, opening my eyes I lifted myself up onto my elbows and blinked my eyes into focus. My silk curtains were blowing outside of my room; the moon's light making them look silver. I groaned and stumbled out of bed. I was about to close my window when something on the side caught my eye; I sleepily looked at the figure then stood rigid, shivers shooting up my spine, I clutched my hands over my chest and grimaced. "EEEEEH!" I cried gritting my teeth from screaming. There on the side of my window were two beady red orbs. They blinked and I screamed then leaned forward on the window sill, the wind stirring my long ash blonde hair and spaghetti strapped, knee-length pinkish nightgown that was ruffled on the chest. Those red eyes . . . I gasped and widened my emerald eyes. There was a hood shadowing the guy's face and suddenly he vanished alongside of the window. I tried to see him better but a massive gale blew me backwards.  
>I screamed and the wind howled into my room, I covered my head with my arms and crouched under the window, the curtains whipping above me. Papa, I think, and guards rushed in. One took me close to him and Papa ran to my window. "Thieves!" He called but I could barely hear. "After them!" All but one guard ran out the door to warn the rest of the palace. My window was now shut but I was still shaking, the guard tending to me had now left and all that remained in my dark room were Papa and I. He put his hands on the sides of my shoulders and his blue eyes quivering with worry. "Maka are you alright?" I looked up, still shaking and threw myself into his arms. "Papa!" I was so overwhelmed with seeing those familiar crimson eyes and then nearly being blown away, that I totally was unaware of Papa's tight, comforting hug.<br>Once I had calmed down Papa left and I went to bed. I closed my eyes then turned to look at the moon outside my window.

We all ran for the hills under the moonlight, the guards were at our heels yet I managed to look at the moon above my head.

"I gazed into those eyes . . . under a paper moon." (A/N I imagined Soul and Maka saying this line in unison)

**What will happen next?**

**Will the guards catch Soul and his groups?**

**Find out next chapter ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Change

**Heyo! Here's the new chapter! Hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think of it so far! Please Read and Review. Every comment helps me in my writing. Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater TT-TT**

**A/N in case you're wondering Sakura is just a character I made up ok I'mma shut up now.**

Change

I kept running, Sakura, Liz, Patty, and Wes's group were behind me. Sirens sounded and I heard the palace guards' black boots stomping on the earth. _Daaammmn iiit! _I thought. I heard a cry behind me, turned and stared in horror at what I saw: Sakura had been caught by two guards and was struggling in their grasp, I was about to help her when one of Wes's group members, Nygus, knocked the guards unconscious and took Sakura by the hand. Nygus and I nodded at each other and we raced onward. It was almost dawn. We kept running and ran towards a cliff with a waterfall next to it. This was our plan in case we _were_ followed. In all honesty, I kept telling my fellow thieves it was a waste but boy was I now regretting that. We jumped off the cliff and the guards shouted. "Hey, get back here!" As my fellow thieves were jumping, they kept shouting, "You'll kill yourselves! Get up here!" I smirked as my arms were bent behind me, my black jacket rippling behind me like a cape and my white hair quivering in the wind. We weren't stupid, if we went up there, they'd capture us and we'd be executed at dawn, besides my good friend Gravity wouldn't allow us back up.  
>We landed onto a giant, thick, fallen tree trunk, turned and leapt into the waterfall and into a cave behind it. We all stopped to catch our breath; Sakura stood between me and Nygus and looked behind her fearfully. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she whipped her head around, green eyes wide. I laughed then gave her my toothy smirk, "Don't worry; they can't follow us in here. Geez, you're always so jumpy when I put my hand on your shoulder." She stood straight, bowed her head and clasped her hands in front of her, "Oh, s-sorry about that." I laughed. We all walked farther into the moist cave. Sakura was no longer behind me; she must've gone to check outside. I sighed. Geez, she was such a worrywart. We finally made it out of the cave and into our village. No surprise that the girls who swooned over me before we left were now all over Wes. I sighed. Girls are so weird except for . . . I stopped dead in my tracks and whipped around. I watched the last of the thieves exit the cave, the last one was Sakura. I looked around the village clearing and my eyes widened. "Where are Liz and Patty?" Everyone went silent.<p>

I put my hair in pigtails and slipped on a red mini-skirt. Everyone in the palace always hated me dressing like this. It wasn't _'proper'_ ugh. I walked out of my room and to the kitchen where my best girl-friend waited. "Good morning, Maka." Tsubaki smiled. I smiled back, "Morning, Tsubaki." "What would you like for breakfast?" I looked up and placed a finger under my chin, "Umm pancakes and eggs please." She smiled, "As you wish." I glared at her, "Tsubaki what have I told you constantly: treat me like any other normal girl." Tsubaki giggled, "Yes, I'm sorry. I'll go get your breakfast." I walked to one of the enormous windows on the side of the room and jumped when someone spoke. "You ready?" I turned and saw Kid and smiled challengingly, "Ready to win." Kid smiled, "Whatever you say." Then he walked out. A few minutes later, after I had finished eating breakfast, I walked back to my room. I looked in my closet for my black hooded cloak and shoes and slipped them on. I made sure my bangs were positioned right and my dusty blonde hair was neatly in pigtails. After a satisfied smile into the mirror I walked out of my room, down the hall and into the large clearing in front of the palace in front of the stairs.  
>I looked around and saw nothing. "Kid? Where are you?" I continued to look then something—or should I say some<em>one<em>—knocked me over but I neatly placed a hand on the ground and flipped myself onto my feet, skidding to a halt and causing a small cloud of dust to rise. Kid looked at me from a few yards away. "Not bad." I snarled. "Back at you." He replied dipping his head. We felt the tension rising until Tsubaki came running outside, calling to me. "Maka! Stop! A princess—", "A princess this, a princess that." I spit. "Well you know what! I'm not like that! I need you, as well as everyone else, to know that I can take care of myself." Papa had come out and brought a mirror where Lord Death's face was displayed. Did Tsubaki tell him? Why did he bring a mirror? Papa must've read my thoughts. "I _did_ bring the mirror to show Lord Death an alley thieves were spotted in, _but_ I think he should see this first." I clenched my white gloved hands into fists at my sides.  
>"Maka." Lord Death said. I didn't meet his stare. "I'm sorry, sir, but I need you to watch this." It was silent for a while. "Alright." Lord Death finally said. Kid and I stared at each other for a while then we began to circle each other, my hands were clenched at my chest and Kid eyed me carefully with his golden eyes. Then he moved to the side and disappeared in shadowy streaks. I gasped and a moment later, he elbowed me from behind and I fell to the earth. Then I let out a moan as Kid placed his foot on my back and felt him leaning his elbow on his knee. "Are you sure you want to fight me, Maka?" In one swift movement, I rolled to the side, escaped his hold on me and sprang to my feet, he whipped his leg around to kick me but with a grin, and challengingly narrowed eyes, I grabbed him tightly around the ankle. "Yes." I smirked and Kid dipped his head with a slight smile, "Well then, let's get started." The fight had just begun.<p>

Everyone looked around, clearly worried. "I-I don't know." Wes said. "I saw them running with us when we were escaping the Kingdom." I froze. "You don't think . . ." Wes walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. If I wasn't scared to death I would have flipped out on him. "I don't know, Soul." I dipped my head and narrowed my eyes as I snarled very slightly. Sakura walked up to me, staring into my eyes with her beautiful round green eyes. "It's okay, Soul. I'm sure they're alright." I clenched my fists at my sides. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me, tightly. I felt her chest press against me and felt a nose bleed coming. I pushed her away and she stared at me, her eyes hurt. "I'm sorry." I said then I ran out of the village to search for my friends. I knew that Liz and Patty were tough. They were the Thompson sisters. But even with that in mind I was still worried.  
>Suddenly I heard a scream, whipped around and raced back to the village and stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw. . . Ox and Havar had found Liz and Patty and laid them in the clearing. Their bodies were flashing pink and I was dumbfounded when they turned into pistols then back into humans. They were unconscious through their transformations. I walked over to Liz and she turned into a pistol then back, Patty did the same. We all looked at each other. "What . . . happened?" I wondered, Sakura stared at them, her eyes wide, "I-I don't know." I clenched my fists and narrowed my crimson eyes. Whoever did this was gonna pay. I continued to watch my unconscious friends change.<p>

Kid threw punches and kicks but I dodged them, he leapt up. I ducked and ran underneath him my cloak whipping behind me. Kid whirled around but didn't see me because I was hiding behind a tree. I closed my eyes. When I was in the forest all those times, I developed a fighting technique: Soul Perception. I allowed me to see others' souls. I saw Kid's soul coming up, fast, from behind me and immediately moved out of the way. "What the?" I heard Kid gape. I leapt in front of him and leaned towards him. "Hey, Kid." I whispered and Kid narrowed his eyes, "You're hair is asymmetrical." Kid froze and lighting seemed to strike him then he fell to his knees pounding the floor, I kicked him into the clearing and he stared up at the sky, half-closed and blood tricked from his mouth. I walked into the clearing to see Tsubaki with her hands over her mouth, Papa staring at me with emotionless blue eyes and Lord Death watching from his mirror. I smirked. They just know I won . . . they didn't know how though but they didn't need to. Outside I was calm but inside I as letting out an evil chuckle. I knew I had done it . . . I had changed the way they would see me, to them, they would see me as no longer a helpless princess but a girl (I refuse to say princess) who can fight.

**Please review.  
>Vampireninja101 out! (\ ) ( ^ w ^ ) (\/) **


	5. Chapter 5: Family

**Hey! Vampireninja101 here! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been sooo super busy! With school, family events and I saw the Hunger Games the other day! *FANGIRLLING* lol. This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed I love you guys! Especially Bored and masterchan21 thanks for the tip! This chapter is all on Soul's POV and the next one will be on Maka's but let me know if the following chapter is better.**

**masterchan21: thanks a lot for you comment! And it's strange that I really brainstorm ideas during history class hehe ^_^;**

**Bored: I know right! But (hopefully) in time more people will :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Please R&R :3**

Family

Liz opens her eyes and I sigh, "What a relief." The eldest Thompson sister sits up in her bed, "Don't go around scaring me, Liz," I say with a smile, "it's not cool." Liz puts a hand to her head, "Ugh, my head. What happened?" I told her everything that happened from our escape from the palace, then I ask her: "Liz . . . do you know what happened?" "Huh?" Liz asked, her blue eyes confused and I pressed on, "Who kidnapped you and Patty?" Liz looked at her, still, unconscious younger sister, "I . . . don't . . . know." Patty turned over and sighed and I let out a relieved breath now knowing she would be alright. This is just great, my friends were kidnapped, somehow able to transform into pistols now and we have no idea as to who did this to them. I look at my clenched fists on my lap. _But I swear whenever we find out who was responsible,_ I look straight ahead; _they are as good as dead.  
><em> A few days passed and Liz and Patty were back on their feet, we decided to take a walk in the forest. "Ok," I say when we decide to stop in a tiny clearing in a patch of lush greenery. "Mind transforming for me?" Liz and Patty nodded at me and their bodies were covered in a pink glow, they transformed and flew into my hands. I smiled a wide, toothy grin, "Hehe this is beyond cool." I hold the pistols close to me and the Thompson sisters' faces appeared on the pistols. Patty giggled, "So cool!" Liz grinned, "Hey, Soul in a battle wanna wield us?" I look at her, "You bet damn it!" We all smiled then my hands began to burn so I dropped the guns. The sisters let out a cry and I ran to stream and thrust my hands into its cold water. "Soul-kun!" Liz cried and she and her sister ran to my side, Patty crouched to my left and Liz leaned forward on her knees to my right. I winced and took my hands out of the water, they were burnt. "Ah," I wince and look at the sisters, "looks like I can't use you." Liz carefully wrapped some leaves around my maimed hands and we all jumped when we heard screams and shouts coming from our village.  
>We ran to our village to see foxes wrestling with our fellow thieves. But like these foxes were on freakin steroids! They were freakin huge! I heard a scream and saw three were piled on a woman named Marie. Patty turned into a pistol and landed into Liz's grasp. Liz shot at the foxes that retreated into the forest. However, instead of bullets, pink balls of light were shot from Patty. Liz and I nodded at each other, she ran off to help the others fight and I ran to Marie's side, helping her to her feet, "Marie are you alright?" She nodded, "Y-yes, thank you, Soul-kun." She still had an arm draped over my shoulders and I glared at the battle around me, "What happened?" I ask looking at her again. "I-I don't know. W-we were just doing our daily activities when we were suddenly attacked!" I gasped and looked around again. "Where's Wes and Sakura?" "They're still out when they went to get food this morning, they must've gotten into a fight with some foxes, I-I think your parents went to find them." I looked at the ground when suddenly six snarling foxes surrounded us, cornering us to a hut. Marie let out a scream and I stood protectively in front of her.<br>I punched and kicked and managed to drive one away then Jack threw me a spear. One fox lunged itself at me and I held the weapon horizontally then pressed the spear against the animal, with a great struggle, I managed to shove it into the bushes. Then, the remaining four foxes threw themselves onto me; I wrestled under the pile of red and white fur and blood-stained teeth and claws. I just caught a glimpse of Jack throwing a knife into Marie's grasp she looked fearfully at the blade before closing her eyes tightly and digging it into one of the wild animal's flesh. It let out a yelp and I flung the corpse off of me. I was still fighting three foxes and one had caught the spear tightly in its jaws and it wouldn't let go. I kicked the fox away but it ran back to me. One sprang off of me and onto Marie who let out a scream then the others piled on her. I sat um, hurt, bleeding and all and stretched out hand, "No!" I screamed as one fox sang its teeth deep into her arm and another raked its claws over her right eye. Then she was flung across the clearing, leaving a trail of blood as she skidded on the earth.  
>I let out a scream and grabbed a club, then raised it over my head. All but the fox that bite Marie retreated. What happened next was really weird . . . I like . . . froze entirely; my eyes stared deep into the fox's eyes that glowed a golden color. It stared at me for a long time then it called to its companions and they all retreated from our blood-stained, devastated village. I dropped the club and fell onto my back before the world went blurry . . . and then black.<br>I opened my eyes to see Liz and Patty hovering over me, I sat up and winced a little and clutched my side, "Ah h-how long have I been out?" "A few hours." Patty replied. "Oh, Soul, you're awake I'm so glad." I looked into my doorway and the sight my eye fell on made me feel so guilty. Marie had a black eye-patch on her right eye and a bandage wrapped on her arm. I looked at my white blankets, my shirt had been removed and a bandage was wrapped around me. Marie must have seen the sadness in my crimson eyes because she put a gentle hand on my bare shoulder, "It's alright, Soul, I'm fine." She smiled then I heard a scream in the clearing and the four of us ran outside to see Sakura and Wes limping into the village, then they collapsed. "Wes!" I cried and ran to my brother, yes he was a bastard but I couldn't think of losing him. He was bleeding horribly from his torso and his entire body was battered I felt a giant lump in my throat forming. Then I looked at Sakura who was also beaten horribly. You could tell they had fought hard.  
>I brought Wes to my house and put him in his bed; Marie cared for him and finally gave me the ok to see him. I sat in the wooden chair next to his bed, he was shirtless but bandages covered his strong, muscular torso. A bandage was wrapped around his head and over his eye. I swallowed hard and clenched my hands together on my lap.<br>A day passed and I woke up to see Wes still motionless, I stood up and heard a weak voice, "S-Soul." I turned to see Wes staring at me with his one good eye and sighed. "You idiot!" I shout punching the wall, leaving a crater, "Don't you ever do that again? Ya here? I almost got a heart attack from Liz and Patty's incident!" Wes just stared at me and smiled then I calm down, "So . . . where's Mom and Dad?" Wes' smile faded and he looked at his feet. "Where are they?" I asked my voice rising, Wes closed his good eye. "The foxes killed them . . . I tried to get to them but the foxes pinned me down and when I came to Sakura was unconscious and bleeding badly next to me and Mom and Dad were just a pile of bones, skin, and blood." I swallowed my rage and put a hand on Wes' shoulder, "I'm sure you did all you could, Wes." Then I walked out of his room and sat outside.  
>I ran a hand through my white, spiky hair. First time that Wes and I actually had a loving, brother moment. I don't remember the last time we had one. Maybe when we were really? Or maybe we never even had one. I don't remember anymore. I looked up as friends helped friends mend wounds and reconstruct the damaged village. We were one family now; most of our parents had been killed in this fight or a long, long time ago. Long ago, I remember Marie telling me that one day when she and Nygus were walking they found a small boy, crying by a freshly dug grave. The boy's parents died and he was an only child. Marie took him in and soon, she had many other orphaned children following so she decided to build a village. The children grew and learned to thieve and fight from Nygus since Marie hated the thought of violence; she only used it in life-threatening predicaments, like two days ago. Thieving was the only way of survival because the group was too poor to even enter the Kingdom.<br>I looked at the sky; we stole not because we were the bad guys but because we had to, to survive. Something in a window across from my house caught my eye; it was Sakura looking at the very same sky above my head. She was so beautiful, but as I looked at her pale face, I swallowed; one side was completely disfigured Marie must have had to remove the eye on that side due to scratches. Sakura's brown hair draped over her bare shoulders and hung down her white spaghetti strapped tank top. I sighed, that fight with the foxes reminded me of something: life in this village of thieves hidden in the forest was never easy.

**Well there's chapter 5! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I focused a lot on Wes and Soul because they just reminded me of me and my little sister sure and I, we fight . . . a lot . . . but we really do love each other just like Wes and Soul. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my sister, I love you my little devil sister :9 ! Please R&R ! **


	6. Chapter 6: Friends

**Heeey! :) Here's the newest chapter! This is entirely Maka's POV and in case any of you were wondering when our spiky, blue-haired assassin would come in you'll have to read on ;) Bored thanks so much for your comments; you want more people to review this just as much as I do. You rock! :D This chapter is dedicated to all of my friends whom I could never live without that includes you Birdylover, Sufflesgirl327, and Teceswarrior93. Please R&R :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater **

Friends

I giggled as I ran into the foggy forest, "Haha! Come on, Daddy! Hahaha!" I couldn't see my father but I heard him calling out to me, "Maka-chan! Slow down!" My tiny, seven year old body vanishing into the mist and eventually I couldn't hear Papa anymore, "Daddy?" My eyebrows fell, "Daddy? Where are you?" I walked backwards, looking for him. I wore a white long sleeved shirt under an orange knee-lengthen dress, I had white stockings and brown shoes which were a little dirty from a mud puddle I had stepped in while I was running from my dad in play. I began to cry a little, "Daddy! –hiccup, hiccup—Daddy where are you!" I heard something behind me and whipped around to see golden eyes staring at me, I gasped and ran away. "Wait! Hey, wait!" The voice called behind me but I kept running, "Stop! I won't hurt you! I just want to help!" I kept running and finally escaped my pursuer. I turned around and took a few steps behind me, my hands close to my chest.  
>Then I heard a mighty roar behind me, whipped around and saw the neck of a mammoth, scaly dragon burst from the treetops. I screamed and fell. The dragon roared and lunged at me, with its jaws; I shielded my face and screamed again. I was shaking and the dragon stopped short with a strange choking sound, I didn't dare to look though. "Hey, hellooo?" said a voice and I slowly looked up to see a boy, around my age, with spiky blue hair and a star tattoo on his shoulder. I was still shaking tremendously, the dragon had completely disappeared; the boy smiled, "No need to be scared, that big ol' overgrown lizard won't be coming back now that <em>I'm<em> here." I just stared at him too stunned and terrified to speak. The boy smiled down at me then pointed to himself, "I'm the great Black*Star and I will surpass god. What's your name?" I was still trembling, "M-M-Maka." Black*Star laughed, "Yahooooo well, M-M-Maka, it's nice ta meetcha." I stood up, stomped my foot, and threw my arms angrily to my sides, "My name is _Maka!_" He laughed, then I took a tree branch and wacked him on the head, he collapsed and I saw the indent that was left behind from the blow. I puffed my cheeks then I heard a laugh and turned to see the same golden eyes that were staring at me before, "Thank you, Maka. I've been trying to shut him up for a while now." I raised the branch in defense and the owner of those eyes stepped into the light, "Oh no, there's no need for that." He was a rather cute boy, with black hair and three white lines on the left side of his head.  
>"My name is Death the Kid." He says placing a hand over his heart in a polite greeting, "But please call me Kid." I stared at him, "H-how do you know my name?" Kid smiled, "Tsubaki and I saw that whole incident with the dragon." I turned to see a sweet, smiling girl with long black hair looking at me with her kind, gentle blue eyes, "Hello, Maka, it's very nice to meet you." I bowed my head and dropped the branch. Black*Star stood, rubbing his head and Kid looked at him, "By the way, Black*Star, where <em>is<em> that dragon?" The blue-haired boy grinned, "Not telling." Tsubaki looked around, "Well let's go back to the palace just in case it comes back." We all nodded. It was actually quite dangerous, four seven year old children wandering around in a misty forest where a dragon possibly was stalking us. Kid glanced at me, "Maka, by any chance would your father be Spirit Albarn?" I blinked, "Yeah, why?" He smiled, "So . . . you're the princess." We all stopped, Black*Star looked at me, "Whoa Maka's the princess?" "I can't believe it." Tsubaki said blinking her eyes, "Funny you don't really act like one." Black*Star added. While my new friends talked, my head was bowed and my bangs hung over my eyes, "That's because I don't want to be, I mean at first it seemed really nice to be the princess unlike like how most girls who dress up and _pretend_ to be the princess, but as I learn more and more rules of actually _being_ the princess I hate being it more and more." Everyone stared at me and a low growl stirred the air, "Well, c'mon," Kid said, "I don't think it's a good idea to be hanging around here."  
>A grabbed the sides of my dress tightly in my hands as my friends formed a protective circle around me. I looked straight ahead with determination in my green eyes. I will make them see me in a different light. I will make them see me as a girl who can fend for herself, I don't want to end up in another terrifying situation like I did with that dragon, even though Black*Star saved me, I want them to see me differently.<br>"Hi! Wassup, wassup!" Lord Death sang as we stood before him, I looked down at my feet, when I noticed Papa glaring at me. I'd be punished later. Black*Star slapped my back making me gasp and lift my chibi-like face. "Don't worry, Lord Death, Maka was almost dragon chow but I stopped it." Lord Death was silent for a while then he snapped his fingers and the lead guard Sid appeared next to the cloaked Shinigami. Lord Death dipped his head, "Black*Star, because of your strength and courage you will train to protect Maka." "Ok, I'm cool with that." The blue-haired boy replied, "When do I start!" He shouted, his eyes shining but Lord Death continued with a serious tone, "You will not train here but far from the Kingdom." Black*Star's excitement died down and he raised an eyebrow, "Why?" "Because training will take a very long time and being in the Kingdom will only serve as a distraction to you." Black*Star fumed at this, "Are you saying I'm easy to distract?" Lord Death smiled behind his mask, his voice turned back to its friendly song, and he held up a piece of chocolate, "Want some candy?" Black*Star's mouth watered and he reached for the treat, "DO I!" Then, Lord Death struck the boy's head with his large white hand and Black*Star held his head in pain, "Exactly my point." Lord Death said, Black*Star stood up, "Aw c'mon, Lord Death!" The black-cloaked figure shook his head, "I'm sorry, Black*Star." Then he snapped his fingers, "Sid." The lead guard straightened up, "Yes, sir." Then he dragged Black*Star by the collar out of the room.  
>I looked up at Lord Death with round, worried eyes, "Um, sir? When will Black*Star come back?" He did not look at me but straight ahead, "When his training is done now, Spirit, take your daughter." Papa nodded, "Yes."<br>A few days passed and I was hanging out with Tsubaki and Kid by a stream in the forest. Except for the bird song, it was quiet I sat on a rock over a river hugging my knees with one arm and poking at the water with a stick with my free arm. "When do you think Black*Star's training will be over?" "Who knows?" Kid replied as he leaned his back against a shady tree. Tsubaki gave a kind yet feeble smile, "Oh, I'm sure he'll be back soon and when he is I'm positive we'll hear all about it knowing him." Kid and I looked at our friend, I smiled, "You really do like him, don't you, Tsubaki." Tsubaki blushed a little bit, "Well of course; he's our friend." "No, I think what Maka means is: you have a crush on him." Kid concluded and Tsubaki's smile fell and she blushed a little more, "No." Kid and I smiled, "You really are horrible at lying, Tsubaki." Kid said and Tsubaki sighed.  
>"I'll never forget when I first met him. I walked into the Kingdom and he gave a speech about him surpassing god. I became his friend but as that friendship strengthened, I began to like him more." Tsubaki was smiling at the ground, blushing slightly.<br>Then I heard my name being called in an echo, "Maka. Maka!" I woke up to Kid shaking me. "You fell asleep." I looked around and noticed I was sitting under the very same tree Kid was sitting under seven years ago. "Uh what happened. ", I said groggily as I stretched then my eyes widened, "YAHOOOO!" I sprang to my feet, my black cloak whipping behind me. "I AM THE ONE AND ONLY BLACK*STAR AND I WILL SURPASS GOD!" My eyebrow twitched and I threw my book into the air above the tree I sat under, "Arial Maka-Chop!" I heard a yell, "DAMN IT MAKA! I KNOW IT'S YOU! Should've known you'd be reading here." I heard him add, I just couldn't help but smile. "And just when things were starting to get quiet and lonely." Kid muttered as he tried to hide his smirk. "DO NOT FEAR BECAUSE THE GREAT AND ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR IS BACK! YAHOOOOO!" Tsubaki smiled, "Welcome back, Black*Star." The spiky, blue-haired boy leaped down from his perch in the tree next to her and smiled, "Miss me, Tsubaki?" Tsubaki just giggled. I looked around my feet and found my book wedged between rocks. "Makaaa-CHOP!" I wacked Black*Star in the head and he sank to his knees but after a moment he smiled up at me, "Ya know I'm startin' to miss that branch you hit me with when we met.  
>Kid laughed, "Haha, I remember that!" I smiled. My friend was back, I didn't care that he was now my personal guard, what mattered was he was back in the Kingdom where he belonged. Black*Star sat on a rock, crossed legged, "Well, I'm sure you all are dying to hear my story so let me start with when SID FREAKING DRAGGED ME OUT OF THE KINGDOM!" Kid, Tsubaki, and I just made a face and Black*Star began to ramble about his seven years in training away from the Kingdom. I looked at the sky, with feathery clouds whisking on its blue canvas. My friends meant the world to me, I closed my eyes. I'd do anything for them. And I know they'd do the same for me.<p>

**Yahooooo finally finished this chapter! Anywhoosle I hope you guys liked it! Please Review. I just love how the ending came out, I actually got choked up because I'd do anything for my friends and I know they'd do the same for me. I love you, tomodachi! **

**Black*Star: WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS WHAT EVERYONE CARES ABOUT IS THAT THE GREAT BLACK*STAR IS HERE AT LAST! YAHOOOOO! **

**Me: Ya know I can have you killed next chapter.**

**Black*Star: You wouldn't dare.**

**Me: You sure about that? :}  
><strong> 

**And here's a question for you guys that I've always wondered about: Why does most anime involve a classroom with the main character (or one of the main characters) sitting in the corner window seat? Whoever answers first gets the next chapter dedicated to him/her (or it if you're Crona ;9 ) **

**Vampireninja101 out! **

**Oh, and another thing: FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW LEAH CLARK AND CHUCK HUBER WILL BE AT ANIME NEXT! XD *fangirls* ok imma shut up now.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ball

**1,000 apologies for not updating but I've been sick for a good week and crazy busy with all of the birthdays this month, including mine. masterchan21 and Bored here's the chapter with both POVs so let me know if this is better! :3 Again very sorry for not updating in a while! **

**Bored let me just say reading your review got me choked up thank you so much :3 it's great to know that people enjoy my writing :)**

**P.S Random thing: in case none of you have heard Nightcore songs you really should. They are epic (and a lot of them have awesome Miku pictures for you fellow Miku lovers ;D ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater sadly TT^TT**

**Enjoy and R&R please!**

The Ball

_Soul's POV_

I hear a commotion in the clearing of my village and run out of my house to see my brother, Nygus, and Jack running into the entrance. "What's up?" I ask and Wes grins at me, holding up an envelope. "I'll tell you what's up. We're going to a ball at the palace." My jaws practically drops, "What are you _mad?_ I say we don't! That place is bound to be crawling with guards who will capture and kill us on the spot, what you expect us to just walk into the ballroom completely vulnerable? I mean you can't necessarily bring knives and other weapons into a ball." I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow, "And how the hell did you get that envelope if it's from the palace?"  
>Wes' grin widens, "We robbed another carriage. It must've been delivering more of these letters out of the Kingdom. Besides, it's a masquerade, no one will recognize us 'cause we'll all be wearing masks and sounds to me that you're scared, little brother." I clenched my fists, "I told you to never call me that! And when you put it that way . . ." I trail off, my real fear wasn't the guards but running into <em>her<em>. For some reason just the thought of seeing the girl I saved that day got me nervous. But since it was a _masquerade_ it couldn't hurt to go . . . could it?

_Maka's POV_

(A/N Maka's POV takes place a while before Soul's) I was called into the Death Room where Lord Death mostly rules from. I'm rarely called there so I was a little worried. Soon I was standing before him with Kid at his right, staring down at me with his golden eyes. I kneel on the stairs in a bow and look at Lord Death, "What is it you called me for, sir?" Lord Death looked down at me, "Maka, as you know you're fifteenth birthday is approaching and as princess, you are required to find a future husband at this age." My jaw dropped, they still see me as a princess even with my victory from a while ago! I folded my arms like a five year old child and scowled. "Come now, Maka." Lord Death said, "It is time but you know what? We'll make it your choice to choose your future husband." I dropped my arms, this sounded interesting, and Lord Death went on. "We'll make the party a masquerade so you won' be able to recognize any of the boys!" I looked at him, "But what fun would it be for me to not recognize the boy I will later marry?" Lord Death wagged one of his abnormally large white fingers, "Silly, Maka," I made a face, "you'll be able to find the right boy for you, trust your gut ok? Think positively! True love will find its way!"  
>I sighed and agreed, and then as I walked down the hall I thought about what would happen at the ball. The boy with the red eyes, I closed my own, smiled and clasped my hand over my heart, he is the one for me. I just have to look for those red eyes. The invitations were immediately sent out.<p>

_Soul's POV_

Our village had two girls who were better in crafts and preparing weapons than fighting but they could definitely snap a bone when they needed to, their names were Kim and Jackie. They started on our masks after we persuaded them it was ok we went to the party and Marie worked on our tuxedos and dresses. And by 'we' I meant, me, Wes, Sakura, Nygus, and the Thompson sisters, yes it wasn't too many people but we weren't taking risks like when our groups went to rob the palace. It was moon rise and we were all dressed up. Many of the village girls crowded around Wes, swooning. I heard heels clopping on the ground, turned around and was completely in awe and shock. There, standing in a knee-length white dress and white heels was Sakura. She was looking at the ground, blushing a little. "You look very . . . nice, Soul." I rubbed the back of my neck, "Thanks . . . you too, Sakura." "Aw, how cute." Liz teased and Patty giggled and I glared at them, "Shut up."  
>"All right now everyone," Nygus said, "Are you ready?" "Ready." we all replied. I smirked and glanced at Wes who was surrounded by about fifteen girls screaming like they were face-to-face with Justin Bieber. "Yeah, let's go while Wes is busy." Wes by now was actually trying to free himself, he glared at me, "I'm gonna kill you, Soul!" I laughed and waved at my brother, "See ya, Wes!" My brother freed himself and charged at me, I just laughed and ran into the dark forest, leaving my friends sweatdropping behind us. Liz sighed, "Man, do those two every quit?" Patty giggled, "Haha! Look at em go!" Sakura giggled and Nygus just shook her head, then she looked at the girls, "Come on, girls." Sakura, Liz and Patty nodded.<p>

_Maka's POV_

I stood in my room with Tsubaki, and looked at my reflection examining my outfit. I wore a knee-length purple dress and heels as well as a black choker around my neck. My hair was in half-pigtails that were curled at the end. "You look beautiful." Tsubaki smiled then I did. "Thanks, Tsubaki." She wore a long white dress that fell to the middle of her lower leg. I picked up my mask and examined it; it was quite a nice mask, purple with a few sequences that glimmered in the light. "Nervous?" Tsubaki asked me and I sighed placing my mask back on my table. "I don't know, Tsubaki. It's just I'm not sure I'll find the right boy for me." Tsubaki smiled, "I think you're more concerned that that boy who saved you won't be there." I looked at her, "How do you know?" "Maka, you always talk about him and I can tell when you daydream, you dream about finding him." I shook my head, smiled and sighed/laughed, "When are you ever wrong, Tsubaki." She giggled, "Well come on, the party will be starting shortly." I grabbed my mask and walked down the hall with her.  
>I entered the ball room and immediately saw Black*Star, Kid, Lord Death, and Papa. "MAKAAAA YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Papa said as he pranced toward me, arms wide open. I side-stepped and he tumbled down the stairs. "Hello, Maka." Lord Death said then he clasped his palms together and leaned to one side, "Oh don't you look nice." I smiled and curtsied, "Thank you, Lord Death." "Well feel free to chat, the party will begin soon." I looked at the dance floor, basking in the elegant light of the enormous chandelier, from the balcony. "Hellooo? Earth to Maka." I heard Black*Star say and I turned around, "Huh what?" He wore a, no surprise, sloppy tuxedo and his tie was messed up. "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" I whacked him with a book and let him whimper for a few moments.<br>"Where's your mask, Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked and the blue-haired assassin sprang to his feet. "What's the use of a mask when my godliness will just shine through? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I whacked him with the book again and he fell to the floor. "Hello, Maka." Kid said. He was wearing a tuxedo and purple dress shirt underneath. "Hi, Kid." "You look quite nice." I looked at my dress, "Oh, thanks it was my mom's." I shot a glare at my father who was crawling back up the stairs, "Don't look at me that way, Maka. I loved your mother very much." "Yeah so much that you cheated behind her back." I snarled and Papa went to his corner, "Maka-chan is mad at me." He whimpered to his Maka doll as tears streamed down my father's face. How scary is it when your father has a doll version of you. I struck him with a book and he fell over, crying and blood spewing from his head.  
>"Attention everyone!" Lord Death sang, "It's time for the party to begin!" Kid and I stood on the balcony and Black*Star was already running for the food, Tsubaki scurried after him, "Black*Star! It took me forever to prepare that save some for the party!" Black*Star sighed, "Alright fine, but even gods need to eat too." Tsubaki sighed. Kid and I rolled our eyes, "She should ask him to dance." I say and Kid looked at me, "Why?" "Because she likes him and I know it's a little out of the ordinary for a girl to ask a boy to dance, but I just think she should." Kid and I looked at the enormous door as they opened, and party guests flooded into the ballroom.<p>

_Soul's POV_

Liz, Patty, Sakura, Nygus, Wes, and I stopped, near the ballroom that was attached to the side of the palace, behind a patch of trees and shrubbery. We looked at each other, brushed our tuxedos and dresses and put on our masks. Liz and Patty wore pink dresses and their masks were fuchsia with glittering sequences on them. The sisters looked at each other, "Whoa." Liz said after a pause, "Pretty!" Patty said in awe, "You look so nice, sis!" Liz smiled, "You too, Patty." Patty giggled. I was surprised; you'd never know it was them! Wes's mask was black, like his soul T_T, and Nygus looked nothing like herself! Normally she is covered in bandages to conceal scars from previous battles and burns from an unfortunate fire that struck the forest as well as our village. She wore a green dress and green mask. "Well someone likes the color of grass." I smirk and she looked at me, "We had no other colors when Jackie and Kim were making our outfits, unless you wanted to look like a leprechaun and wear a green tux and I a black dress." I immediately shut up, "That would _not_ look cool, man."  
>"Where's your mask, Soul?" I turned around to see Sakura, standing in her white dress and her mask was white and glittery, she sort of reminded me of a swan. "Well the ugly duckling has changed." I smiled but she frowned, she knew I meant her missing eye. "I'm sorry, Sakura. That wasn't cool of me." "No kidding." She retorted and I flinched, she stormed pass me, I let out an exaggerated breath and I put my mask on. "Ooooh wow, Soul-kun! You look amazing!" Patty cooed and I rubbed the back of my head, "Uh thanks, Patty." Liz smiled, "Come on; let's go the party's already started."<p>

_Maka's POV_

Soon, the room was filled with party guests; I blinked in surprise as to the volume of people. "What's wrong?" Kid asked, "Nothing it's just . . . I didn't expect to see this many people!" Kid laughed, "Well you should've I mean only a fool would deny an invitation to a royal party." I shrugged, "I guess." "Fool!" We heard and looked around; I looked back at my reaper friend. "Did you hear something?" "Fool! Of course he did you stupid girl." Kid and I looked next to me to see a demented . . . penguin? No. Some kind of white creature thing. "Father." Kid said to Lord Death, "Who is this?" "Hm?" Lord Death replied looking at the thing standing next to me, "Oh . . . hello, Excalibur." "Hello! Quite a party eh?" Lord Death sweatdropped and scratched the side his head with one large finger, "Yes, but I do not believe you were invited." Excalibur pointed his cane at him, "Fool! Number 500 of my 1,000 tasks clearly states that I am invited to _all_ royal events even without invitation."  
>Kid and I just made a face then we shrugged it off and placed our masks on our faces. Kid's was black, grey, and white, a mask that very much suited his attire and reaper self. "Ready, Princess Maka?" He smiled mischievously; I felt my eyebrow twitch but controlled myself, "You are sooo gonna get it tomorrow." I say through gritted teeth in a plastered smile to the crowd below. The guests below whispered to each other for silence and Kid stepped up, "Ahem. Thank you all for coming to our humble party." He places a hand over his heart and the other behind his back, I smiled. Kid was always a great public speaker, he continued. "As you know this party is dedicated to our lovely Princess Maka."—he gestured to me; I waved at the crowd as they cheered—"By the end of the night she will decide on one lucky boy here to marry in the future." The boys in the room cheered but I plastered on another smile, I already had my heart set on one boy, no other.<p>

_Soul's POV_

On the balcony in the huge ballroom was a boy my age. He had black hair with what appeared to be white lines on the left side of his head; he wore a pitch black tux and a black, grey, and white mask. Next to him was Lord Death and Spirit, the former king. Yes my village and I know about the whole ordeal with Spirit Albarn: his womanizing, cheating behind his now ex-wife's back, his depriving from the throne and his daughter, still, retaining her position in the royal line. We don't live under a rock and we have sources that help us keep updated about what goes on in the Kingdom. "Who the heck is that guy?" Liz asked behind me, "He's actin' like the head honcho." Patty giggled next to her, "I dunno who he is but he's pretty cute isn't he, sis." Liz protested, "Don't be ridiculous, Patty! Besides I can't even see his face so how can _you_ judge?" Patty smiled, "I just know, kay?" I looked at them, "Ssh, be quiet guys." I smile a lopsided smile, "Besides, it's not cool to interrupt peoples' speeches, take a look at that guy." I point to the spiky blue-haired guy in the corner, wolfing down food at the buffet table.  
>The black-haired boy on the balcony struggled to contain his anger as he continued his speech through gritted teeth, then the blue-haired boy burped and the emo kid snapped, "BE QUIET, BLACK*STAR! YOU'RE RUINING MY PERFECT SPEECH!" He and the other boy began to wrestle, "<em>I<em> RUINED IT! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO YOU'RE _TALKING_ TOO! THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR THAT'S WHO AND I WILL SURPASS GOD BUT FIRST I'LL SURPASS _YOU!_" Then I noticed a girl on the balcony in a purple dress and mask, she was sweatdropping and let out a sigh. She took two books in her hands and tossed them at the two fighting boys who immediately ceased their bickering. "Kid, Black*Star, stop acting like idiots and shut up or next time I'll be sure to use my extra-large encyclopedia!" The emo boy, Kid I assume, got up and brushed off his tuxedo then he dipped his head, "My apologies, Maka." Black*Star stood up next and pointed to him, "Yeah, his apologies, Maka. It was all _his_ fault." That deserved another book to knock him out.  
>I looked at Maka on the balcony; she had one hand on her forehead and the other on her hip. "Tsubaki, please take him to his room and be sure he doesn't come back into this party." I looked back at the unconscious Black*Star to see a tall girl, sighing, with black hair in a bun take him under the arms and drag him out of the room. Poor girl to have to handle with an obnoxious guy like him and I could tell that Maka was mortified, her hand was hiding her eyes and her head was bowed, poor her, too, and poor emo kid. I chuckled. "Man it must suck to have to deal with <em>him<em>." "Ssh." Nygus whispered and I obeyed. It was silent; all eyes were on Maka and Kid who had joined her side again. "Yeah, Maka!" Cried one boy from the massive crowd as he punched the air, "Way to take charge!" other cries followed and I found myself joining in. Wes and the others stared at me then, Maka lifted her head, clearly taken by surprise then she giggled and waved. She had such a cute smile. Then, I think she looked my way. Her emerald eyes met my crimson ones; she smiled again then looked at the crowd and spread her arms out, "Well without further delay let the party begin! Enjoy everybody!"  
>Music began to play, friends began to socialize and food and drinks were served. "Well . . ." Sakura said looking confused, "now what do we do?" Nygus looked at her, "Socialize, blend in with the crowd." A look of horror came upon Sakura's face, Nygus smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, Sakura, you're wearing a mask, no one will recognize you." Sakura nodded, looked around unsurely then walked into the crowd. Nygus and Wes broke away as well leaving me with Liz and Patty. They looked behind me, I turned and gasped. I heard the sisters clop away in their heels, leaving me with <em>her<em>. "P-Princess Maka." I stammered and she cocked her head with an absolutely adorable smile. "Haha no need to be nervous I won't call the guards unless you were a thief haha." I forced out a laugh that hopefully was believable. "That was pretty cool how you handled those guys back there." Maka smiled, "Thanks, I've known them since I was pretty young so I know how to deal with them." She gestured her hand to the buffet table, "Want to get a drink?" I nodded with a grin, "Yeah, sounds good." Maka led me to where all of the drinks were; I poured her a glass of orange soda and did the same for me. "Oh, thanks." She said as she took the glass. "No prob." I replied and we walked to a white pillar nearby.  
>"What's your name?" Maka asked, "Soul." I replied and she smiled, "It's very nice to meet you, Soul." I took a sip of my drink, "Same." "So, Soul", Maka said, "where ya from?" "Not around here." The song playing ended and everyone paused to clap for the band. Maka continued when the next song played, "You're parents here?" I bowed my head and stared at my glass that I swirled in my hand, the orange soda churning. "Nah, they were killed." Maka frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—", "Don't worry 'bout it." I smile at her, "It's cool. It's the circle of life know what I mean?" She smiled, "I guess." "Maka-chaaaan!" I heard someone call and Maka whipped her head around, "Oh no, it's my father! He expects to me find a future husband tonight!" "Makaaa!" He called again; I took Maka by the wrist and guided her behind me. The red-headed man walked up to me, "Oh, hello there." He smiled, "Have you happen to see my daughter?" I shook my head, "Can't say I have, sorry." He nodded. "Alright thank you for telling me." He walked away and I side-stepped to see Maka facing the pillar.<br>"Hm?" I say and stepped in front of her, "Hellooo." I say waving my hands. Her eyes were wide then she shook her head, "Huh? What?" I raised an eyebrow, "What was that?" She looked at me, "What was what?" "You just like zoned out when your father came by." "Oh!" She bowed her head, "It's nothing but I'm just wondering"—she looked up at me—"why did you do that? How did you pick up that I am not quite fond of my father?" I smirked a little, "Well you're practically an open book, and I could tell you feel that way about him by how you reacted when he called you." She hit my head with a book, and I fell to the floor, "Ow! Hey what the hell was that for?" She put her hands on her hips and walked away. "Geez what's her deal." I heard a giggle and turned to see Liz talking to Kid. I just had to eavesdrop. "So how are you enjoying the party?" Kid asked coolly. "It's pretty cool I guess." Kid flinched, "Wh-whaaat! You guess! I took precious time out of my days to make this party perfect!" Then he fell to the floor pounding it with his fist saying this like, he was garbage and scum and blah blah blah.  
>I let out a snort of laughter and Liz caught my eye then mouthed: "Help me!" I snickered and mouthed back: "You're on your own." Then quickly walked away before I could see her reaction, I kept walking and suddenly ran into someone, a big blue man. "Hey." He said and looked down at me. "You ok?" He offered his hand, "Uh, yeah." I replied and got to my feet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into ya like that. Wasn't cool of me." The man laughed, "It's ok don't worry about, I don't hold a grudge, back when I was alive I was always forgiving." I blinked and raised an eyebrow, "Right." Then to my surprise the person he was talking to was Nygus. "This is Sid, the head guard." I stepped back and saw a look in Nygus' eyes that said: <em>"Its ok, Soul. But lose it and we're all screwed." <em>I held out my hand, "Nice to meet you, Sid." He shook my hand, "The pleasures all mine . . ." "Soul." I conclude.  
>Sid nodded, "Right, got it. We'll don't let us get in your way in socializing with other guests." I nodded, "Yeah." Then walked away looking around, "Huh, wonder where Patty, Sakura, and Wes are. Not to mention Maka disappeared." Then I heard a loud laugh and knew immediately who it belonged to: Patricia Thompson. I finally found her and saw two others she was talking to, a bald kid my age and another with dark hair in a spiky ponytail. "Haha! So how long have you known Harvar, Ox?" Patty asked. "A while." The bald kid replied. I walked away to leave the trio to socialize, wondering where Wes and Sakura were. Then I saw Sakura talking to a bunch of guys. "My, my" said one, obviously they were all drunk, "aren't you a pretty girl." Sakura twirled and giggled, "Thank you." Another one seemed like he was drooling and I shuddered, "Hey, sweetheart where ya from?" Sakura winked, "That's for me to know and you boys to find out." What was she doing? Why would she lure them? A third snickered, "Mind if I take you home with me? We can have some fun." Sakura help up a hand, "Oh no thank you, I'm not interested."<br>Then the same guy pinned her to a wall hard, his face inches from hers and he took off his mask, it looked like he had a piece of metal on the bridge of his nose and he had ear piercings as well. "Then at least let me give you kiss my dear." Sakura was trembling now and I was about to jump in to help her but my feet seemed to be stuck to the floor. Sakura's oppressor was leaning closer and closer, his mouth drooling then my jaw dropped when Sakura puckered her lips, inviting his slobbery mouth to press against hers. Then she grabbed a fork from the table next to her and stabbed his eye. The man pulled back in a screech of pain. "That's what you get for assaulting me you damned perv!" Her oppressor glared at her before running out of the ballroom, his friends looked at Sakura, panicked, and followed after him. "Giriko! Wait up!" When I could no longer see the group of drunks I smiled and punched the air, "Yeah! Nice one, Sakura!" I shouted and she looked at me, "Soul-kun." "But one quick question." I said walking up to her, "Why were you luring them?" She hardened her gaze on me, "They were drunk and it's a party, I wanted to tease them a little now excuse me." She said pushing past me, I looked at her. Guess she was still upset with me from before we entered the party.  
>I'll talk to her later. Someone was clapping and I looked at the balcony to see Spirit getting everyone's attention, "And now! Gentlemen grab a young lady and lead her to the dance floor for our final song! And one lucky lad in this room will be asked to dance by our darling Princess Maka." A spotlight shown on Maka and she smiled at everyone, the boys started murmuring to each other. "I bet Maka's gonna want to dance with me." "Haha, no way man! You're a horrible dancer!" "No she's gonna wanna dance with me." I just sighed then looked away and saw Kid talking with Liz again. "Wanna dance?" He said offering his hand, "No way!" Liz protested then looked away, "Unless you want to look like an idiot dancing with an oaf like me." Kid smiled, "Well I won't know how much of an idiot I'll look like if I don't dance with you." Liz blushed and I snickered. Now I could be wrong but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here. (AN Kyoya from the first episode of Ouran High School Host Club which I also sadly do not own.) Liz finally gave in and took Kid's hand, the emo boy smiled and I chuckle a little. He was a good head shorter than Liz. Then again Liz was one of the tallest girls I knew.  
>I looked around to find Maka who walked up to me, "Hi, Soul, I'm sorry about earlier." I smiled, "It's cool you do pack a good blow though." She smiled and examined her fingers . . . was she <em>blushing?<em> Uh oh. "Listen uh, I don't really know you too well but it seems like we've known each other for a while which is funny since we first met tonight." I gasped. Does this mean . . . she doesn't remember me saving her that day? She looked up at me, "But I just wanted to ask you, Soul . . . do you . . ." She gasped and her eyes widened. "It's you." She murmured and time froze between us.

**Black*Star: LET ME OUTTA THIS ROOM, VAMPIRENINJA101!**

**Me: YOU'RE RUINING MY PERFECT CLIFFHANGER, BLACK*STAR!**

**Kid: Welcome to the club. **

**Black*Star: I'LL GET OUTTA HERE AND WHEN I DO YOU'RE BOTH DEAD YA HERE ME!**

***Hears window open* Maka: Makaaa-CHOP! *Black*Star faints and window closes again***

**Me: Thank you, Maka.**

**Once again my apologies for not updating! Wow this was eight pages! I think this makes up for the time :) please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ordeals

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had such a lack of inspiration to write I hate it! Anyone else totally hate when this happens to them? Then I was stuck with reading and annotating Romeo and Juliet! Ugh! _ Anyway please R&R! What'll happen? Find out in this chapter of Ordeals and you may be surprised at the end ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Black*Star: Ya damned right you don't! Only gods like me can! HAHAHA**

**Me: T_T Ya know you don't own it either**

Ordeals

_Soul's POV_

_Th-thump. Th-thump. _Aside from the beating of my heart, roaring in my ears, it was silent. Time seemed to freeze. Even the music went mute but the musicians continued to play. "It's you." Maka repeated, a hand over her heart, her eyes no longer wide. _Crap,_ I thought, _what do I do? _"Those red eyes . . . I saw them last when I was saved me from drowning." She walked closer . . . and closer. I began to sweat. Then she . . . passed me. I turned around to see her approaching . . . Wes. I clenched my fists. Damn that bastard, trying to take every girl from me. Not that I liked Maka, I hardly knew her! But Liz, Patty, and Sakura were my only girlfriends. Nygus was way older than me so I never would consider her as a friend, just as a fellow mentor who taught me to live and thieve.  
>Maka bowed her head; Wes had his hands in his pockets and just stared at her. I turned and strained my ears to hear Maka amongst the crowd and music, "I just can't believe I finally found you." She lifted her head with a sheepish smile, "I-I knew you'd come! I just . . . knew." Then she blushed and bowed her head, "Um, may I have this dance?" I clenched my teeth, damn it Wes! My brother smiled, "Of course, my lady." He took Maka's hand and led her to the dance floor. The other couples cleared off, leaving the princess and thief dancing to a slow song. Wes had one arm around her waist and held her hand while Maka had one hand on his shoulder.<br>I tilted my head back and moaned. "Ugh, why does this happen to me?" Then I walked away from the dance floor and found Kid laughing at Liz who was blushing, "I told you I was a horrible dancer." Kid smiled a charming smile, "No, no. You're a lovely dancer, better then that blonde girl over there." He pointed to Patty who was spinning Ox around in the air laughing. "That blonde girl is my little sister." Liz said sternly with a scowl. Kid blinked, "Oh, my apologies, I didn't know." Liz snorted, "Yeah, ok." I sighed. Liz was very protective of Patty since she was the only family she had left, so even the slightest insult toward the young blonde set the older sister off.  
>Liz turned to walk to her sister when Kid grabbed her wrist, "Liz, please, I didn't mean—", Liz lifted her arm, throwing Kid's hand away, "Let go of me!" Then a pink flash blasted from her fingertip. I gasped and I noticed Nygus, Patty, and Sakura do the same. The song ended and the crowd applauded then died down when Maka and Wes walked up to Spirit and Lord Death on the balcony. "And now to reveal the face of my daughter's future husband!" Spirit said throwing his arms out. I looked at Wes in horror and a look came to his red eyes, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nygus look at him, then at Liz, and back, with a warning look behind her mask. Wes caught it and turned to Spirit, "I am truly sorry, sir, but my friend is ill and I must go." Spirit was surprised, "Oh alright, but may we see your face?" Wes shook his head and looked worriedly at Liz, man he was a good actor. "No I am sorry, sir but I really must go." And without another word he ran down the stairs leaving a surprised Maka and Lord Death behind.<br>Nygus led Liz out of the ballroom quickly and Patty, Wes, Sakura and I ran after her. "Waah!" Sakura cried as she tripped on her heels, I ran back and picked her up. "Klutz." I muttered running again. "Hey that's not fair!" She protested blushing, "I'm in heels!" I shook my head, "Excuses, excuses." Patty had taken her heels off and held them as she ran. Wes followed up from the rear, making sure I wouldn't stumble as I carried a still upset Sakura. I managed to catch up to Nygus and Liz. "Liz, are you alright?" Liz had a hand over her right eye and her left one was wide, "Y-yeah." "You ok, sis?" Patty asked leaning forward, Liz dropped her hand and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine, Patty. Don't worry." Patty frowned, clearly unconvinced.

_Maka's POV_

(A/N Maka's POV takes place before Soul's) I found him . . . the boy who saved me that day. "It's you." I repeated with a hand over my heart. "Those red eyes . . . I saw them last when I was saved me from drowning." I walked closer . . . and closer. Then I passed Soul. Part of me felt badly about leaving him but most of me was too overwhelmed that I had found my hero. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking at me; I bowed my head "I just can't believe I finally found you." I lifted my head and smiled at him, "I-I knew you'd come! I just . . . knew." I felt myself growing warm and bowed my head, "Um, may I have this dance?" He smiled, "Of course, my lady." Then he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. The other couples cleared off, leaving the dance floor for me and him dancing to a slow song. He had one arm around my waist and held my hand while I had my free hand on his shoulder. I stared up at him, "Thank you so much for coming. It means the world to me." He smiled charming smile, "Wouldn't miss this party for the world, princess." I smiled warmly. I did it. I found my hero.  
>Then I frowned. Those eyes. The ones I had seen that day had gentleness embedded in them . . . but these eyes seemed to be blazing with ambition. He frowned, "What's wrong?" I blinked then smiled, "Hm? Oh it's nothing. I was just wondering if you were ok with dancing me alone on the dance floor so suddenly." The grin returned to his tan face "Yeah it's cool. Don' worry too much." It was silent for a moment until he broke it, "You're a very lovely dancer, princess." I blushed, "Oh, uh th-thank you. I-I took lessons when I was little." "Well they have definitely paid off." He smiled his charming smile and I blushed harder. Then we stopped dancing. "What's the matter?" I now realized I was trembling greatly. Oh just great, the entire ballroom is watching!<br>"I-i-it's n-nothing. I'm f-fine." "Geez, you sound like that wizard kid I passed on my way here." I gasped. He saw Crona? He rarely leaves his house! "Y-you saw him?" He raised an eyebrow, "That kid was a guy? I didn't know what the hell he was." I couldn't help but laugh at this. No one in the Kingdom really knew what gender Crona was when they first see him and it was always funny to know what others first thought of him as. The song ended, my partner and I bowed to each other before walking up onto the balcony where my hero would finally reveal who he was. "And now to reveal the face of my daughter's future husband!" Papa said throwing his arms out. I stared at the crowd, my dance partner standing directly to my right. Then something he said made me turn to him in surprise, "I am truly sorry, sir, but my friend is ill and I must go." Papa was just as surprised as I was, "Oh alright, but may we see your face?" The white-haired boy shook his head and looked worriedly into the crowd. "No I am sorry, sir but I really must go." And without another word he ran down the stairs leaving me, Lord Death and Papa staring after him in shock.  
>The crowd began to murmur. "Well that was unexpected." Lord Death said. "Fool!" Excalibur said. "Oh <em>you're<em> still here." I said, narrowing my eyes into slits and pouting, annoyed. "Fool!" He said pointing his cane in my face. "Of course I am! I know how this tale will end." I put my hands on my hips and faced him, "Oh you do? Then what happens?" "Fool!" He turned his back on me, "I'm not going to tell you." My eyebrow twitched. Ok one day I am _seriously_ gonna pulverize this guy, er, thing. That was legit. I heard footsteps and saw Kid walking up the stairwell onto the balcony and for some reason he looked rather gloomy. "What's wrong, Kid? You look upset." He looked up, "What? Oh, I'm sorry." He smiled. "Everything's fine."  
>I wasn't convinced in the least, he couldn't fool me <em>that<em> easily. I smile and fold my arms over my chest. "I get it." Kid looked a bit shocked, "Get what?" I smile with my eyes half-closed and lean forward, "You met a girl during the party and she left with my dance partner and his ill friend." Kid sighed, "Damn you Maka." I giggled, "We-e-e-ll come on! Give me details! What she look like!" Kid seemed to be blushing a little, "Maka you're embarrassing me." I smiled evilly, "Come on, Kid. Don't escape the inevitable." Kid growled. "Well she had long light brown hair and blue eyes; she was a little over fair-skinned. Oh and she was pretty tall." I looked up and placed a finger under my chin, "Oh yeah I remember her." I gleamed at him, "She was pretty and a good head taller than you, Kid." Kid blushed, "Quite it, Maka. You're embarrassing me." He was taken off guard when I wrapped my arm around his neck and winked at him, "Way to go, Kid!"  
>"Oh my little Kiddo has a crush! How cute!" Lord Death added smiling behind his mask and his large, white hands together. Kid blushed harder and growled quietly. "Mmmm, Father don't you have a dance to wrap up." "Oh that's right!" Lord Death responded then he stretched his arms out to the crowd, "Thank you all for coming! Have a safe trip home!" Everyone bowed, "Thanks Lord Death!" They all said and slowly, the guests left the ballroom and into the starry night under the light of the smiling moon.<p>

_Soul's POV_

I dapped at Liz's forehead with a wet rag but she pushed my hand away and sat up in her bed. "Quit it, Soul. I'm fine." I raised an eyebrow, "What happened to you back there?" She looked at me with her blue eyes, "I have not freakin idea." "You sure you're ok, sis?" Patty asked leaning forward and Liz smiled and rubbed her sister's head, "Yeah don't worry 'bout me, kay?" Patty just stared at her with round, concerned blue eyes, "Kay." She said quietly. I stared at the sisters. However, my mind traveled.

_~Flashback (The day after the party) ~_

_I walked into my room and sat on my bed as I examined my mask. The eyeholes had a dark, yet see through, net in them. "So . . . that's why she didn't recognize me . . . these things made it hard for her to see my red eyes." I decided to ask Jackie and Kim about it. "Oh, hey, Soul." Kim said. "Hey, um why is there like . . . this . . . thing in the eyeholes?" Jackie and Kim took my dark blue and white mask and looked at it. "Oh we were actually experimenting for what the masks should look like, this was the first idea." I scowled at them, "Oh, so I get the crappy mask?" "Oh, so we made you a mask." Jackie retorted. I glared at her, grabbed the mask and walked away. "Thanks guys." I call 'gratefully' with a wave of my hand. The two sighed, "Geez why can't Soul be a gentleman like Wes." Kim said. "Yeah." Jackie agreed. My eyebrow twitched and I snarled. Damn my bastard brother for stealing every girl's hearts. Not that I was interested in any girl in this village, but if anyone said Sakura I'd kill them. _

I shook my head to clear it and stood up, "I'll go get some food." I took one last look at Liz and Patty before I left the room. "Where ya goin', Soul?" I sighed. Of course it was Jack. I faced him, "I'm just going out to get some food for Liz and Patty." Jack sneered and I turned around to face the exit but ended up walking into him and two of his other friends. "Well before you go out on your little errand why don't we fight first?" I dipped my head and we walked into the forest.  
>The wind blew our hair; I glared at the trio in front of me, my hands in my pockets. Jack lunges for me, my hands still in pockets, I side stepped, swung my leg under him, tripping him. Then I used one arm to block one of his friend's kicks. I smiled my toothy smile. "You call yourselves opponents?" Jack's other friend lunged at me, I ducked and jabbed him in the rib cage, then the shoulders causing him to fall into a heap, weakened. The other friend ran at me, I leaned back and struck his neck then he collapsed on his friend. I shoved my hands back in my pockets and slammed on my cool, serious face. It was just me and Jack. He came at me; I crossed my arms as I blocked his blows. "Whatsa matta, Evans?" He jeered, "Why ain't ya fighting back? Too much of a softy?"<br>I snapped at this and suddenly seized his shoulders, I lifted him into the air as I spun him around, and next I flung him into his recovering companions and watched as they flew into the river. I walked to the edge, hands in pockets and grinned. "Nah more like I'm too good a fighter for you amateurs." I looked at the sky; I'd see em back in the village. Now to do what I came out here to do.  
>After a few minutes I had collected two fish, one for each Thompson sister, and a handful of berries and started for my village; then I stopped walking. What happened last night? I recalled the blast that had come from Liz's fingertips. She did accidentally fire a bullet? That had to be it. Nothing else could explain it. When I reached the village, I dropped the food when I saw the two youngest twins, Fire and Thunder, collapsed in the clearing. Their best friend, Kilik Rung, was running to them then he stopped dead when the twins turned into massive iron fists, then back again. Oh no . . . not again. Kilik held the two in his arms, "Hey, guys! Wake up!" However the twins didn't respond. They only shifted from weapon form into human form. Oh man . . . this ordeal was not cool in the least.<p>

_Maka's POV_

After the last of the guests cleared out, I took a shower and got into my pajamas. I was walking in the hall when I met Kid. "Hey." He said. "Hey." I replied then I realized something. "Oh my gosh! Tsubaki and Black*Star aren't here still!" Kid's eyes widened, "Oh yeah, man no wonder it was so quiet!" He raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "I think I know where they might be." I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Huh?" He smiled more, "You up for a ride on Beelzebub?" I smiled, "Oh yeah." We went outside and hopped onto Kid's skateboard, I placed my hands gently on his shoulders; good thing Kid could lengthen the board when he had to fit two people. Then, he took us up to where Black*Star's window was. I quietly opened the window and the reaper boy and I perched on a ledge next to the window and out of sight.  
>"C'mon, Tsubaki, move outta the way. That party is nothing without me being there." I peered around the corner slightly to see Tsubaki standing in front of the door. "I'm sorry, Black*Star, but Maka specifically told me now to let you leave your room." Black*Star folded his arms, "Damn that chic. She's such a killjoy." I was tempted to Arial Maka-Chop him, but I fought the urge. Tsubaki frowned and looked down, her hands in front of her. "Well I don't she's a killjoy. . . I think Maka-chan is really looking out for you, Black*Star. Don't you remember that guy Free? When he disturbed Lord Death's crowning party, he was warned not to come because he was so obnoxious! Then he was executed!" Black*Star blinked and Tsubaki's kind, blue eye narrowed in sadness. "I just don't want that happening to you." She likes him, why doesn't she just say it?<br>"Tsubaki." Black*Star said and Tsubaki lifted her head, "Yes, Black*Star?" He walked up to her, she was blushing and I found myself leaning. Boy stood before girl for a couple of moments. Then, Black*Star flicked her forehead and smiled, "I'M THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I CAN BE EXECUTED!" Tsubaki sweatdropped and I sighed, the blue-haired boy to a reached for the doorknob. "No!" Tsubaki snapped fierceness in her blue eyes. "I can't let you, Black*Star, I told Maka I'd make sure you stayed here." Black*Star ignored her with a smile. Tsubaki had tears pouring down her face, "Do you want to end up like Free?" Black*Star stopped dead in his tracks and I flinched, Tsubaki never yelled. She really is loyal to me: obeying my orders. And she's loyal to the one she likes: bringing up Free's fate and trying hard to prevent Black*Star from that fate as well.  
>"What's going on with you, Tsubaki? Why are you telling me this? And why the hell are you crying?" His hand was on the doorknob, rivers were streaming from Tsubaki's eyes, "It's because . . . I LIKE YOU, BLACK*STAR!" At this, Black*Star's eyes widened as did mine and Kid's, even Tsubaki's and she had her hands over her mouth.<p>

**Who expected **_**that?**_** What will Black*Star's response be?**

**Maka: I hope he likes her back . . . otherwise poor Tsubaki will be utterly heartbroken! And I don't want to have to deal with an ordeal like that. Vampireninja101 please make a good response. For Tsubaki.**

**Me: Hey I've been feeling a little evil lately so don't count on it.**

**Please Review and tell me watcha think :D **


	9. Chapter 9: A Day Under the Laughing Sun

**Here's the next chapter! We all know that Tsubaki took a big step but how will Black*Star react to it? Read on to find out and gomen if Black*Star is a little OOC Please R&R **

**P.S seqka711 let me know if this is better**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

A Day under the Laughing Sun

_Maka's POV _

"Because I . . . I . . . I, LIKE YOU BLACK*STAR!" After Tsubaki had said that, everyone's eyes widened and Tsubaki had her hands over her mouth. I tried not to shout in joy: Tsubaki finally confessed! Kid glanced at me then back at the two, waiting for the assassin's response. Tsubaki's eyes quivered and she bowed her head.

"I've . . . always liked you . . . that's why . . . I always want to be by your side . . . to protect you, Black*Star."

Black*Star stared at her then smirked. "Protect me? Tsubaki, a big star like me doesn't need protecting."

My eyebrow twitched in fury. Here was Tsubaki, confessing to him and declaring she wanted to always be by his side and protect him . . . can't that jerk go five minutes without mentioning his 'greatness'? Kid put a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. I calmed down. For some reason whenever I stared into those golden eyes, I felt calm and safe. I wonder why? Probably because Kid and I were close friends since we were seven. We turned our focus back to Tsubaki and Black*Star.

Tsubaki looked away, her eyes closed. "I know I'm probably not the girl you deserve but I really like you, Black*Star."

Black*Star was silent for a moment, his hair hid his eyes; "Can I go to the party now?" Tsubaki swallowed and bowed her head.

I stood up but Kid pulled me to him, "Calm down." He whispered in my ear, "Maybe Black*Star just needs time to deal with this."

I gritted my teeth, "Fine but still, Tsubaki does _not_ deserve to be treated that way, under any circumstance!"

Kid bowed his head, "I know, I know." 

Black*Star walked out of the room and Tsubaki sniffled, the door closed, I peered around the corner and saw she was crying. I looked at Kid and we flew back to the entrance, on Beelzebub then I started to run for Black*Star's room. I passed him in the hallway, his hair covered his eyes. I stopped in front of his bedroom door. I hesitated a moment before knocking on the door with the back of my hand.

"Tsubaki? It's me, Maka, may I come in?"

"Yes, princess . . . you may."

I blinked. Haven't heard her call me _that_ in a while. I opened the door to see my maid sitting on the bed. I sat next to her and acted as though I hadn't heard anything that happened between her and Black*Star.

"I'm really sorry you had to leave the party, Tsubaki."

She managed a smile, "No, no, it's alright." She looked at the dark carpet.

I stared at her, sympathetically. "Hm? What's wrong, Tsubaki?"

She managed another smile, "Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

Lie. "You sure?" I press on gently.

"Yes."

Silence, then Tsubaki began to sniffle then the next thing I knew she threw herself into my arms, I hugged her as she sobbed, "I-I-I confessed to Black*Star b-b-but he s-said nothing!" I have never seen her cry, it was heartbreaking.

I hugged her tighter, "It's alright, Tsubaki . . . Maybe . . . he isn't the one for you." Tsubaki sniffled and sat up.

"I-I know." She bowed her head. I stared sympathetically at her then hugged her again.

o.0.o

A while passed and Tsubaki finally calmed down and headed down to the ballroom to help with the clean-up. I couldn't sleep so I decided to go down there too. I walked onto the balcony and stopped short when I heard voices . . . Black*Star's and Tsubaki's. I stealthy snuck to the top step and crouched down as I peered through the golden rails.

"Oh! B-Black*Star!" Tsubaki said rather surprised and she paused in her sweeping.

"Hey, Tsubaki." Black*Star replied, his mouth covered by his collar.

Silence. I didn't even dare to breathe. Then Tsubaki broke the eerie stillness,

"Listen . . . I, um, I'm sorry for earlier. You . . . deserve someone better tha-", She was taken off guard entirely as Black*Star grabbed her and pulled her in; he pressed his lips against hers. My jaw dropped. Tsubaki's eyes were wide and Black*Star released her, leaving her fluttering her eyelids in shock.

Black*Star smiled very sweetly. "Hey, a god needs a goddess doesn't' he?" Tsubaki was mad blushing and still in shock as was I!

"Thank you Black*Star." Tsubaki smiled and Black*Star did too.

Black*Star stretched, "Weeeell I'm off to bed see ya."

Tsubaki smiled and waved, "Goodnight, Black*Star."

He started for the stairs; I stood up in fear and bolted for my room, shut the door quietly, and buried myself under the blanket. I smiled. I'd be able to sleep tonight.

_Soul's POV_

The sun laughed in the sky. Thunder and Fire weren't doing so good. They wouldn't wake up and Kilik was freaking out. Wes had met up with Marie and Nygus and when he came back he looked emotionless. "What's up?" I ask as I recline back in my chair at the kitchen table. Then I heard commotion and opened the front door to see everyone gathering in the clearing around Marie and Nygus. I joined them and found the Thompson sisters. "What's going on?"

Patty looked at me, "Oh, Soul-kun! Miss Marie and Nygus-san have come up with a conclusion to these weird sudden transformations that have affected us and the other twins."

I tensed up a little. So . . . they've come up with a conclusion at last.

"Attention, everyone!" Nygus said, "As you all know we have had strange conditions involving the Thompson sisters and now Thunder and Fire. We'll Miss Marie, Wes Evans, and I have come up with a conclusion."

Everyone in the village held their breath, and Marie made the statement. "We have come to the conclusion that it is an epidemic!" Everyone burst into panic,

"An epidemic!"

"What do you think caused it?"

"I don't know but now I'm officially scared!"

I bowed my head. This was not good. Someone touched my arm and I jumped to see Sakura standing next to me, she smiled cutely. "This time _I_ scared _you._" I flashed my lopsided smile, my sharp teeth bared. "Well, well, well. Someone's talking to someone again."

She glared at me then sighed, "I'm sorry for acting like that to you, Soul. You just hurt me then."

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close, "No, _I'm_ sorry . . . for saying that to you. I shouldn'tve said that. I should've known that you'd be hurt by that comment." I looked her dead in her green eye, "I promise you, Sakura, I will never say anything like that to you again."

She stared at me with her one good eye. It quivered. "Oh, Soul." She hugged me and I breathed I her scent.

I didn't like her in case any of you are wondering. But you all are probably thinking 'Yes you do, Soul. Don't deny it'. And I do not. I consider Sakura as a little sister.

"Oooooh," Said Patty, "Sakura and Soul-kun sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

I growled, "Shut the hell up, Patty! It's not like that!" Patty and Liz laughed,

"Whatever you say, Soul." Liz said.

I noticed Sakura was blushing and looking at the ground. "I-it's not like that at all between Soul and I, Patty." Patty hugged her and laughed like . . . well . . . Patty.

The meeting was over and everyone left back to their daily activities: some were leaving to get fruit and other stuff form the forest, others finishing the last touches from the fox attack a while back, and others were training with Nygus while Jackie and Kim practiced healing and making weapons with Marie. An idea popped into my head. I smirked and looked at Liz, "Come on." I grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" She protested

"You'll see." I smiled at her.

We walked up to Kim and Jackie. "Hey guys." I said.

"Oh, hi, Soul." Replied Kim. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." My smile widened then I pointed to them, "I challenge you two."

The two girls blinked in surprise, "A challenge?" They say in unison.

Liz stared at me in shock, "What! What is with you, Soul? I'm not gonna fight them!"

"It's ok." Jackie replied as the two stood up with a gleam in their eye. "We accept your challenge, Soul Evans." Liz facepalmed herself with a sigh and sweatdropped, we looked at Marie, "Would you mind spotting us, Miss Marie?" Kim asked and the blonde woman sighed, "Sure but is fighting really necessary?" I dipped my head,

"Yes." I looked at her eye patch which she had decorated. There was a yellow circle with a lightning bolt in the middle. Her arm was healed but I sighed. She noticed my mood and smiled gently as she placed her hands on my shoulders,

"Hey, what happened that day wasn't your fault, Soul. It's ok, don't worry about it." I smiled with a nod,

"Thanks."

o.0.o

The four of us stood across from each other and Miss Marie stood to the far side of the clearing. Kim and Jackie went into a huddle then Liz gestured for me to as well. "Well," she said with a smirk, "I'm not sure if it's allowed but I could use my bullets."

I shook my head, "Um hopefully you're kidding because they may not look like actual bullets but um they can hurt, Liz."

"I know but I'd only do that just to scare em a bit."

I laughed. Then noticed Kim and Jackie were done discussing so Liz and I faced them. Tension was rising.

_Maka's POV_

The next day after Tsubaki and Black*Star admitted their feelings I decided to take Blair out. I mounted her and walked her towards the Kingdom's gateway. I spotted a guard who looked down at me from his post. "Don't worry," I said and patted Bair's muscular, dark neck, "just taking Blair out for a walk." The guard gave me a look and I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry we won't go far." The guard retreated from the wall and opened the gate. I kicked Blair forward and once we were a few yards from the gate I leaned toward her ear, "Ok, Blair, hya!" She whinnied and cantered onward. We kept on running until we made it into the forest. I pulled my black cloak hood over my head then pulled lightly on the reins signaling for Blair to slow down to a walk. The sun laughed above my head. Why did it laugh? No one in the Kingdom had an answer for that and I doubt they ever will.

_Soul's POV_

We all fought hard. I shouldn'tve underestimated Kim and Jackie this much. The bitches almost broke my freaking arm! Then again I guess that's their strategy: working on weapons and healing and making everyone think they were completely skill less when it came to fighting . . . but when it did **BAM!** Those bastards are definitely in for a surprise. I laughed a little and the two snarled. "What are you laughing at?"

I kept laughing hard, "Nothing! I-I'm just so stupid for underestimating you girls like this! Hahahaha!"

Liz sighed then we caught each other's glance, I calmed down finally. We nodded when we came up with a plan. I looked behind me, held my hands behind my back, then took a step backwards and landed on a branch that silently, stealthily, hurled a few red berries into my hand. I looked at Liz and nodded ever so slightly you could barely catch it. The Thompson sister held her arm up and supported it with the other and pointed a finger at Kim and Jackie. A pink bullet came from Liz's pointer finger that sped toward Kim then Liz snapped her fingers and a blinding flash overcame us. When it had faded it was quiet. "What the heck was that?" Jackie asked then she looked at her partner and gasped. Kim had red dripping from her chest and her eyes were as wide as they could go. "Kim!" Jackie screamed and Kim fell backward. "Kim! KIM!" Jackie screamed. Marie's hands covered her mouth. Jackie knelt beside Kim and shook her, "Kim! . . . Kim, please! You can't—"

Kim blinked her eyes into focus and sat up, "Wh-what? I'm not . . ." she touched the red stain on her shirt then looked at her hand before licking a finger. Her face seemed to turn into an angry, stunned stone. She dropped her finger and rigidly turned her head to look at Jackie. "I-i-it's berry juice." Jackie's face turned dumbfounded. Then, Liz and I burst into laughing; I grabbed my stomach as tears came from my eyes.

"Oh-oh-oh man! Hahahaha! You're reaction!" I breathed, "Oh-ho-ho I-I can't b-breathe!"

Liz whipped a tear, "Priceless! Best thing ever!"

Jackie and Kim glared at us and Liz and I slowly stopped laughing. Marie glared at us, "Soul! Liz! I'm surprised at you! How could you pull a dirty trick like that!"

I winked at her and threw an arm around Liz's neck. She actually bent back to be at my level. "When you're a thief you gotta have a few tricks up your sleeve." Marie sighed and sweatdropped.

Steamed spewed out of Kim's ears, she exploded, waving her arms frantically, "YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! I JUST HAD THIS SHIRT CLEANED! AND I THOUGHT YOU KNEW NOT TO USE YOUR BULLETS, LIZ! YOU IDIOTS! YOU DAMNED, FUCKING IDIOTS!" She bent over, breathing like a savage beast and her teeth sharp, her eyes were wild as was her short, pink hair.

I snorted, "Easy there, Kim. But come on you gotta admit that was freaking hilarious, the way you and Jackie actually thought you got shot." Kim's eyes gleamed and her face was shadowed then she exploded again and punched me in the jaw,

"_I_ DIDN"T FIND IT FUNNY!" Her punch was so hard that it sent me flying into the air, and vanishing into a star with a 'ping'.

I landed into a river and crawled out. Then I noticed something: this was the exact spot where I saved Maka. I tucked my hands in my pockets and waked over to a tree and climbed it. I looked at the sky. "Wonder how she's doing. She really thinks Wes saved her." I closed my eye and dipped my head; my arms folded behind my head, "Man . . . what an idiot." The shade of the tree felt good after being in the light of the laughing sun during the battle. "And to think such an idiot like her is the princess."

_Maka's POV_

I dismounted Blair in a somewhat sunny, tiny clearing. She bowed her head to graze and I climbed a nearby tree. I took the hood off my head and placed a gloved hand onto the bark. The wind blew my dusty blonde pigtails. "Feels like forever since I was in the forest." I bowed my head and placed my hands over my heart. "The last time was when Black*Star came back and before that was when . . ." I remembered falling into the river and seeing my savior, "was when that boy saved me." I looked at the treetops. "I wonder where he is. I do hope I see him again. I must know his name." I dropped my arms and sighed and was silent for a moment. "I'm falling down into my shadow iki wo hisomete matteiru deadly night" This was a song my cousin Justin wrote and taught me when I was little. He was always blasting music in his ears. This song he wrote was called Papermoon (1). Could that have been why Kid seemed to take interest that night when I made the paper moon? No . . . it seemed like there was more to that than a simple recollection of the song.  
>I began to leap from tree to tree, neatly landing on a new branch as I continued to sing. I loved this song, it was my all-time favorite. "Kowai yume datto shitemo! Fairy blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki kazaritusketa Black Paper Moon shinjitekuretanara! When you're lost "here" I am! "Forever" with your soul. Miagereba kagayuku tsuki no youni." I landed onto another branch, "Amai shinku no jamu wo otashita kaado ni ukabiagaru moji, your destiny kimi ga nozomeba donna sekai mo sono te ni tsukameru karaaaaaaaa!" The branch had snapped suddenly and I was falling now. I tried to grab branches but failed miserably as I just plummeted through them. I continued to fall.<p>

Soul's POV

I woke up and the sun was high I the sky. "Must've fallen asleep." I sighed then something caught my attention: a loud noise like breaking branches. "What . . . is Kim throwing a tantrum as she's hunting me down er something?" I chuckled a little then noticed the sound getting louder . . . and above my head! "Whoa! Does Kim _want_ me to fall ten freaking feet!" I started to get a little freaked out. "Ok that beotch really needs to take a chill pill . . . a big one." Branches whammed into me and knocked me down along with the branch I was lying on. I landed on the ground, hard. "Aw damn it." I muttered.

Maka's POV

I landed on something and felt my arms wrapped around an object. I opened my eyes and saw another pair of eyes open. They were crimson. I blushed. My arms were wrapped around this boy's strong, tan neck. We both froze . . . our faces were just inches away.

Soul's POV

Something landed on my lap and I felt something wrapped around my neck. I opened my eyes and saw another pair of eyes open. They were emerald. I gasped quietly. Our eyes locked and we both froze . . . our faces were just inches away.

**Papermoon is by Tommy Heavenly6 (I sadly don't own this epic song either) **

**Well there you have it! Chapter 9! Who expected it to end like that? (When I was writing the ending, it completely reminding me of Kitchen Princess when Najika first meets Daichi for those who haven't read K.P let me just say if you like shojo manga you will love Kitchen Princess!) Ok so Anywhoosle I really hope you guys like this story so far and if you have any specific moment that you liked, laughed at, cried at, cursed at whatever let me know! :D I'd love to know if there were any specific things you liked about this story so far :D **

**What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 10!**

**Vampireninja101 out! **


	10. Chapter 10: A Day Under the Laughing Sun

**A/N this is the second and final part to ****A Day Under the Laughing Sun**

**I am so happy you all loved the last chapter. Your reviews really made my day cuz I was so fluffing mad due to my Bio quiz today that I am quite sure I probably failed -_- but anywhoosle here's the new chapter please Review and let me know whatcha think :D**

**I also cannot believe that I just updated yesterday and already have posted another chapter the day right after! (Note: don't expect that to always happen I just had a lot free time during school X3 )**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Soul Eater sadly, but if I did I would make the Repeat Show totally b.a XD **

A Day Under the Laughing Sun (Part 2) 

_Maka's POV_

My eyes were wide, my jaw was slightly dropped and a few red streaks were visible on my pale cheeks. He stared at me and I at him. Oh . . . my . . . Shini . . . gami . . .

"What. . ." He said. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

I sprang off of him, arms over my head. "I'm very sorry!" **(1)**

I bowed to him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He glared at me and I blushed. Great! A princess,—scratch that—girl frolicking in the trees falls onto a boy who was resting in a tree, then falls on top of him on the ground. What a great day so far! "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you like that!"

He bowed his head and sighed but smiled, "Geez if I knew it would be raining girls I'd bring my umbrella." I puffed out my cheeks in fury and whacked him on the head with my fist. He bowed his head in pain and held it, "Ow! What the hell! Why'd you hit me!"

"Why'd you say that!

He looked up at me, still holding his head, "Why can't you take a joke! Don't you know me!"

I stared at him for a while. Then he gave me a lopsided smile that revealed sharp teeth, "Man, to think a princess like you, who coolly handled those two guys at the party, could forget me like this." I continued to stare at him then I studied his smile and my jaw dropped.

"Soul!"

He nodded once and his smile widened then I threw my arms around him, "Hiii! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Whoa, hey, hey! You're choking me!"

I released him, sat back on my knees, and smiled. "I'm sorry it's just glad to see you again since you left so suddenly at the party." He only nodded somberly then I looked at him with concern, "I'm sorry about your friend. How are they? Did I meet them maybe?" He looked at me and shrugged,

"I dunno did you see a tall blondish girl with blue eyes?"

I thought hard then remembered. "Oh! I think I saw her dancing with my friend Kid!" I laughed, "They looked so cute together! And it was _hilarious_ because she's a good head taller than him!" He laughed,

"That's exactly what I was thinking when I saw them! Her name's Liz and she's doing okay. Turns out it was just a slight fever but she recovered. She's a tough girl."

I smile, "That's good to know she's better."

"Yeah."

_Soul's POV_

This . . . was so uncool. I wake up from a nap and then get attacked by the one girl I'd least expect to see: Princess Maka. I sighed. Awkward silence spilled over us. Birds sang and the river rippled. We faced the river and I noticed a dreaming look on Maka's as she stared at the water. "What's with you?" She blinked into reality,

"Huh?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why did you look so fascinated at the river?"

She fluttered her eyelids, "O-oh." She looked at her feet with a dreamy, sheepish smile and hugged her knees. "No reason, really." I gave her a bored look,

"C'mon, I can tell you're lying, Maka." She glared at me then gave in with a sigh before looking at the river, her arms straight behind her back as she supported herself.

"A while ago a boy saved me from drowning in this exact spot. I was on the run from my maid and guards who were going to drag me back to the palace." She let out a moan, hugged her knees and rocked backwards. "Ugh I hate being the princess!"

I chuckled, "It must suck. Having to be someone you don't want to be." She stopped rocking and then she thrust her face into mine, I flinched back.

"Thank you! I've been waiting for someone to understand! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I rubbed the back of my neck,

"Uh . . . you're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome?" She laughed and sat back again, facing the river.

"Yeah . . . some boy saved me and . . ." She sheepishly smiled and hugged her knees, "I . . . met him at the ball I had."

"Damn it Wes." I muttered to myself and she thrust her face into mine once again,

"Do you know something about him? What's his name? What's he like? How do you know him? Are you a really close friend of his?"

I pushed her back, "Geez, woman, personal space _please!_ And his name is Wes, he's my older brother."

She clasped her hands together over her heart and closed her eyes. "Wes . . . what a name. And to think . . . you're his brother . . . it must be fate that I met you so you could tell me about hm." **(2)**

I raised an eyebrow, "Ok well you are officially a creepy girl." She glared at me and hit me with a book she pulled out of nowhere. I fell onto my back, "Ow . . . but it's true." Another whack to the head. "Stop it damn it!" She puffed out her cheeks, her eyes closed,

"You only brought it onto yourself." I sighed and looked at the sky,

"Yeah, yeah."

It was silent for a while except for the wind rustling in the trees and the birds singing, then I heard a whinny and noticed Maka spring to her feet, "Oh great they're coming." She looked at me, "I gotta go but it was great seeing you again, Soul." I smiled,

"Same here, Princess Maka." She held out her hand and smiled feebly,

"Please, call me Maka." I nodded,

"Right." I took her hand and she hauled me to my feet. We shook hands once then released them and gave each other a high five before she ran off, but she turned back and waved as she called over shoulder:

"Soul, maybe we can meet back here sometime!" I waved back to her,

"Sounds good! Around the afternoon! That's when I'm most free!" Then I remembered something: I was from a village of thieves; she was a princess from the Kingdom. I thought it would be a good idea to come up with something in case one of use couldn't come. "Oh and Maka!" She turned around. "Maybe we should have a sign in case one of us can't make it here!" she nodded,

"Sounds' good why don't we whistle **(3)**?"

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah that's good! See ya!"

She laughed and vanished into the brush. I lowered my arm and smiled. Wow now I'm friends with the princess. Pretty cool if I say so myself.

_Maka's POV_

I pulled the hood over my head and looked back with a smile. Wow now I'm friends with Soul. I giggled, "He's seems like a really nice, cool guy if I say so myself." I heard another whinny and that tore me from my thoughts and I continued to run back to Blair. When I reached the tiny clearing I noticed she was really jumpy and her reins were tied around a branch. As I slowly approached her she whinnied as she raised her head and she stomped her hooves on the grassy ground. "Whoa, easy girl, easy, settled down." She finally did and I stroked her nose that was as smooth as silk. "Ssh, ssh, it's alright, Blair." I untied her reins and mounted her.

"You really know how to handle her, don't you?" A calm voice said from the trees suddenly. I turned my head in surprise, hood still draped over me.

"Who's there?"

"Why you don't remember me . . . princess?" I gasped and a boy with spiky, snow white hair stepped from the shadows and into the small pool of sunlight that bled through the small gaps between the leaves in the treetops above.

His hair was as white as Soul's and skin as tan as his. It must be. . . "Wes." I found myself saying in a hushed, shocked voice. His hands were in his pockets and he smiled, even his smile was like Soul's. You could definitely tell the two were brothers.

"So . . . you _do_ remember me." I felt a blush coming on. Wes looked up at me as I was sitting in the black saddle on Blair's back. I gulped and he let out a snort of laughter, "Aw you're so damned cute when you're blushing, princess."

"U-uh, um." I stammered and he chuckled then a serious gleam came to his crimson eyes, he bowed deeply. If it were a normal person I might of gotten really angry with this, but I just couldn't move or act or anything! I didn't even know if I was breathing!

"I deeply seek forgiveness for leaving your party so soon." He held out a hand to me, I took it and he hauled me off of Blair and pulled me to him, our faces were about four inches away, my heart pounded in my chest and I thought it would burst out. "Perhaps I can . . . make it up to you." He stroked my jaw, slowly with his long fingers. I shivered and his smile widened. Oh Wes . . . why did you have to be so . . . perfect. **(2)** Why wouldn't the words come out! I blushed harder then he smiled and pulled away, still holding my hands to the sides. "My dear you are the sun in this shadowy part of the forest. **(A/N** **I just couldn't help myself but think of Tamaki when I wrote this XD ) **May your light shine for eternity." He said gently. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you, kind gentleman." He dipped his head and kissed the back of my hand before lifting me onto Blair. I cast a long, last look at him before trotting away.

_Soul's POV_

I heard footsteps behind me and saw Wes. "Oh it's you." I said and he smiled,

"Did you think I was someone else?" I froze. Did he see me with Maka? Crap.

"N-no." He smiled again. Damn him.

"Oh come on, Soul. I know you don't _totally_ hate me. You shoulda seen your reaction when I came back during that fox attack. You were obviously worried." He wrapped on arm around my neck and ruffled my hair with his other fist.

"Aaah." I said, he pulled away and laughed and I actually found myself laughing too. It was true, I'll admit. No matter how much of a jerk he can be . . . I can't imagine my life without Wes. I looked away, surprised at myself. "Whoa that sounded just like what Liz said when we were planning for the annual thieving."

"What?"

"Nothing." I relied, Wes just shrugged, then he sat next to me and we enjoyed the day under the laughing sun. And to be honest . . . I think this was the first time my brother and I just sat together, enjoying each other's company. I smiled.

_Maka's POV_

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I-I kissed Wes on the cheek! I freakin kissed the boy who saved me on the cheek! Holy Shinigami I can't believe I did it!" I was kneeling on my bed, blushing madly and dazed of the event, hugging my fluffy yellow hued pillow. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Maka? It's Papa." I frantically cleaned up my bed and sat on it, my legs dangling over the side.

"Y-yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure." He opened the door and closed it behind him.

"We need to talk." Crap, I thought, did someone see me with Soul and report it? Why does Black*Star cross my mind.

"Uh, s-sure. About what?"

He smiled, "About the boy who will be my future son-in-law." I sighed in relief then smiled a Tsubaki smile,

"Oh, uh, ok."

"Did you ever find out his name?"

"Y-yes . . . it's Wes."

"Wes. That's an odd name." I gave him a dull look,

"Oh and I assume names like Death the Kid and Spirit are normal names?"

"Well in our world yes." I sighed then he asked a question I flinched at: "When shall we plan the wedding."

I shook my head and held my arms in an 'X' position, "Whoa time out on that one, I do _not_ want this to be a Romeo and Juliet scenario when Juliet and Romeo meet once then decide to get married like the next day." Papa stared at me with his blue eyes then sighed,

"Alright then, what do you suggest to do?"

I studied the carpet, "I want to get to know Wes more first then I'll decide from there." Papa got up,

"Well, I'd say that sounds fair enough. I'll tell Lord Death. Goodnight, Maka."

"Night, Papa." I looked out the window to see the once laughing sun, struggling to stay awake. Soon the crescent, smiling moon would arise into the night sky.

o.0.o

I lay in the bathtub, steaming covering the bathroom. My hair was in a pale yellow turbin and I let the hot water soothe my body. _'I want to get to know Wes more first then I'll decide from there.' _Those words rang in my mind. The reason why I said that lead all the way back to when Wes and I were dancing at the party . . . and I saw the blazing ambition in his red eyes. I was certain that he was the boy who saved me that day but just to be safe . . . I wanted to give us time.

Soul's POV

Wes and I walked into the village to see a lot of its residents crowded in the center. "Soul-kun, Wes-kun!" Patty announced and everyone turned to look at us.

"Wow, first time I've seen you two together and actually not clawing at each other's throats." Joked Liz.

"What happened to you two?" Kim asked, clearly still pissed off from our battle earlier. I rubbed the back of my neck,

"Oh, nothing." Wes stared at me then leaned towards my ear,

"I saw you with her. Don't lie to your village, Soul." He whispered and I was completely taken aback. Why the fucking turd! I glared at him and he met it equally, with a sigh I decided not to lie to my family of fellow village mates. I met their looks.

"I . . . met someone . . . from . . . the Kingdom." I struggled to concede. Immediately everyone turned to utter states of shock.

"What!" Liz exclaimed, "Soul of all people I'd expect!"

"You're gonna be in biiiiig trouble!" Patty said and I winced.

"Soul Eater Evans," Nygus rarely called anyone by their full name, "you have broken the rule! And you, Wes, what about you?"

I expected him to deny but I was completely surprised by his reply: "I met this person as well."

"You are forbidden to meet anyone from the Kingdom unless in disguise." Nygus was really jumping down my throat now.

"Don't worry, the person didn't know who we were and we are certain they wouldn't tell anyone else that they had met us." Whoa so Wes met Maka! Holy fucking Shinigami! Maka was probably head-over-heels for him. Man she's such an idiot!

"Well you got lucky that whoever it was didn't recognize you, but still, for the next two days you two are forbidden to leave the village and are to help Kim, Jackie, and Marie with healings ointments, making weapons, and doing other chores. Do I make myself clear?" Wes and I nodded and we walked to our house. And of course we just _had_ to pass Wes' fan club. The girls were squirming and squealing and their eyes were stars and hearts.

"Ooooh! Even in the toughest situations Wes always pulls through in his dreamy way!"

"Ooooh! He's just too perfect!"

"Did you see how smoothly he handled Nygus! He's pure gentleman! I can't believe he's such a great thief too!"

"Why can't Soul be like Wes? I mean it doesn't surprise me that he broke the rule."

I ignored them this time even though I was still pissed off. After a few minutes, Wes went to his room and I to mine. I sat on the wooden window sill, one arm laid over my one bent leg as I stared into the night with the crescent, smiling moon shinning in the sky. I can't believe Maka and I met again. I can't believe we actually talked on a friend level! Heck I can't believe I'm friends with her now and that Wes met her! And I still refuse to believe that . . . she once again didn't know it was me back then.

**(1) Sound familiar to those who read Kitchen Princess? (Which I also don't own unfortunately) **

**(2) Sorry if Maka seems a little OOC here :/**

**(3) *Insert the tune Katniss and Rue use in the Hunger Games (which I also don't own)***

**A/N: If by any chance you have to do a slide show on food for any class do not under any circumstances read Kitchen Princess afterward . . . note to self never make a mistake like that again *eats muffin. Dog runs away with it.* STUPID SAKE GIVE ME BACK MA MUFFIN! (Yes my dog's name derives from a Japanese drink since she's a Japanese breed. She's a Shiba Inu in case any of you are wondering and if you have never heard of a Shiba Inu before 1) May Shiniami help you and 2) look em up their fluffin kawaii ^w^ **

**Hope you enjoyed it! See ya next chapter! Vampireninja out! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: His Return

**Hi everyone! I understand all of you are angry at Maka right now but you'll have to deal with it a while longer. Sorry! *Dodges book* Ok who threw that! Please R&R :) *Dodges ninja star* O.O Ok that's a little far! **

**Crona: H-how c-can you deal with the readers' anger, Vampireninja?**

**Me: I just can.**

**Crona: I c-couldn't.**

**Me: Crona what **_**can**_** you deal with?**

**Crona: Y-you're mean!**

**Me: Wait a second why are you here? You're not gonna be in the story for a while yet!**

**Ragnorok: Uh-oh! We've been found out! Let's split!**

**Me: *sweatdrops and sighs* I do not own Soul Eater.**

His Return

_Soul's POV _

I woke up and walked down the hall, the wooden floor creaking under my bare feet. I peeked into Wes' room through the lock to find him asleep still. I walked outside, still in my t-shirt and shorts. The village was silent as everyone was still sleeping. Then I spotted Sakura on guard, a chilly morning wind blew and I shivered as did she. I climbed a tree next to my house and hauled myself onto the top branch. I had a feeling that Maka would want to meet me by the river but I was punished and wouldn't be able to come to her. I cupped my hands to my mouth and whistled the four noted tune.

_Maka's POV_

I stood on my balcony, the morning breeze blowing my pigtails, my knee-length nightgown and silk shawl. Something in the distance caught my attention: a four noted tune. "Guess Soul can't make it today." I bowed my head and sighed. Then a knock came onto my door.

"Maka! Come out here! He's come back to the Kingdom." I quickly changed out of my pajamas and opened my door to see Kid, his face in shock and happiness. "He's come back to the Kingdom!"

"Who?"

"Justin!"

My jaw dropped, "Justin! As in my cousin Justin Law?" He nodded, I squealed and I jumped up and down as I clapped my hands like a happy fan girl. When I stopped Kid smiled, grabbed my hand and we ran down the hall to the stairs. It had been about seven years since I had seen Justin last. That I know of he and his friend Azusa were fighting this thing called a kishin. I had thought he was killed since we hadn't heard from him at all.

We ran down the right side of the red carpeted trio stairwell and stopped on the platform before the entrance of the palace. I let go of Kid's hand but he continued to run for the door to welcome my cousin. "So Maka," I turned to see Black*Star standing next to Tsubaki, "I hear Justin's back." I smiled and nodded,

"Yeah isn't it going to be great to see him again?" He dipped his head with a smirk,

"Sure is, now we can have a re-match." Tsubaki and I sighed and sweatdropped. Back*Star had fought Justin when he was eight and lost miserably. Justin was barely lifting a finger though I'll admit Black*Star did leave a good bruise on Justin's eye.

The door opened, "Welcome home, Justin Law." Kid said with a bow, Tsubaki and Black*Star walked up to him and nodded respectfully. Justin smiled,

"Death the Kid. My, my how you've grown. I'm glad to be back." I was incredibly surprised that he was able to hear Kid with those headphones blasting in his ears. He looked at Black*Star and Tsubaki who bowed, "And well, well, well what have we here? This couldn't possibly be the young Tsubaki I saw seven years ago!" My maid smiled,

"Welcome back, Justin."

He nodded and then met Black*Star's eyes. "Now I _know_ I don't know you." Black*Star froze with rage before exploding,

"_FORGET ME!_ HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME! I AM THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR YOU PUNK!" Justin smiled teasingly,

"Ah yes now I remember. You're the young lad you gave me a good shiner to the eye." Black*Star exploded again,

"_YOUNG LAD!_ HOW DARE YOU CALL YOUR GOD THAT! THAT'S IT STEP OUTSIDE, JUSTIN, CUZ IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Kid slumped forward,

"Um, Black*Star . . ."

"Oh." Tsubaki sighed sweatdropping, I threw a book at Black*Star. That shut him up.

Justin walked passed them and toward the stairs, I smiled and ran down, then threw myself into his arms, "Justin!" I cried and his blue eyes widened in surprise.

"And who might you be?" I pouted angrily; my arms were wrapped around his neck in a tight hug,

"Don't play dumb with me, mister." Justin laughed and hugged me back,

"It's good to see you too, Maka." I giggled and let go of him. He looked down at me with a smile, "Where is my Lord?" I pointed upstairs,

"In the Death Chamber as always." He nodded, then his face turned dead serious and without another word, he walked past me and up the stairs. I turned around, a hand clutched over my heart.

"Justin?"

"What's with him?" Kid asked, Tsubaki had Black*Star draped over her shoulder, he lifted his head with a smirk,

"He's probably just scared about our fight." I hit him on the head with my book again.

"What do you call that move anyway?" Kid asked and I looked at the novel,

"Uuum the Maka-Chop." I say with a smile.

Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki and I walked into the Death Chamber. Papa stood next to Lord Death while Justin stood in front of Lord Death. I saw another woman standing next to him. Was that Azusa? She had short black hair that was longer in the front. She wore black pants and a black shirt with a white fleecy one underneath. It had to be Azusa. Lord Death spotted us, "Oh, Maka, Kiddo, come here please, you too, Tsubaki and Black*Star." We did as told and stood next to him, facing Justin and Azusa. "As you know," Lord Death began, "this is Justin Law and Azusa Yumi, they are the two I sent out years ago to defeat the kishin in Iceland." We all nodded. Azusa folded her arms,

"It was very difficult but we finally defeated him. Justin over here was the one mostly affected by the madness." Justin smiled,

"And Azusa over here was throwing quite a fit when I was." Azusa looked away and was she blushing? Oh la, la Justin.

"W-well you had a weapon in your hand and were aiming it right at my heart, plus the kishin had me tied to a rock so it wasn't like I could move out of the way." Justin laughed,

"Whatever you say Azusa, whatever you say."

"Hmph. Have you forgotten one of the reasons we came here, Justin?" Azusa replied and she pushed her glasses back causing light to shine from behind them. Justin's face turned serious.

"No how could I forget." Azusa still had her fingers on her glasses but only one of her eyes was shone throw the light.

"Lord Death, we have something to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Death said turning to her. "What is it, Azusa?" Justin took a step forward and held his arm in a right angle,

"Perhaps you can explain this." As soon as he was finished speaking, a knife appeared on the back of his forearm. My jaw dropped as did everyone else's I looked at Black*Star,

"Still wanna rematch?" Black*Star coolly whipped his jaw with his sleeve,

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let some kitchen tool scare me out of it." I sighed and Lord Death stared thoughtfully at the blade on Justin's forearm.

"Hmm . . . did anything happen when you were on your way here by any chance, Azusa?"

"Well when we were in the forest nearing the Kingdom a pack of foxes attacked us. We fought them off but one bit Justin's arm and another wounded my side."

"And what was the damage?"

"Nothing too bad, just a scratch and I healed Justin's wound for the most part." My cousin smiled sweetly at her,

"Yeah, thanks a lot for that, Azusa." The woman looked seriously at him,

"No problem; I don't think your cousin would appreciate seeing you returning, injured." Justin chuckled very slightly and Lord Death nodded,

"Alright, well for now we'll keep an eye on your wounds, but if they worsen I'll call Stein to take a look at them." Azusa and Justin nodded,

"That sounds like a good idea." Azusa put a hand on her hip and pushed her glasses back, "Well in the meantime—"; she stopped short as her body froze suddenly. Her eyes widened.

Everyone looked at her then she fainted. "Azusa!" Justin cried racing to her side.

"A-Azusa-san!" Tsubaki cried. We all crowded around her then I looked at Tsubaki,

"Tsubaki take Azusa to the infirmary and tend to her wound." Tsubaki nodded and draped the fainted woman over her shoulder,

"Y-yes." She said as she did so. Black*Star walked up to her, seeing she was struggling to hold Azusa up, and flung the unconscious woman over his broad, muscular shoulder. He didn't meet Tsubaki's look,

"I'll take her, Tsubaki." Tsubaki smiled,

"Thanks, Black*Star." Black*Star smiled a little,

"Hey, a god lives to help his goddess doesn't he?" Tsubaki blushed a little and her smile grew.

Kid, Lord Death, Papa, Justin, and I watched as they left the Death Chamber. I looked at Justin who watched after Azusa, clearly worried. I nudged him, "So . . . you and Azusa." He flinched and looked down at me,

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I smiled,

"C'mon, Justin, I can tell you like her."

"H-how if I did."

"The way you smile at her, the way you tease her and the way you reacted when she fainted." My cousin looked away and rubbed the back of his head, he was blushing very slightly.

"Well any friend would react that way if their friend fainted out of the blue." I smile,

"But there's a difference between how a _friend_ would react and how one with strong feelings would react." He raised an eyebrow,

"Oh, really?" I nod,

"Yeah, for example: when Black*Star was defeated when you and him brawled all that time ago, Kid and I ran to check on him and really just sighed thinking he brought it onto himself, which he did, while Tsubaki was really concerned. She liked Black*Star that's why she acted so worried for him. That was a lot like with Azusa. Sure we all were worried when she fainted and went to her, but you, my dear cousin Justin Law, ran to her side, very concerned for her. "

Justin smiled at looked away, "I remember that match. Black*Star was such a little tike then. And I see his personality hasn't changed a bit." I sighed. Another thing proving he likes Azusa: going off topic. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down, then, affectionately and lightly, tapped him on the head with my book. He blinked and stood straight, a hand on his head,

"What was that for?" I smiled,

"_Dude you like her, make a move._" Justin sighed,

"You're still as persistent as ever, Maka. But I don't know if she likes me back—again not admitting I like her." I rolled my eyes. _You are, don't deny it_, I say in my mind. Instead I smile kindly at him,

"I can tell she likes you too." Justin flinched,

"Really? How?" I rock on the back of my heels, my hands behind my back,

"Well, by the way she was blushing earlier and the way she got serious all of a sudden before."

"But that's just her being Azusa." I wagged my gloved finger and winked,

"That's not entirely true. C'mon man; take the shot and make your move." Justin sighed then smiled and rubbed my head,

"I guess I have to follow the princess' orders. Thanks, Maka." I giggled.

"You're welcome." I watched him walk out of the room.

"What are you the matchmaker or something?" Kid said and I winked at him with a smile,

"Maybe." He sighed with a smile,

"You matched Tsubaki and Black*Star and now Justin with Azusa. Who's next on your list?"

"I dunno, maybe you and Liz." He flinched, clearly caught off guard, and blushed,

"H-how do you know about her?" I twirl around on my boots and giggle,

"Oh . . . I have my ways." I found myself staring at the cloudy ceiling. Wonder how he's doing?

_Soul's POV_

I sighed as I sat on a tree branch. "Man, this sucks."

"Soul!" I look down to see Sakura giggling and waving to me, I leap down, hands in my pockets,

"What's up?" She smiled and held up a basket,

"I, uh, I made you lunch. You're probably hungry from doing all of these chores." I took the basket and looked inside to see a sandwich, a fried fish, and some berries, the ones I used to trick Kim. I snickered at the memory.

"What are you laughing at? Uh! I-is the lunch too much! Did I overdo the fish?" She was blushing and nervous. I laughed loudly and rubbed her head,

"No, thanks a lot, Sakura. It means a lot that you did this"; I took the fish and took a bite out of it. "The fish is delicious." Sakura's blush increased and she looked up then beamed,

"Thanks, Soul! Bye!" She waved goodbye as she ran away. I smiled as I held the basket then a voice surprised me,

"So . . . you got a girl making you lunch, you lucky boy, you." I turned to see Wes sharpening a spear under a tree,

"No, Sakura's just a good friend and I'm she did cuz I am freaking starving!" Wes laughed and dropped the weapon, he stood and ruffled my hair,

"Whatever you say, bro, whatever you say." I growled.

I gotta admit, Wes' and my punishment actually was giving the two of us some brother bonding time and I was actually enjoying it. "Hey, Wes, guess what."

"What?" I took his spear and broke the tip off and smiled my toothy grin,

"You need to sharpen your spear again." Wes' jaw dropped,

"Why you little!" I ran away laughing as he pursued me, "Hey! Get back here you pain in the neck!"

"Hahaha! Aw but that'd ruin all the fun!" I turned around and he tried to grab me multiple times but I just dodged them with ducks and swerves to the side,

"What's _with_ you, Soul?" I kept dodging,

"This is just the inner 'annoying little brother' being unleashed." I smile then as his arms reach out, I duck under them and roll onto my feet again, turn around and face him, my brother lunges at me, his front was vulnerable. I smile, "Gotcha." Then I jab his stomach with the flat end of the spear. He lets out a noise and fall onto his backside, clutching his stomach,

"Damn you, Soul." I laugh, drop the weapon and stand up,

"Sorry but ya kinda left yourself open there." He growled and I smiled. Jackie found us,

"Oh there you guys are. Come on, Marie was taking us out to get some stuff." We nod and she walks away, I hold my hand out to my brother,

"You heard her, c'mon." Wes grinned and took my hand,

"Yeah." We followed the brunet and I looked at the sky. Wonder how she's doing?

_Maka's POV_

I stood against the wall, eyes wide at what I had just witnessed. What happened? Everything was going perfect until that happened!

_Flashback~_

_ Kid and I stood on Beelzebub under the infirmary window out of sight. No we weren't stalking Justin and Azusa what would make you think that?_

_ Justin walked into the room to see Azusa in the bed. He sat on the chair next to her and she opened her eyes, "Uh, wh-what happened?" Justin smiled,_

"_You fainted. It must have been from your wound." Azusa nodded. He blushed a little and my heartbeat quickened. Would he confess? He better or I wasted all that breath persuading him for nothing. Without me realizing, my hand tightened on Kid's shoulder,_

"_Uh, Maka?" I looked at him and noticed I was hurting him, I released suddenly,_

"_Uh! I'm sorry!" I ended in a gasp as I was leaning backwards of his skateboard. I flailed my arms and regained my balance. I looked back to see Justin, blushing ever so slightly, smiling as he held Azusa's hand. Azusa's eyelids fluttered then she smile, blushing ever so slightly as well, and held his hand back. Damn it! I missed the confessions! But at least I know they happened, I beamed, "Yes!" I hissed. I slapped my hand over my mouth,_

"_Nice one." Kid commented dimly._

"_Shut up." I say, muffled under my gloved hand. Azusa and Justin looked at the window, "Uh-oh, time to go!" I held onto Kid as we flew over and through my open bedroom window. Kid sighed,_

"_That was too close, honestly, Maka, one day you're gonna get caught and then you're in for it." _

"_Oh shush up, Kid, now go! Get outta my room!" He looked at me, his golden eyes sparkling,_

"_Gonna do some more stalking?"_

"_Noo." I lied he smiled,_

"_Stalker."_

"_Says the creeper boy who creeps me from the shadows." He twitched then stomped his foot,_

"_It's reaper boy!" I snort with a smile_

"_Yeah, yeah now get lost!" Kid twitched again before leaving my room and shutting the door behind him._

_ I grabbed my tiny hand-held mirror from my desk and sprang onto my bed. Not only were these mirrors ways to communicate with Lord Death but one could see and hear another if the other perosn's name is said. "Azusa Yumi." I said to the mirror after fogging it up. The screen rippled then showed Azusa saying goodbye to Justin. Good, looks like I didn't miss much. Man I was a stalker, but I just had to know the details between my cousin and his now sweetheart. I grinned evilly and couldn't help a little wicked laugh. _

"_It's about time." Azusa said fixing her glasses with a smile, "Thought he'd never come up to say it." A knock came to the infirmary door. "Yes, who is it?"_

"_Azusa? It's Tsubaki."_

"_Come in." My maid walked in holding another shirt in her arms._

"_I brought you a new shirt. I figured that after I took a look at your wound I'd bandage it and wash your current clothes." Azusa smiled,_

"_That sounds good. You are such a sweet, kind girl, Tsubaki; I'm surprised you're a maid to Maka." Tsubaki smiled, _

"_I guess it's surprising but I don't consider myself as a maid to her but as a sister." I smiled, aw, thanks, Tsubaki. Azusa nodded,_

"_I understand completely." Tsubaki looked kindly at her, _

"_Now may I see your wound?" Azusa lifted her black shirt and undershirt to reveal a huge gash on her side, glistening with blood. _

"_What! It's still bleeding?" Tsubaki's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands, _

"_Oh my goodness, what did this to you!" Azusa pulled her shirts down,_

"_A fox with one eye." Tsubaki nodded, _

"_Alright, now I'm going to clean and bandage it if you don't mind and may I have your shirts to clean?" Azusa nodded and took off her shirts. Tsubaki did to the wound as she explained and gave Azusa the new shirt, Azusa put it on._

"_Thank you, Tsubaki." My maid nodded then Azusa gasped and her body glowed before she turned into a sniper. I gasped and dropped my mirror onto my bed. Azusa changed back and her eyes were wide "Wh-what?" _

_ I saw some of Azusa's blood still on Tsubaki's hand then . . . it like . . . soaked into her skin. Something was going to happen and I had to run to Tsubaki to see if I could do anything to prevent it. I didn't know what would happen but I did know it would not be good. I abandoned my mirror and ran out of my room. As I was running I heard a blood curdling scream and didn't even stop, I just ran faster and faster to the infirmary. Only when I made it did I stop short. There on the floor was Tsubaki. The end of her ponytail was turned into a chain scythe. Azusa stared in horror at her, then my maid glowed, like Azusa, and turned into a giant ninja star. What was this? Was this a curse? Then she glowed again and turned back to her normal human form. I stepped backwards; thank Shinigami she was still breathing! "H-how could this h-happen!" Then I gasped. Justin and Azusa said that a pack of foxes attacked them. One bit Justin's arm . . . he could turn that arm into a blade. Another, or the same one, got to Azusa's side, she could now turn into a sniper. Tsubaki cleaned Azusa's wound and got some of her blood on her hand . . . the blood then soaked into her hand. Now Tsubaki could turn into weapons. "Could it be . . . ", It had to be, there was no other explanation! This all started from the fox attack! The fox must have been carrying disease that could cause the one bitten to suddenly be able to turn into a weapon! Black*Star, Kid, Papa, Sid, Justin and even Lord Death himself came to the room. Black*Star ran to Tsubaki's side. I turned and ran out of the room. Not knowing where my feet were taking me, nor did I care._

"Maka . . . Maka." A voice startled me from my thoughts and a hand on my shoulder made me jump. It was Kid,

"Geez, someone's a little jumpy." I sighed to catch my breath,

"S-sorry, Kid, I just have a lot to take in right now." Without saying another word I walked away, my feet once again having minds of their own. I found myself on the roof of the castle, a place I often escaped to if not to the forest. The once laughing sun was now dozing off in the sky painted in reds, oranges and other colors of the sunset. The wind blew my pigtails and black cloak. I heard faint footsteps and knew it was Kid. "Is Black*Star with Tsubaki?"

"Yes, so are Justin, Sid and your father." I nodded,

"How is she?"

"Well it's hard to say so far she's just unconscious and changes from weapon to human now and then. Azusa tracked all of this down and came up with the conclusion that this all connects to the fox attack."

"Yeah, I came up with that conclusion, too."

"So what do you propose we do?" My fists tightened and I looked hard at him,

"As princess I have the right to come up with laws, of course with Lord Death's consent, but I strongly believe he'll agree to pass it: if anyone in the Kingdom wishes to go into the forest, he/she must have at least three palace guards escorting them. That seems like the best and safest way." Kid nodded,

"I agree fully."

There were upsides and downsides to this day. Good: Justin finally returned and now he's got a sweetheart, Azusa, who's also returned to the Kingdom safe and sound after defeating an enemy. Bad: My cousin and Azusa were wounded and now can turn to weapons. Even my sister-friend and maid, Tsubaki, is diagnosed with this conflict. I looked at the setting sun and began to count my fingers. "Let's see so possible victims to come are Sid, Lord Death, Papa, Kid, Black*Star and . . . me; even more so Crona and Professor Stein since they live in the part of the forest where foxes are quite dominant." I run a hand over my head and let out an exaggerated breath. I hope Wes will be ok; I don't want anything like this happening to him. Then for some reason a name rang out in my mind: Soul . . . where ever you are . . . I hope you aren't a target.

**There is it! Chapter 11! Who expected an ending like that? I hope you guys enjoyed it :3 please Review! See you all next chapter! :D **

**Tsubaki: *groan and changes***

**Black*Star: VAMPIRENINJA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TSUBAKI! I SWEAR I'll SUPRASS YOU THEN GOD! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU DESERVE TO DIE AFTER DOING THIS TO MY GODDESS!**

**Me: Calm down, Black*Star, she's not dead. Don't worry she'll be fine next chapter.**

**Black*Star: She better be or you're in for it you b****.**

**Me: :( ok now that's a little far.**

**A/N: Also check out my one-shot if you haven't :) **

**~Vampireninja101 **


	12. Chapter 12:Deep in the Forest

**Hey guys! I'm glad you guys like the story so far, seeing your reviews makes me really happy to know people enjoy what I write :D so I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you! Love you guys! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Deep in the Forest . . . What lurks here?

_Soul's POV_

I sighed as I carried the firewood over my shoulder; my other hand was in my pocket. "Thank Shinigami today's my last day with this dumb punishment." I moaned then heard leaves rustle behind me. I stopped to look at the shrubs then continued walking after moments of silence. It was probably just Jack trying to scare me; then there was a blood curdling. I froze. It came from the village! Could the foxes be attacking again? I dropped the firewood and bolted for my home. Then I stopped in the entrance to see many people gathering in the clearing. I swerved through the crowd and froze at what I saw: a pair of twins lying on the ground. Thank Shinigami it wasn't the Thompsons or Thunder and Fire, who had finally awakened. Instead they were two blondes and they lay in a pool of their own blood, their blue eyes open and cloudy. "What . . . happened?" A brunet sobbed; apparently she was really close with them,

"I-I don't know! I walked up to them a-and then a shadow came and slaughtered them! T-then I think I s-saw their s-souls emerge from their bodies and the shadow devoured them then v-vanished! Why, god, why them! Why!" I put a comforting arm around her and she sobbed into my shoulder. What the hell's going on in my life? First this weapon thing going around, Maka thinking my brother saved her, now this. I rubbed her shoulder then patted her before leaving the group of mourners. Liz, who was quietly crying, spotted me,

"And where are you going when two of your village mates have been murdered?" I turned my head but didn't look at her.

"Can you blame a guy for leaving to deal with this?" Liz nodded, understanding and cried some more with her sister. I think Nygus would let me go out, she knew I needed time alone to deal with these things.

I wandered into the clearing where Maka and I have been meeting. We've been meeting for about a month, whistling the tune if one of us couldn't make it. I lay down in the patch of forest flowers, the wind rustled the leaves in the towering trees around the clearing, the river flowing in front of me. This was the kind of thing I did to clear my mind and to escape the violent world of my life in the forest. I sighed then I heard a twig snap and sat up to face the trees behind me. "Jack? If you're trying to sneak up on me you're doing a pretty shitty job at it." I didn't hear another noise then shrugged.

"Ha!" Someone from behind wrapped their arms around my neck all of a sudden, I jumped,

"Whoa what the hell!" I turned my head to see Maka, I grinned mischievously, stood up and laid back down, crushing her under me.

"Ow! S-Soul! You're suffocating m-me!" I rolled off of her and grinned,

"Hey you brought it onto yourself, Maka." She let out a breath and sat up,

"So what's going on with you?" I sighed and ran a hand through my spiky white hair,

"A lot actually: a pair of twins where I live were murdered." Maka's eyes widened,

"Are you serious? I'm so sorry." I grinned and rubbed her head,

"It's cool." I was silent and she was too for a while,

"Why do I get the feeling there's another thing going on?"

"Well . . . there's this thing going around where I live." She hugged her knees as she looked at me,

"Like?"

"Some of my friends have caught this epidemic that can enable them to turn into weapons." Maka's eyes widened,

"You too! Three people in the Palace are under that same thing!" My eyes widened

"Are you freaking serious? I didn't expect its to spread that far out!"

"Well I wouldn't call it an epidemic . . . and I'm 99.9% positive that I know the cause of it." I stared at her with cool, narrowed eyes

"That would be?" She looked at me,

"My cousin and his friend, Azusa, returned from a mission Lord Death assigned them to. When they were passing through this forest they were ambushed by a fox pack." I gasped and my eyes widened,

"What?" She nodded and continued,

"When my cousin and his friend came inside the Palace he told me that the one fox bite his arm, he can now turn that same arm into a blade, and either the same fox or another one hurt his friend who can now turn into a freaking sniper! My maid, Tsubaki, was tending to Azusa when her blood had soaked into Tsubaki's skin then the next thing I knew she was turning into weapons. Needless to say, the fox attack caused all of this."

My jaw dropped. Holy . . . fucking . . . shit. She cocked her head, "Hm? What's wrong, Soul?" I shook my head to clear it,

"Nothing, it's just . . . my village was attacked by a fox pack." A thought came to my mind and I sprang to my feet, "Wait was one of the foxes one-eyed?" Maka nodded,

"Yes, Azusa said that, that was the one that attacked her." I let out a breath and ran a hand through my hair, putting my other hand on my hip,

"Oh my Shinigami."

"I'm sorry but did you say your 'village'?" I froze. Crap.

"Uh y-yeah! I live in a really small area so I tend to call it a village." She was silent for a moment then smiled,

"Ok." I sighed in relief. Then a thoughtful look came to her mind,

"Hm? What's up, Maka?"

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking about what you said earlier about those twins."

"Oh . . . why?"

"I heard a rumor that a witch roams this forest." I looked at her and she seemed a little nervous I grinned,

"I did too actually." I began to grow in front of her, eyes evil, teeth bared, and fingers wiggling, my voice was menacing, "_I've heard that on sunny days like this she hunts in complete stealth, some say she is invisible so we can't see her and others say she is so stealthy that we can't hear her._" Maka sweatdropped in fear, her teeth clenched and eyes wide, I look away, "_For all we know she could be here at this very moment, watching us._" Maka flinched,

"Huh." I whipped around her; she was too scared to notice,

"_Then . . . when we least expect it . . ._ _**SHE"LL KILL YOU**_!" I finished the last line as I pushed her, Maka freaked out, I fell back laughing and she whirled at me, arms flailing,

"Soul, don't do that! You freaking scared me to death!" I kept laughing,

"I-I'm sorry Maka hahaha but it's just so damn fun to scare you! It's too easy!" She pouted and glared at me then the next thing I know, she whacked my on the head with her book.

She sat down again, back erect, her legs crossed and arms in front of her, my foot twitched as I was upside down on the ground. "Anyway," she continued, her eyes closed, "I heard that a witch roams this forest, slaughtering innocent people and eating their souls to gain power." She looked at me as I turned over and sat crossed legged, "I think _that's_ what killed your friends." I rubbed the back of my neck,

"Now that you mention it . . . someone who was close to the twins said that a shadow attacked them; then she saw the twins' souls emerge and the shadow devoured them before it vanished." Maka sprang to her feet,

"Then that was the witch! There's no other explanation to a description like that!" I nodded,

"I think your right, but what can we do? I mean it's not like we have anyway to injure or kill a witch." Maka closed her eyes in thought and put a hand under chin and rested her elbow on her other arm,

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But we'll think of something." I raised an eyebrow at her,

"What makes you so sure?" She smiled at me,

"Because we're a beautiful princess and a beastly boy." I sighed, for a moment I thought she'd say 'thief', I smirked at her,

"Someone's a little narcissistic." Her eyebrow twitched and she raised her book threateningly,

"Want me to hit you again?"

"I'll pass." She hit me anyway, "Hey! What the heck is with you woman?" She giggled and ran into the forest; I pursued her, yelling at the ashy blonde chic and her book-chops.

We finally stopped, out of breath. Maka laughed, "Well I gotta go. If I don't get back there soon I'm in for it." I stood straight after catching my breath and grinned,

"Yeah, good luck with those weapon people." She smiled and nodded,

"Thanks, you too and be careful of that witch." I nodded,

"I will same with you." She smiled then I held up my hand, she examined it for a moment then smiled again and grabbed it. We shook our hands once then high-fived each other. She ran away and waved,

"See ya, Soul!" I waved with a smile

"Later!" I watched her disappear over the hilltop. Should I follow her to make sure the witch doesn't kill her? No, one of the guards could see me and then . . . I don't want to know the rest. I'm sure she'll be fine, she's a tough chic, and she's got that book for defense too. I turned to head back; the sun was beginning to set and it would get dark soon.

_Maka's POV_

I continued running, still completely spooked by the fact that I was easy prey for a witch _and_ a fox pack at this very moment. I was running in the densest part of the forest since it was a short cut to the Kingdom. Whenever I heard a sound: an owl hooting, Stein's evil laugh from his lab in the far distance behind me, a twig snapping, the wind whistling, my heart accelerated and I yearned for nothing more than to be home. The sun had completely sunk into its blanket of hills in the distance and the moon had woken up to rise into the sky. However clouds came to play a game of hide-and-seek, the smiling moon was tricky as it hide behind those very clouds. The wind blew in the trees and I began to freak out inside like the little seven year old girl who had encountered that dragon all those years ago.

A pair of eyes before me made me stop running. I froze in terror. Was it the witch? Was it a fox? Shinigami help me! The eyes grew bigger as their owner got closer. And closer. And closer. And closer. Finally I snapped and screamed as I sank to my knees, holding my head with my gloved hands. I screamed more and shook my head as hands grabbed me by the shoulders, "No! No! No!" Then one hand was placed over my mouth, I was crying now and slowly opened my eyes to see a pale face and golden eyes staring into my emerald ones. "Kid." I murmured then I threw my arms around his neck and he hugged me,

"Maka there you are! I was beginning to worry!" I hugged him tighter and cried harder,

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kid, I-I was just roaming around then lost track of time! It got dark and I started back when I heard growling! I figured it was the foxes! I-I've never been so scared in my . . . life!" I pulled away still very teary eyed, he smiled at me,

"Still the scared little princess I first laid eyes on when we were little." My eyes quivered,

"Kid." He hugged me again,

"Don't worry, I won't let those foxes get to you, I promise as your good childhood friend." A tear trickled from my eye,

"Kid." He smiled and stood before offering his hand,

"Come on, let's get back before the whole Kingdom starts looking for us." I nodded, whipped my eyes and grabbed his hand; he helped me to my feet.

"Um, Kid?" I asked as we headed back, my hand in his.

"What is it, Maka?"

"Can we take Beelzebub? I don't want to walk where the foxes can reach me." He laughed a little,

"As you wish, princess." I pouted angrily,

"Kid." I growled menacingly then before I could do anything to punish him we were in the air, my reaper friend laughed,

"Sorry we're twenty feet in the air right now, still wanna punish me?" I growled and also secretly hated myself for calling me a 'princess' when I was with Soul. I put my hands on Kid's shoulders as I looked at the cloudy night sky. Should I have accompanied him to his home? No, Shinigami forbid I was attacked by the witch or the fox pack. I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a strong guy. Soul . . . be careful getting home . . . ok?

_Soul's POV_

I kept walking, I decided to take the long route back; it was a dense patch of greenery. I have no freaking idea _why_ I decided to take the long route because I began walking after Maka left and was _just_ going over the half-way mark. "My feet are freaking killing me!" I moaned to myself, "Soul, shut up, it's so uncool to be complaining. Man up." I tried to go another few seconds without moaning but failed. I heard a twig snap. Now it wasn't Maka that's for sure . . . she's long gone. Could it be Jack? "Jack? That you?" No answer. "Jack! If that's you man up and show yourself!" Nothing again. "Ok time for this to become the hard way." I murmur to myself. "Jack if you don't get out here now I won't accept another challenge from you ever again." I grinned knowing he'd definitely give in to something like that. But . . . he never came out. "Ok now I'm getting a little creeped out." I looked left and right. Maybe it was a flock of birds or a deer. The woodland animals for some reason didn't really react to our voices, guess cuz their so used to us shouting and such. There was one way to find out if it was an animal. I found a rock next to my foot, smirked a little as I tossed it in my hand a few times. Then I hurled it into the bushes. In the blink of an eye, no less than that! A fox exploded from the shadows and at me, its eyes glowing menacingly, saliva dripping from its long white fans that were exposed in its open mouth.

…

A scream echoed from the treetops.

**Oooooooh a cliffy XD I hope you guys liked it :) all of your reviews keep me going; thanks a lot for telling me what you think of this fanfic. I love you guys so much! See you next chapter :D **

**~Vampirerninja101 **


	13. Chapter 13: Another Victim

**Alright a new chapter! Yeah the title really gives a lot away :/ but whatevs! Here's Chapter 13 in ****A Beautiful Princess and A Beastly Thief**** (Or ****B&B**** for short 3)! Can't believe we're at the 13****th**** chapter :D and 35 reviews! Awesomeness! Anywhoosle please R&R :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Another Victim

_Maka's POV_

I lie in the clearing of flowers under the sky with its fluffy, white clouds. "Wonder where Soul is?" I turned onto my side and looked at a flower blowing in the wind. I leaned on an elbow and watched as the wind blew the flower away into the sky. Why do I have this feeling that something's wrong? Soul normally whistles when he can't come but . . . he didn't this time. I sighed, "Hope he's ok."

"Hope who's ok?" I jumped and tilted my head back to see Wes staring at me with his hands in his pockets. I began to sweat and leapt to my feet, flailing my arms,

"No one! I um, uh! I-I was just . . ." He laughed and ruffled my hair,

"You can't fool me, Maka." I blushed and my heart accelerated the rush his strong yet gentle, kind, charming voice gave me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his muscular chest; he rested one arm around my waist and the other on the back of my head,

"I've missed you." I said still hugging him,

"You know I'm always around."

"I know." I reply in a smile, I pulled back from our embrace. He bowed, took my hand, and held his other arm behind his back. He kissed my gloved hand,

"I'm always around for my princess." I blushed a little and stared lovingly at him,

"Oh, Wes." He looked up at me and smiled charmingly. Crimson and emerald eyes met. There it was again . . . that burning ambition. Why? Why was it there? Maybe I was just imagining things. Yeah that's it.

"Hm? What's the matter, Maka?" I shook my head with a smile,

"What? Oh it's nothing; I'm just a little tired. I didn't sleep too well last night."

Then, he lifted me up into his arms. I was totally caught off guard and clung to him. He smiled at me, "Then my princess should be carried wherever she goes on this beautiful sunny day. But every day is beautiful and sunny because you are here so my princess should be carried everywhere every day." I blushed a little and smiled then I leaned against him and closed my eyes. I didn't care he called me princess. He was the only one I allowed to do that. I felt so . . . safe with him. I knew he'd never do anything to hurt me . . . but that ambitious blaze in his eyes couldn't be shaken from my mind. He carried me under a shady tree and sat me down before joining me at my side. I closed my eyes to enjoy the cool shade of the tree. He pulled me against his shoulder and I allowed him to. "So how're things in the Kingdom?" He asked breaking the ice. I filled him in on everything: Azusa and Justin's return, the weapon thing, and the norms of the Kingdom's business. I decided to keep the witch a secret only between Soul and me. He nodded, "That's a lot going on." I giggled,

"I guess so how're things with you?" I already knew about the twins' demise and the people with the weapon thing from Soul but I acted surprised still.

He told me about the twins' and the weapon people and the norms about his place. I nodded and wasn't too surprised that he called where he lived a village. "You call it a village too?" His face turned confused,

"What do you mean, 'too'?" Oh . . . maybe he doesn't know about me talking with Soul.

"I, um, I . . ." I sighed in defeat, "Well um . . . I ran into your brother yesterday and he described your home as a village because it's such a small place." He looked thoughtfully at me for a moment then smiled,

"So . . . you ran into my lil' bro." I nodded and smile sheepishly,

"Yeah . . . he seems really cool . . . a really nice guy."

"Uh, why are you blushing?" I began to touch my cheeks frantically,

"Wh-what? I am? Oh, uh it must be from the sun." Thank Shinigami my face rested in a small pool of sunlight. He laughed,

"Hahaha I'm just messing with you, Maka, don't take everything so seriously." I tried to pull out my Maka-Chopping book but couldn't for some reason. He leaned in close to me. "Maka." His face was getting really close to mine. He closed his eyes as he grew even closer. And by instinct I closed my eyes . . . and I puckered my lips. I waited for his lips to meet mine. I felt his breath on my face. Could this be . . . my first kiss? I slightly felt his skin touch mine then his lips . . . met . . . my . . . . nose? His lips kissed my nose. He pulled back and I flinched,

"Heh? You kissed my nose you big weirdo!" I pushed him playfully and he chuckled,

"Yeah, that was the intention." I pouted then he leaned in,

"Unless you're _that_ desperate my princess." I smile feebly,

"Nah, I'm good."

He smiled a lopsided smile and looked at the sun, "Well I believe it is time for me to go." He helped me to my feet.

"Aw, already?"

"I believe so." He pecked my on the cheek, "See you again, my dear, sweet Princess Maka." He walked past me then I whirled around as he was entering the forest,

"Wait, Wes!" He stopped and turned to look at me,

"Yes?"

"Uh, do you happen to know where Soul is?" His white bangs shadowed his eyes,

"A plague overcame him . . . he'll be suffering the consequences for quite a long time." I gasped and my eyes widened, Wes waved a hand,

"Chao, Maka-chan." I watched him disappear into the shadows. The wind blew my pigtails and black cloak. A hand was clutched over my head. C-consequences? C-could he have . . . no . . . no!

_(Earlier that day) Soul's POV_

Pain shot up my left arm. The last thing I remembered was the fox's teeth sinking into my skin. There might have been more. I also remember in my last moments, before passing out, a lot of growling and snarling coming from around me. That damned fox must have told his friends there was some fresh meat roaming around the forest. I tried to move but pain overcame me, I flopped back down in a pool of my own blood, then I heard voices, "Is that Soul?"

"I think it is!"

"Soul!"

"Oh my Shinigami he's bleeding!"

"Quick, get help!"

"Soul! Soul!" I think two of the voices belonged to Liz and Patty. Then I sank into blackness.

When I woke up I was in my room, Liz and Patty sat at my bedside. "Soul!" Liz cried hugging me, "Thank Shinigami you're ok!" I managed to sit up, my shirt was off and a white bandage was wrapped around my wounded arm.

"Ah, wh-what happened?" I stammered, Patty spoke up now,

"That's what _we'd_ like to know! Me and sis were on our way to get some stuff from the Kingdom with Jack, Sakura, Wes, Thunder, Lighting, and Kilik when we saw you passed out on the ground! We got help and the others went on ahead. Sis and I along with Kim and Jackie helped get you here." I nodded.

"Soul," said Liz, "tell us what happened." I decided to keep my mouth shut about seeing Maka but told her what happened when I was on my way home. Liz put a hand over her mouth in shock. I got up and stood. Patty handed me my orange T-shirt and I put it on before slipping my shoes on and waking out the door. I was then greeted by village mates,

"Soul!"

"Soul, are you alright?"

"How's your arm?"

I was surprised. Wes' fan club approached me,

"Oh, Soul-kun, are you alright?"

"I was so worried for you with the condition I saw you in!"

"If you need anything to make your arm better please just let me know!"

I _knew_ Wes didn't tell them to tell me _these_ things. This was genuine worry these three girls were displaying. Was an injury like mine really what I needed to get attention? How stupid. How totally, uncooly stupid. I looked away, "It's nothing. I can get through a mere scratch like this." Then things turned down a completely unexpected turn. The girls' eyes turned to hearts as they began to swoon,

"Oh, Soul-kun!"

"Even when he's injured he still keeps his cool!" I raised an eyebrow,

"I'm sure Wes wouldn't react that way! Soul's so cool!"

"Uh, thanks?" Thank goodness for Liz being there because she grabbed my good arm and dragged me into the forest. We walked into the clearing where I had hurt my hands trying to wield Liz and Patty all that time ago. I let out a breath and stuck out my left arm, "Ok . . . here goes." Liz and Patty stared hard at me, waiting to see what would happen. My arm was covered in a flash then it revealed a scythe blade. The top was black and underneath it was red. The colors were separated by a zigzag line. I sighed, "So . . . this is the weapon form _I_ take on huh?" My arm transformed back and Liz sighed, resting her hands on her hips,

"Damn, Soul, you're lucky. Your form's a scythe. Patty and I are pistols."

"Yeah." Patty moaned slumping forward, her arms dangling, I smiled a little,

"But it's pretty cool that you're _twin_ pistols."

"I guess." They replied,

"Wanna try to wield me?" That brightened their spirits.

"Yeah! Don't have to ask me twice!" Liz smiled,

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Patty cheered fist-pumping. I dipped my head,

"Alright then, let's go!" My entire body glowed and turned into its scythe form, I flew into the air before landing into Patty and Liz's hands.

"This is way cool." Liz grinned; my face appeared on the blade,

"Hey that's my line, Thompson." She snickered,

"Oh shut up, scythe boy."

"This is so cool, Soul!" Liz and I laughed,

"As we've established." Liz replied. Then I felt their hands beginning to burn,

"Guys!" But before I could finish my warning the sisters had dropped me and threw their hands into the creek nearby.

"Ah, guess two weapons can't wield each other." Liz concluded, I turned back and knelt beside them,

"How're your hands?" The sisters raised their hands,

"Nothing too bad, these burns'll go away like yours did." I looked at my hands. Now that she mentioned it the burns I had gotten from trying to wield Patty and Liz had vanished completely,

"Yeah." I replied.

"So let's see so far the people who can turn into scary, cool weapons are Thunder and Fire, sis and I and Soul-kun. So that's . . ." she counted on her fingers, "three people!" Liz looked dully at her,

"That's _five_ people, Patty, not three." Patty only stuck out her tongue and her sister sighed.

"C'mon, guys," I say, "we better get back or we're in for it." The sisters nodded and we headed back.

_Maka's POV_

"Consequences . . . plague . . . Soul had . . ." I swallowed. "No! He couldnt've been attacked! I refuse to believe it!" I slowly made my way back to the Kingdom, pondering and taking in what Wes had told me. I punched a nearby tree, "Damn it!" What the hell was going on in my life? First all of this weapon stuff, the realization of the fox pack causing these weapon transformations, the witch roaming in the forest, and now Soul getting attacked. I sighed, "This sucks." I stopped and came to a decision. I'd do the one thing I always did when there was a lot on my mind. I looked around and found what I was looking for: a gray building covered in stich marks **(You're probably thinking 'At last he is finally making an appearance 3') **I walked up to the gloomy building and knocked on the door.

"Wh-Who is it?" Came a shaky voice.

"Crona? It's Maka." **(Finally our genderless friend has made the story too! D) **

"O-oh, Maka! Hold on a moment, I-I'll open the door for you." There was a click inside and then my pink-haired friend showed his face. I smiled,

"Hi, Crona."

"H-Hello."

"Is Stein home?" He nodded,

"Y-yes I-I'll get him for you, please c-come in." I walked inside the dark building and Crona turned to go into another room when a tiny black blob burst from his back.

"Crona? What's this flat-chested pipsqueak doing here!"

"Sh-she wants to see Stein and her name is Maka, Ragnorok." Ragnorok turned to look at my angry face,

"I can hear you, you tiny little terd." The black blob roared in rage,

"What you just call me! That's it! Crona let me at her! Let me at her!" As he said this, Ragnorok pounded at Crona's head,

"Ow! Hey stop it! Ow that hurts!" I sighed and sweatdropped as I watched the two slowly vanish into the dark room.

A few minutes later a gray-haired man in a stitched lab coat emerged. He had a big screw going through his head and wore big, round glasses and around one eye was a circle of stitches: Professor Stein. I bowed in greeting, "Hello, Professor Stein." Stein twisted his screw until it clicked, then he light a cigarette as he replied,

"Maka Albarn. What brings you out here?"

"You know why I come when I come." He sighed and blew out a skull-shaped smoke cloud,

"Alright, let's get this over with." He looked at Crona next to him, "Crona." My friend went rigid,

"Y-yes sir! B-but do I have to?" He concluded hutching over and looking away.

"Yes, unless you want me to do another experiment on you." Crona straightened up,

"Y-yes sir!" Ragnorok burst from his back,

"No! Don't do it! Maybe this said experiment will remove _me_ from _you!_" I sighed, long ago when Stein found Crona roaming the streets of the Kingdom as an orphan he took him in only to use him for experiments. One night when Crona was sleeping, Stein injected black blood into Crona and thus the creation of the tiny, annoying, bully Ragnorok. **(A/N For some reason I found it interesting to have Stein make Ragnorok part of Crona.) **The two began to fight, Ragnorok punching Crona's head. Stein's glasses reflected streaks of light from behind them,

"Actually, since you mention it I'll do an experiment that will just make you smaller. Ragnorok stopped mid-punch and shut up.

We stepped outside in the clearing around Stein's house. The professor threw me a long, skinny pole. I swung it above me before striking a pose. Crona, across from me, held his arm nervously. "Maka do we really have to? I-I don't know how to deal with too much stuff in my head like you." I was serious-faced,

"I'm sorry, Crona, but I have to do this. This is how I deal with things like this." He dipped his head and lifted his arm, his black blood turning into a sword.

"Stein may we start?" I asked tightening my grip on the pole, Stein stood off to the side,

"Yes. Begin." I charged forward and swung the pole down, only to have the blow blocked by Ragnorok. Crona pushed me backward but I skidded to a stop. Good thing I had put my cloak with Stein or I would have likely tripped just now. I examined my opponent. Then I noticed Crona and Ragnorok's souls growing stronger. What the heck? Crona held Ragnorok straight upward and faced his front at me.

"Ragnorok, Scream Resonance." I braced myself and was still unprepared for the giant blow that struck me and sent me flying backwards into a tree. I caught my breath and saw Crona standing where he stood in the beginning of the brawl.

"Wh-what . . . just happened?" I stammered. Stein blew another cloud of smoke.

"Oh, that's right, Maka, you don't have a weapon like Crona does." _You created that weapon_, I was tempted to say. "Therefore you don't know about Soul Resonance."

"Soul . . . Resonance?" I blinked,

"Yes, it's when a meister, take Crona for example, and a weapon, like Ragnorok, match their soul wavelengths, thus leading to strong attacks like Scream Resonance." I tried to take all of this in.

"So when their souls resonate their attacks become stronger?"

"That's right." I stood up,

"Alright then. Even without a weapon partner I'll still win." Crona dipped his head nervously,

"J-just don't' hit me that hard . . . I don't know how to deal with that." I dipped my head,

"Alright, sorry 'bout that, but be prepared ok?" He nodded,

"Y-yes."

I leapt onto a tree trunk and bounded from trunk to trunk. Then I landed in front of Crona and began poking the pole at him, he either dodged it or blocked it with Ragnorok. I either dodged or blocked his attacks as well. Then I lowered myself, swung the pole in the air, hitting Crona. He spun with the pole above me, screaming. Then I stopped swinging and he skidded/flew into a pile of firewood. Stars and planets spinning around his head, "Uh, I see stars and planets . . . I don't think I can handle astronomy right now." I giggled a little and looked at Stein,

"Very good as always, Maka." I bowed,

"Thanks." I walked up to Crona and smiled feebly, "Sorry about that, Crona. I guess I got carried away." He shook his head and smiled,

"It's ok." I held my hand out to him,

"Good game?" He took my hand and giggled,

"Y-yeah." I giggled then noticed a stitched bird awkwardly fly from the lab. Poor Crona . . . just another victim of Stein's experiments.

_(Night) Soul's POV_

I lie in my bed in the cool, dark, moon and starlight night. So much is going on in my life, the list I mentioned before and now to add to it . . . I can turn into a scythe. I sigh. Who's the next victim for this damned thing these foxes are causing? Let's see . . . there're Nygus, Jack, Wes, Sakura, Kim, Jackie, and Kilik. I rubbed my face with my hands, dear Shinigami. Then a thought struck me: Marie was bitten by a fox . . . oh crap . . . not good. She may be another victim of this weapon thing . . . and if not . . . would any of the others?

**And Chapter 13 is finito ('finished' for those who may not know Italiano)! Lol. Hope you guys liked it and at last we seen our mad scientist and demon swordsman! XD Sorry for the long wait for you Stein and Crona fans! Let me know if I did a good job with this one. :) Arigato! See you guy next chapter!**

**Crona: H-hey, Ragnorok we finally made the story!**

**Ragnorok: So? Maybe you're happy but I'm not cuz I'm still stuck with you!**

**Me: Ragnorok, leave Crona alone.**

**Ragnorok: Make me you shorty!**

**Me: *takes out bazooka* WHO YOU CALLING SHORTY, TINY! **


	14. Chapter 14: Pairs Combine

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was swamped with tests and I have finals coming up.  
>TT-TT Anyway here's the next chapter; it took forever for me to write it since I have so much goin on in my mind for this story. But I finally managed :3 hope you guys enjoy it! Please Review. <strong>

**Me: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Soul: Wow, first time I've been in the intro.**

**Me: Yeah, pretty cool huh, Soul?**

**Soul: I guess, but what's so uncool is that I have to break the news to Maka. Hopefully she doesn't freak out.**

Pairs Combine

_Maka's POV_

I sighed as I sat, hugging my knees, on my bed. I finally got my punishment from sneaking into the forest alone that one night from seeing Soul: I was to be locked in my room for an entire day. I moaned and fell onto my back. The cicadas sounded in the warm day and the sunlight bled threw my silk curtains. Never in my life was I punished like this.

_~Flashback~_

_ Lord Death looked down at me as I knelt on the platform, "Maka, I am surprised at you. You were the one who decided to pass the law. The law being that anyone, who wanted or needed to go in the forest, was to have guards with them. You of all people I least expected to break it." I bowed my head and stared at my fists on my lap. _

"_I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have done that." He nodded,_

"_Well, I'm glad you realize your mistake but I'm afraid I still have to punish you, however that would be invading you father's territory since you are his daughter. That is all." He looked at Papa, "Spirit." My father nodded and walked over to me. _

"_Maka, you're going to stay in your room for the rest of the day, I will set guards in front of your room in case you try to sneak out." He began to cry, "Oh, why can't you be the good little princess Papa wants you to be." I looked away dully,_

"_Oh please, like I even want to be princess as we've already discussed." Papa walked away into his emo corner while two guards guided me to my room. We passed Tsubaki and Black*Star in the hall but I didn't look at them. _

"_Poor, Maka." I heard Tsubaki say,_

"_Huh, she sure got what was coming to her." Black*Star said, I froze and twitched then threw my book at him, knocking him out. I walked on, the guards and I stopped in front of my room; I walked inside and heard the guards take position as the large door closed. _

"Why'd I have to meet Soul that day?" I moaned and I turned on my side, that's a dumb question. To talk about this weapon thing the foxes are spreading and the witch that stalks victims in the forest, that's why. I narrowed my eyes worriedly, "Soul." I tightened my hand on my bed sheets, "Please be okay." I whispered closing my eyes. Suddenly I heard voices outside: Tsubaki and the guards. I walked to the door silently as I wore socks, then I pressed myself to my door to listen to their conversation.

"Please, sir?" Tsubaki pleaded and I smiled, she was giving them the pleading eyes. Who could say no to them?

"Well, I suppose we could, however, we were ordered by Spirit to make sure Princess Maka was not to leave her room." I scowled.

"Please, sir," Tsubaki begged, "I'll make sure she stays put." There was a pause. What was going on? What were they talking about? Then the guard grunted,

"Fine." I heard the fading clomping of their boots then I noticed the doorknob was moving and I scurried to my balcony.

As soon as I got there, Tsubaki entered my room. I turned around, "Tsubaki? What are you doing here?" She approached me her face grim,

"The guards had to scout the forest . . . Oz and Harvar went out into the forest with some other guards earlier today . . . Harvar was attacked by the fox pack and is in critical condition." My eyes widened and I turned around,

"Is he . . .?"

"Yes, I'm afraid." I dipped my head, great another weapon. Then I faced her,

"Tomorrow, we're going to the forest." Tsubaki's eyes widened,

"What? Are you crazy, Maka? Do you want to be attacked too?" She narrowed her eyes and bowed her head, "I don't want a dear friend of mine to be a bearer of this." I sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder with a smile,

"It's alright, Tsubaki. I trained with Stein and brushed up on my fighting skills. I think we can manage a decent fight if we work together." She was silent then sighed,

"Alright, but . . . can we bring Black*Star?" She concluded with a shy smile, I laughed,

"Of course."

o.0.o

The next day had finally come, Black*Star agreed to accompany Tsubaki and I and Lord Death approved that I go with just them since they were decent at fighting. Tsubaki may seem like a helpless maid but she's pretty good at fighting. Now that she was a weapon maybe her skill would double. I guess we'd find out.

_Soul's POV_

I trudged in the forest to my usual spot in the clearing by the river, my hands in my pockets. I sighed. "Ok, when Maka comes . . . I have to tell her." I looked at the cloudless sky as I stood in the sunlight, the wind blowing the flowers into the sky, as well as my black leather jacket and snow white albino hair.

_Maka's POV_

We were outside of the Kingdom and heard a low growl, by instinct Black*Star and Tsubaki leapt in from of me, prepared for battle. More growling and I began to get worried. Black*Star looked at Tsubaki, "Tsubaki, transform."

"What?" She asked surprised, he smiled. The foxes stalked forward from the shadows, foaming at the mouth and their eyes glowing.

"C'mon, you're not afraid are you? There's no need to be with a god like me aroun'." Tsubaki bowed her head in uncertainty,

"A-alright." Her body glowed then she turned into a chain scythe, Black*Star grabbed the weapon.

"**HELL YEAH COME AT ME YOU BITCHES!**" I sighed, then gasped and turned around to see the fox leader stalking up to me, it glared at me with its one good eye. I tensed my body for battle. We fought and fought hard, then, when I had knocked the fox leader out, I noticed Stein watching our battle from far away. Black*Star must have seen him too and he ran over to him, leaving a pile of knocked out foxes. I ran over to the gray-haired scientist. He smiled with a cigarette in his mouth,

"So I see you've found a weapon partner, Black*Star." Tsubaki changed back and stood next the blue-haired boy, we all looked at him, utterly confused.

Stein laughed a little, "With a weapon partner, you are able to use attacks normal people are unable to do." We listened carefully as he continued, "When fighting, your souls resonate meaning they synchronize thus making you stronger." He blew a cloud of smoke from his cigarette, "Also, your experience with Soul Resonance will make your attacks you could do before become even stronger." He looked at Black*Star, "Knowing Tsubaki and her various weapon forms, your strength will mostly focus on your skill and using her kind of weapons, Black*Star." The blue-haired boy nodded with a smile and raised a fist,

" I'm the master at those weapons, screw man; I _am_ a god after all." Stein put the cigarette back in his mouth and smiled a small smile,

"Well . . . look seems like you've earned your second turned." My friends and I turned to see the fox pack struggling back to their paws, starving for revenge. I glared at them,

"Let's go." Black*Star and Tsubaki nodded,

"Yeah." Tsubaki turned into a chain scythe again and Black*Star grabbed her.

Black*Star tightened his grasp on Tsubaki's handle, "Tsubaki, ninja star mode."

"Right." The weapon replied before turning into a giant ninja star. Black*Star threw it at the foxes in front of him. The creatures flew backward, some retreated others stayed, meanwhile the fox leader glared at me with utter hatred gleaming in its one good eye.

"Come at me." I snicker tauntingly, the red creature lunged at me I sidestepped and it skidded to a stop, sending a cloud of dust into the air. It lunged at me again, I tried to dodge it but it pushed me down and pinned me to the ground. It pulled its head back and I was terrified. I didn't want to become a weapon! I didn't! Stein was observing Black*Star and his skills with Tsubaki . . . and he didn't notice a helpless girl on the freaking ground about to be infected and become a weapon! Exactly what the Kingdom was trying to prevent! The fox raised its paw and clawed my arm, I shrieked with the pain that shot through me. Then the fox thrust its face into mine, snarling. It's one good eye glowered at me. Then it stood and barked to its pack to retreat. I ran into the forest, my friends calling after me. I hid behind a thick tree, clutching my arm. Wincing, I removed my gloved hand to see crimson blood all over my palm. I winced again and held my injury again.

"Maka! Where are you?" It was Tsubaki, "Come out so we can get you to the Palace. I don't want your wound to get infected." I stepped into view with a feeble smile,

"I'm alright. It's just a scratch no biggy, I'm gonna go for a walk is that ok?"

"I don't think so, Maka. Do you want to be punished again?" I gave her hopeful eyes,

"Well, everyone back there thinks I'm out with you guys so you can stay here, then when I return we can go back, ok?" I knew I was probably risking a lot. What if Tsubaki and Black*Star saw me with Soul? Questions would definetly arise. Stein blew a cloud of smoke,

"I think it's alright, while you're gone I can work with Tsubaki and Black*Star." I smiled and bowed,

"Thanks, Professor Stein, I'll be back in a bit." I waved to them before running into the brush

Ignoring the pain shooting up my arm, I ran. I ran to the clearing . . . I ran to Soul.

_Soul's POV_

I walked around the clearing, yet kept it in sight for Maka. I looked at the sun through the branches. "She's late." I concluded, "Geez this is so uncool, waiting sucks. Where the hell is she? I'd like to get this news off my chest already!"

_Maka's POV_

I kept running, the pain blinding me now. Suddenly, I couldn't feel earth under my feet anymore. I had walked off the cliff. I froze and looked down. "Crap!" Then someone grabbed the back of my collar and hauled my back to solid ground. The person pulled me against their arm which supported my back. I looked up to meet red eyes . . . "Soul." I murmur,

"There you are." He replied gently staring into my emerald eyes then he saw my arm, "Maka, your arm!" My eyes widened and he continued, "Maka . . . did you . . ." I looked down,

"Yes." I reply quietly then he grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me right in the eye,

"Maka you idiot! What were you thinking? There are more of them than there are you!" I met his glance,

"B-but I had my friends Tsubaki and Black*Star with me and we put up a really good fight!" He shook his head,

"Never mind," He released me and looked at the ground, "I . . . have something to tell you." I stared intently at him,

"What is it, Soul?" He sighed and held out his left arm then it glowed . . . next thing I knew his arm had turned into a blade. My eyes slowly widened and my heart accelerated. "Soul . . ." His arm turned back and he smiled a little,

"I'll admit it's a pretty cool weapon I've taken on." I just stared at him then I stared at the ground. Soul must have seen my sad expression because he placed his hands on my shoulders gently. "Maka, look at me." I lifted my head slowly and met his eyes, he smiled his lopsided smile. "I'd rather take this burden than have you take it." I blinked. No has ever said anything like this to me before,

"Why?" I ask,

"Because you're my friend, stupid." He grinned then I did,

"Thanks, Soul." His grin widened then released my shoulders,

"Now let's take a look at that arm." He reached for my arm but I shied away,

"I'd rather you didn't." He then ripped a piece of his sleeve off,

"Then can I at least bind it?" I nodded hesitantly and he walked close to me. I watched him tie the black leather strip around my wound. Was I . . . blushing? Why? I'm fine when Wes is this close to me; sure I blush but . . . not as much as this. Why was blushing like this?

Soul moved away. "There ya go." I looked at the wrap,

"Thanks . . . I have to talk to you." He raised an eyebrow,

"Hm? What's up?" We sat down in the grass.

"Your friends that are weapons now . . . have you thought that . . . they could have human partners?" Soul looked thoughtfully for a moment,

"No, not really, why?"

"Because my friend Black*Star and another friend of mine have partners who are weapons . . . and I was just wondering if your friends could possibly pair with humans." He looked thoughtfully again,

"Hm . . . they could . . . when I was with my friends after they were first able to become weapons, I tried to wield them but I couldn't. My hands were burnt, and the same thing happened to them when they tried to wield me." I nodded,

"Maybe they'll find a partner someday." He chuckled,

"Maybe."

_Soul's POV_

I listened to everything Maka said to me. I'm glad she was able to come and very relieved that I had finally told Maka about what happened to me. That got a lot off of my chest. I was also worried about her wound. Would she turn into a weapon from the scratch? I wonder if the bites only cause the person to become a weapon . . . but I wouldn't want to test it out though. Then Maka stood and grabbed my arm, "What are doing?"

"Stand up for a sec." She smiles,

"Why?"

"Just do it." She gives me a bored look,

"No thanks, I don't feel like it." I look away before earning a book to the head,

"Ow! Ok! OK! Geez, woman!" I stood, "Ok I'm up now what."

She smiles sort of mischievously and I was slightly worried, "Good, now transform into a scythe." I raise an eyebrow,

"Why?"

"I wanna see if _we're_ partners." She replied and I smiled,

"Oh I get it, ok then, let's do it!" I leap into the air and my body glows, I fall to earth and feel Maka's gloved hand close around my staff. She twirls me around above her before striking a battle pose. Then . . . she didn't cry from pain . . . her hands weren't burning. She held me with ease . . . Could it be?

_Maka's POV_

I held Soul in my hands and smiled, I looked at the blade which revealed his face. He smiled at me. My smile widened. I found my weapon partner.

_Soul's POV_

She smiled at me. My smile widened. I found my human partner.

**Finally! Chapter 14 is complete! Hope ya guys liked it :) I probably won't be updating for a while since my finals are coming up TT^TT . . . for part of my bio final I need to dissect a fetal pig *shudders***

**Stein: Did someone say dissect?**

**Me: [Oh no] Uh y-yeah. (IDEA!) Hey, Stein wanna take my bio final for me? It involves dissection. ;) **

**Stein: *Turns screw and smiles* What room?**

**Anywhoosle see ya next time :D ANIME NEXT IS NEXT WEEKEND YAHOOOO! Later peoples :3**


	15. Chapter 15: Madness

**Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me for freaking ever to update but I had finals, which I did really well on, and am trying to catch up on my anime. First off oh my freaking God the Anime con was epic! I'll be honest and say there is no way it can be beat and that was my first one! Not to brag but I went up with a bunch of voice actors for the Matching Game and I met Satsuki Roceil! *FANGIRLS!* SQUEEEEE! XD Secondly, unfortunately Stein didn't make it to the pig dissection but my teacher let me go in another room so I survived that. :D Anywhoosle thank the lord my finals and school are ova! Now I can go back to my fanfic! Yaaay! I want to dedicate this to one of my best friends. Hey, E-chan, RASBERRY JUICE! (Inside joke) Bet you all wanna read the newest chapter so I'll shut up now *applies duct tape***

**Me: *rips tape off* I do not own Soul Eater . . . OW! *applies it again***

Madness

_Maka's POV _

Days had passed since Soul and I became partners. We had practiced basic attacks and we were getting the hang of being weapon partner ad meister. I was wondering in the halls when I heard Sid talking to Lord Death through a mirror. I hid behind the corner to eavesdrop on their conversation: "So have you anything to report, Sid?" Lord Death asked, Sid bowed his head,

"Nothing yet, sir, but my men are scouting the Kingdom."

"Good. We can't afford them to get to her." _Huh? Her? Who's' her'? Who's 'them'? _

"I know that, sir. They won't, I can promise you that."

"Good." Then I heard footsteps and heard a guard's voice joined in,

"Sid-kun."

"Anything?"

"Yes, we found some suspicious messages on a wall in an alley by the grocery store. We think a band of them might be plotting an attack soon."

"Thanks for the report, I'll be there soon."

"Yes, sir." With that I heard the guard run away.

What was going on? And as if answering my silent question, "Do you happen to have an idea as to when the witch and her allies will strike?" Lord Death asked and I froze, _W . . . witch? The witch from the forest? _I leaned closer, anxious to hear more.

"No." Sid replied, "But I do think that the weapons can help defeat the witch."

"Oh?" Lord Death replied curiously

"I mean with them now paired with a meister I think we have a decent chance at fighting her."

"Hm . . ." Lord Death answered, "That could work."

"So should we ask Stein to prepare them for the time being?"

"Yes, I think that is a _very_ good idea, he did create Crona and Ragnorok after all and they turned out pretty strong."

"I understand, sir. I'll inform him right away about recruiting Tsubaki and Black*Star as well as Oz and Harvar."

"Sounds like a good idea. See you later, Sid, and report immediately if anything should arise." Sid nodded,

"Yes, sir." The call ended and Sid began to walk over here, thinking fast I silently ran a few steps behind and ran back up, instantly knocking into the blue guard, both of us falling to the ground. "Maka," he said looking at me, "what are you doing here?"

"I was just looking for Kid; do you know where he is?" Sid was silent for a moment,

"No, I'm afraid not. Sorry about that." He said as he helped me to my feet. I smiled,

"Oh, it's alright, don't worry about it! I'll see if he's in the Kingdom somewhere. See ya!" I turned to leave but he called me back suddenly,

"Maka, wait!" I looked at him,

"What is it, Sid?"

"I, uh, think you should bring Black*Star and Tsubaki with you." I raised an eyebrow in confusion, though I already knew why I'd need protection,

"Why?"

"Um, well you see there's been some suspicious activity lately and I can't afford you to get hurt."

"I get it, I'll go find Tsubaki and Black*Star." He nodded,

"Alright then, off you go." I smiled and ran down the hall.

o.0.o

"YAHOOOOO!" Black*Star shouted as we walked through the market area. "Man it feels like forever since I've been here." Tsubaki just smiled but I kept my eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. Then the norm happened:

"Look, it's Princess Maka!"

"Maka-chan!"

"Hey, princess! How 'bout making me your prince?" I sighed then smiled as villagers surrounded me. One little girl with stubby brown pigtails walked up to me, she had freckles and big brown eyes,

"Princess Maka, can I have your autograph?" I smiled and bent down to take the pen and paper she was holding,

"Of course." When I had wrote my name she beamed and looked at me with stars in her eyes,

"Thank you!" Then she ran off giggling and holding the paper in the air. I smiled and Tsubaki leaned down to me,

"You sure make everyone happy, Maka." I looked at her,

"Yeah, well I guess that's a good thing about being the princess."

"WOAH YOU ACTUALL SAID SOMETHING YOU LIKE ABOUT BEING THE PRINCESS!" Black*Star declared, I twitched and struck him with my book,

"Where do you keep those books?" A boy next to me asked, I winked at him,

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He blushed when I winked at him and his friends revealed their jealousy thus making me laugh.

I looked at my friends, "Hey could you come with me to see Stein? I need to talk to him about something." They nodded and we left the crowd, the villagers waved goodbye as we walked out of the gates. After a while, we made it to Stein's place. I knocked on the door to hear a tiny voice in reply,

"W-who is it?"

"Crona its-"

"IT'S YOUR ALMIGHTY GOD NOW OPEN THE DOOR, CRONA!" I sighed and my pink-haired friend opened the door,

"Y-you don't have to yell." Black*Star walked past him followed by Tsubaki,

"Black*Star, you can't just barge into someone's home like that! It's rude!" Her meister huffed then smirked at her,

"I'm a god, Tsubaki, I don't just _barge_ in; I barge in and shed my godly light into the house." His weapon partner sighed and I walked into the dark home.

"So how have you been, M-Maka?" Crona asked holding his arm shyly as usual, I smile at him,

"Pretty good how about yourself?" He smiled sheepishly,

"Pretty good, Stein's been doing his normal dissections and training Ragnorok and me." Then I heard a screw being turned,

"Speaking of Stein." I say as the gray-haired scientist walked into the room,

"Maka, what brings you out here?" I blinked,

"Actually, sir, there's something important I need to tell you."

"Oh?" I looked at Tsubaki and Black*Star,

"Could you guys wait for me outside? I need to talk to Stein alone." Crona stepped forward,

"Would you like for me to wait with them, Maka?" I nodded with a smile,

"Yeah, thanks, Crona." He blushed slightly,

"N-no problem." I watched as my friends walked outside and closed the door then I faced the scientist,

"Now what is it you need to tell me?"

_Soul's POV_

I waited for Maka in the normal spot and the sun was pretty high in the sky. I sighed, "Geez, why is she always late? It's so uncool to be waiting this long. She didn't whistle so that tells me she's coming." I opened my eyes, "But wait . . . her not whistling could also mean she got in trouble again." Sighing again, I sat up and rested my elbows on my knees, "She better not have gotten into trouble, I wanna get some more practice in. If we happen to run into the fox pack or witch we'll at least manage a decent fight." It was silent except for the river flowing at the edge of the clearing and the birds singing in the treetops. Finally fed up with waiting, I stood up and decided to visit them. I haven't seen them in a long time, wonder how they're doing? As I strolled in the sunlight that bled through the leaves above me, a pulse rushed through my body and I was forced to stop and rest a hand on my forehead. "Ah, this again?" I gritted my teeth as the pulse intensified.

Lately, I've been getting these odd and random spells where a strange pulse surged through me. It's happened ever since that fox attacked me. I placed my hand over my mouth and coughed, then when I removed my hand I gasped and my crimson eyes widened in horror, "Black . . . blood." I shook my head and looked at my hand only to see nothing there, "Aw man, I must be hallucinating. Yeah, th-that's it, thinking about the witch and fox pack has just been keeping me up at night lately. That's all, nothing big." I blinked and opened and closed my hand, and then I continued onward to their house. "Watch, I'll get there then Maka will get to our meeting place, look for me and get into trouble." I sighed and slumped forward, "So not cool." When I got closer to the house I heard snarling and stopped in my tracks. A fox stalked out of the shadows and crouched a few feet from my left, foam oozing from its jaws. I snarled slightly, "Look, buddy, you can't do anything more to me. You made me a weapon, so there's nothing you could do other than kill me but . . ." I turned my arm into a scythe and sliced its furry red body, "looks like the tables have turned!" Its body burst and out of the remnants a glowing sphere emerged. What was that? "Could that be . . . a soul?" I remember the girl telling me about the twins' souls emerging from their bodies when they were murdered so could this be what a soul looks like? I reached out for it then pulled back when another fox leapt from the shadows and between me and the carcass. I knew it was the pack's leader seeing how it had one eye.

The fox was snarling and foam dripped from its jaws, its one good eye glowed with rage at me. Then it raised its head in a howl, turned and snatched the soul in its jaws, and then it snarled at me before running off. I stared after it then remembered the girl also telling me that something devoured the twins' souls and how Maka and I resolved it to have been a witch eating them. Could the witch send these foxes out to bring souls back to her? Or could the foxes themselves also consume souls? I don't know and probably won't anytime soon. I sighed and continued onward then stopped and pressed myself to a tree when I heard voices.

"So what do you think Maka had to talk to Stein about?" I peered around to see the back of someone's head, a spiky blue-haired boy.

"Hey . . . that's that Black*Star guy from the party!" I said to myself and the next voice was a feminine and it reminded me of that Tsubaki chick from the party so I assumed it was her,

"I don't know, Black*Star, but it was strange how she wanted to speak about it alone." Why were they talking about Maka? I crept around the house to the back and climbed a tree before leaping onto the roof. What's going on? Why was Maka here? How does she know Stein? What did she need to talk about and why in private? So many questions were forming in my head then I was broken away from them when I heard a 'snap'. I looked down in dismay: the roof under my feet broke and I fell into the scientist's dark home.

_Maka's POV_

I watched as Stein smoked his cigarette as he sat back in his chair. "So . . ." he said blowing a cloud of smoke, "a witch is lingering in the Kingdom." I told him everything I heard Sid and Lord Death taking about. "And Lord Death wants me to train the weapons and meisters so they can help eliminate her?" I nodded,

"Yes." He rested his knuckles over his mouth in thought,

"Hm . . . tell Lord Death that I have no problem with training the teams . . . the witch however . . . explains why the madness level is above normal."

"Madness level? Is that the amount of sanity people have?"

"Yes and lately it's been slightly above the normal height. That witch must be the cause of it. However, most people are immune to any difference in the madness level and live on like nothing happened but there are others who suffer." I felt very nervous as to where he was going with this,

"Like who?" I asked cautiously and as if answering my question Stein hunched over and began laughing oh I don't know . . . insanely.

"Hahahaha! That's me, Maka; I am one of the few who suffer the change of madness in the Kingdom." He raised his head and looked at me with mad eyes. I took a few steps backwards now totally freaked out,

"S-Stein! S-snap out of it! Please!"

"Haha! I can't, the only way I'd return to normal was if the witch was terminated." He stood up and looked at the floor, "But that will take a while now won't it." He began to chuckle again and I cringed in fear.

_Soul's POV_

I landed by a tall case of specimens and grimaced then I heard voices and immediately hide next to the case. "S-Stein! S-snap out of it! Please!" Maka? Why did she sound so upset? Then I gasped, could Stein be going mad now?

"Haha! I can't, the only way I'd return to normal was if the witch was terminated . . . But that will take a while now won't it." He began to chuckle and I had my answer: he was beyond mad now . . . he was insane. Then someone stumbled backwards into view and I gasped at who it was: Maka! Stein staggered towards her and ripped her black cloak off. Underneath she wore a white dress shirt with puffy shoulders and a tan vest over it. Stein reached into his pocket, "Well . . . to past the time . . ." He drew out a scalpel, "let's have some fun dissecting you, Maka." I snarled. I don't care how friendly I am with him, if he injured my meister, and the princess of all people, he'd pay. Maka swallowed her fear and a look of authority gleamed in her eyes,

"Stein, by order of the princess I command you to stop this!" Atta girl, Maka! Stein chuckled,

"Sorry there, Maka, but I'm afraid I will have to ignore you." He then took Maka's cloak and tied her arms behind her back before shoving her against the wall. Maka winced and Stein pulled on her pigtail. "Now let's see," he said as he lifted her shirts and began to mark her stomach, "where shall I begin?" I couldn't take it anymore; I surged forward and planted a firm punch on his stitched cheek,

"Stein!"

"Soul!" I heard a surprised call from behind me; I snarled at Stein as he got to his feet, "If you so much as _touch_ my meister you'll be the next specimen!"

"Soul? What are you doing here?" Stein asked, clearly surprised,

"Maka! What happened?" I heard Tsubaki call as she and Black*Star ran in, followed by . . .

"S-Soul?" Crona murmured Maka and I were surrounded. _Oh crap_ was the only thing that ran in my mind.

**Dun dun duuun a cliffy! XD What'll happen next? Have Maka and Soul been found out? Please review and see ya next time! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Clearing the Air

**Hey guys, I was reading my reviews and they all put a smile on my face, you guys are awesome for sticking with this story and it is far from over my friends :) Well enough of that what happens now? Read on to find out! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Clearing the Air

_Soul's POV _

The only sound emanating in the room was the sound of my heartbeat and I swore I could hear Maka's too. "S-Soul?" Crona asked again,

"Soul?" Black*Star echoed,

"Maka?" Tsubaki questioned my meister,

"M-Maka?" Crona asked her as well,

"Soul, Maka?" Stein asked me and he raised an eyebrow,

"Stein?" Tsubaki asked,

"Ragnarok!" The tiny black demon said as he came out of nowhere,

"Get outta here!" Maka shouted at him,

"I would but I'm stuck with stupid Crona!" The demon then started pounding on Crona's head as the sword meister began to shout in protest. I swear I thought the room was rotating. Ragnarok and Crona kept fighting, Black*Star began screaming at Stein, demanding for an explanation while Tsubaki tried to calm him down but to my dismay, she began doing the same as her meister. Maka sighed then Black*Star began questioning her. Too much shouting . . . it was overwhelming! I gritted my teeth, squeezed my eyes shut, pressed my hands against my ears and bowed my head. Then I screamed and raised my head. "Ah!" That shut everyone up.

"Soul, are you ok?" Maka asked worriedly,

"Maka . . . who _is_ this guy?" Black*Star asked with his arms folded, my meister froze for a moment then looked at him,

"H-he's one of the guys from the party, remember?" He roared at her,

"NO I WAS KNOCKED OUT THEN KEPT IN MY ROOM THE WHOLE TIME!" Fire shot from his mouth as he screamed and Maka sighed before hitting him with her book.

Tsubaki looked at me with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry; I don't believe I remember seeing you." Maka grinned a little,

"That's because you had to talk with Black*Star." Tsubaki blushed a little and looked away. My guess? A confession. Now Stein spoke up,

"Maka, I strongly encourage you to clear the air amongst us. How do you know Soul? And Soul, how do you know Maka? I understand you met at the ball Lord Death hosted but I get the impression you've known each other longer than that." Maka opened her mouth and Stein raised a hand, "Don't bother lying because if you make a story up and lie to us, I'll know and report this to your father as well as Lord Death himself."

I looked at Maka and she looked at me. We knew there was one way out of this. I bowed my head slightly and she nodded with a sad expression. She sighed and looked at the ground. "You're right, Stein . . . Soul and I have been meeting in secret since after the party." Black*Star smirked, his arms behind his head,

"Huh, reminds me of that Jomeo and Ruliet story that was written by that guy way back when." Tsubaki looked at him,

"It's _Romeo_ and _Juliet _by William Shakespeare, Black*Star." Her meister closed his eyes,

"Whatever, like I care. A great god like me doesn't need to know that." Tsubaki sighed, Crona held his arm in his usual manner,

"The Romeo and Juliet reference actually makes sense since Maka's a princess and Soul's a—" My eyes widened all of a sudden and as soon as he was finished saying my name I ran behind him and covered his mouth with my hand, I leaned down, my bangs covering my eye farthest him,

"If you say anything Crona . . . ", I left my threat hanging,"She still doesn't' know." I said so only he could hear, Maka looked at me with concerned green eyes,

"What's wrong, Soul?" I give her a thumbs up and smiled,

"Nothin' everything's good." She made a face as did Tsubaki,

"Well you might wanna check on Crona." Maka said pointing to him, I looked at him and flinched seeing he was collapsed, as white as a ghost in my grasp, a white cloud drifting from his mouth,

"Gah!" I exclaimed releasing him and he fell to the floor, "Sorry 'bout that, Crona." I say rubbing the back of my head,

"It's ok." He replied weakly, "I'm used to it from Ragnarok." Then the tiny black demon burst from his back,

"Whachyou say 'bout me? I'll knock you into next Friday, Crona!" He began pounding Crona's head,

"I don't think I can deal with that and besides then you'd be knocked into next Friday too!" Maka and I sighed.

"So much for clearing the air." I said, and then Stein silenced everyone when he glared at them, the light hitting the back of his lenses,

"Silence or I'll dissect you all." That shut them up and he pushed his glasses back as he stuffed one hand in his pocket, "You were saying, Maka?" The ash blonde nodded and looked back at the people gathered in the room,

"Soul and I met in secret after the party but I don't see how the Romeo and Juliet reference would apply. I mean Soul's just like you everyday guy." I felt a pang of guilt when she said that. "We only wanted to talk to each other again, that's all and eventually the meeting got more frequent to us seeing each other almost every day." By now Black*Star was listening and he smirked,

"Huh, sounds like a love thing goin' on if you ask me, Maka." That earned him another blow of Maka's book,

"I _didn't_ ask you and it's not like that at all, Black*Star." She sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Geez, why can't a guy and girl just be friends without people thinking there's a love thing going on between them?" Tsubaki giggled a little and Maka proceeded with her story, "Anyway one day Soul told me about a pair of twins being slaughtered and their souls eaten by a shadow. I told him about a witch roaming the forest and after some discussion we came to the conclusion of the witch being the culprit. We also talked about the fox pack and how it's affecting those in the Palace and in Soul's village too." Jaws opened to speak but Maka read her friends' minds, "He told me his home is small enough to be considered a village." Jaws closed. It was silent for a bit and Maka looked at me, I gave her a look and she closed her eyes then faced her friends. "Tsubaki, remember when you were transformed into your weapon forms?" She nodded,

"How could I forget but . . ." She smiled at Black*Star who returned it, "It's not all bad I actually like being a weapon now knowing I can do better when fighting." Maka nodded,

"Well . . ." She looked at me and I nodded, then Maka stepped back, ". . . let me just show you guys."

My body glowed where I stood, then, in a white flash still I turned into a scythe and spun into Maka's hand. She twirled me around so I lay across her shoulder. The flash dispersed revealing my red and black zigzagged blade and gray staff: my scythe form. Everyone was dumbfounded, Stein not so much. My face appeared on the blade and I smirked at them, "Well it's official, I'm a weapon too. But my form's way cooler than yours." Black*Star was on his feet now,

"OH YEAH? TSUBAKI, NINJA STAR MODE!" Tsubaki sighed,

"No, Black*Star, we don't always have to fight for no reason you know."

"YES WE DO! THIS PUNK DARED TO SAY YOU WEREN'T COOL! TSUBAKI IS WAY COOLER THAN YOUR ONE WEAPON MODE, PUNK!"

"Oh yeah?" I replied sharply. Maka sighed and face palmed herself,

"Well this looks like the start of a lovely broship." Tsubaki giggled,

"Yeah, sure seems that way." Then Maka looked at me,

"But one thing's still unclear."

"What's that?" I ask changing back to my human form.

"How do Stein and Crona know you?" I was shocked, so didn't see that coming. I rubbed the back of my neck,

"Well . . . that's a long story . . . may wanna sit down." She did as told.

_~Flashback~_

_Normal POV_

_ It was pouring in the Kingdom and everyone was inside for it was night. Little Crona stood under a roof, crying, sniffling, and hiccupping. Another kid his age poked his head around the corner. He had spiky white hair and red eyes. "What's wrong, kid?" __**(A/N Ok, we all know how Crona looks as a little kid but how about Soul? I don't know about you guys but the way I pictured him was just so damn kawaii! XD) **__Crona whipped his large watery eyes and hiccupped, _

"_I-I'm all a-al-alone." The other kid blinked,_

"_Yeah? Me too, at the moment anyway since I'm avoiding my annoying older brother." He concluded with a small, toothy grin, "By the way the name's Soul." He said with a smile,_

"_I'm Crona." He answered sniffling,___

"_It's cool to meet ya, Crona." Soul laughed then after a pause so did Crona._

"_Soul!" The albino looked behind him when a feminine voice called him,_

"_Uh-oh." Then he looked back at Crona, "I'm not supposed to be outside 'cuz of the rain." He turned and Crona called out to him,_

"_Wait! Don't leave me! I don't think I can deal with being alone again!" Soul smiled,_

"_Who said I was leavin' ya? C'mon I know a place." He grabbed Crona's hand and ran off toward the gates,_

"_Where are we going?" Crona asked as his new friend dragged him behind him, _

"_You'll see." Soul said with a smile,_

_ A few minutes passed but the pair finally made it to a strange looking house. It was tall and gray and covered with stitch marks. "S-Soul, w-what is this place?" Crona asked nervously and the albino smiled,_

"_Your new home."_

"_What!" Soul then went up to the door, knocked on it and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Yo, Stein! Ya in there!" No answer, "Stein!" He kicked the door, "Open up! It's wet out here and it's just not cool waiting in rain like this!"_

"_Calm down, I'm coming." Said a voice from inside, the door clicked and opened, Crona cringed at the creature that stepped into the dim light: a tall grey-haired man in a stitched lab coat. He wore dark pants and a dark turtleneck covered in stitch marks as well as large round glasses and a stitch mark was under his left eye. _

"_Th-this man is creepy!" Crona cried, "I don't know how to deal with creepy men like him!" To top off his creepiness a screw went through his head. The man then turned it as he spoke up to Crona,_

"_That's not very polite." Crona cringed and Soul pushed him in,_

"_He's lonely, Stein. Mind if he stays here?" Crona flinched with another cry and began to squirm,_

"_I don't wanna stay with him! He's creepy and weird and covered in stitches! Was he performing experiment on himself? Doesn't he do experiments on other things? What if he does an experiment on me?" Soul bent down to whisper in his ear,_

"_Don't sweat it, kid. Geez, are you always this way? Just act cool and he won't hurtcha." Stein bent down in front of Crona who stood stiff as a statue and his face revealed him holding his breath to keep calm. Stein then laughed and pat him firmly on the head,_

"_Haha, you're alright, kid. What's your name?"_

"_C-Crona."_

"_Well, Crona, welcome to your new home." Crona's face light up,_

"_R-really! Y-you mean it!" Stein smiled, the light shining through one of his glasses' lenses,_

"_Sure am . . . you'll be a perfect next specimen."_

"_What!" Crona cried as his face fell once more, Stein laughed again,_

"_Just kidding, first thing we'll need to do is fix you." Crona clenched his teeth,_

"_I don't like how that sounds." _

"_Don't worry so much."_

"_But . . . that's just how I am . . ."_

"_And we will fix that. Soul, is he always like this?" Soul shrugged,_

"_Beats me, I just met him a few minutes ago, oh that reminds me! I gotta get goin' before my mom kills me. See ya, Crona! Later, Stein!" He called over his shoulder as he ran out of the building. Crona and Stein stepped outside the door._

"_Bye, Soul! Thank you!" Crona waved,_

"_Anytime, pal! Good luck!" _

"_Haha!" Crona replied then he stood frigid and shouted to raining sky: "GOOD LUCK WITH WHAT?" He sighed knowing Soul was long gone and turned to face his new home, "I hope I can deal with this." With that he stepped into the dark building and the door slowly and creakily closed behind him._

_Soul's POV_

"Wow," Maka said, "Glad I sat down." And glad I cut out the part when I told Crona about my family and I being thieves in the Kingdom. I said in my mind, Then a while later we joined Liz, Patty, Marie and the others in our village of thieves. I smiled at Crona, who by now was standing next to me,

"And everything worked out just great in the end."

"That creepy guy put Ragnarok inside me!"

"But at least ya have a weapon partner you can summon at any given time without worrying 'bout his absence." Crona puffed out his cheeks angrily and I laughed as I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him into a small hug, "You're alright, kid." I said with a wink and he smiled at that. I let everyone have some time to take everything in then I looked at Maka, "And another thing that needs clarification: how do _you_ know Stein and Crona?" Maka sighed,

"Well my story isn't nearly as long as yours was."

_~Flashback~_

_Normal POV_

_ Young Maka sat next to her father in the throne room, her arms crossed and she was pouting, (__**A/N Remember when I mentioned Spirit was the king beforehand, way back in the first few chapters?)**_

"_Aw c'mon, Maka," Spirit said gently, _

"_No! I wanna go outside and play!" She replied in a tiny voice,_

"_But you'll get your outfit all dirty!"_

"_And Mama's not here to clean it."_

"_But that's what Tsubaki's here for, princess." Maka stood on her throne,_

"_That's also why I hate you, Daddy! You made my friend a servant for me and sent my other friend off to train to protect me! I hate being the princess! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" That sent Spirit into an emo corner and soon, hundreds of mushrooms were sprouting all around him. __**(1) **_

"_Ahem." Maka and Spirit looked up to see a tall grey-haired man and a small pink-haired boy. Spirit staggered over, _

"_Oh, Stein, what brings you here?"_

"_Actually, I got bored so I figured I'd come over." Spirit gave him a grim look,_

"_Well it's nice to see you, too." As the two talked the boy and Maka stared at each other then Stein took notice,_

"_Oh, Maka, this is my new housemate __**(A/N I couldn't see Stein saying 'son' in case any of you are wondering why I chose that word instead.) **__His first friend never comes by anymore and his other 'acquaintance' I'll call him always bullies him so I brought him over so you could befriend him." Maka cocked her head then leaped down from her seat and skipped over to the boy. _

"_Helloooo.~" She smiled,_

"_H-hello." He stammered,_

"_My name's Maka, what's yours?"_

"_C-Crona." Maka smiled and reached out her hand,_

"_Well, Crona, I hope we become good friends in the future and forever." Crona blushed a little then smiled and grabbed her hand,_

"_Yeah." __***insert cute Crona smile***_

_Maka's POV_

I finished my story and heard snoring; I looked over to see Soul snoring on the floor, a bubble coming out of his nose and drool dripping from his mouth. I growled and Maka-Chopped him,

"Ow!" He cried,

"I listened to _your_ story!"

"Well there was no need to hit me with your damn book!"

"Want me to do it again?"

"Go on, Blondie, I dare you!" I did so and glared at him as he lay on the floor.

"Well isn't this a touching friend moment." Stein commented, I looked at him and he looked at Crona,

"You've got some quality friends, Crona; you should keep 'em around." Crona dipped his head,

"Th-thank you, sir . . . but not for your dissections." Everyone laughed then stopped when a noise sounded from Stein's mirror.

_Soul's POV_

I finally came to but no one seemed to notice. Damn you, Maka. I'll get you for that. Then I froze when I heard a noise coming from the mirror. Oh crap, I can't be seen. Silently, I crawled behind the specimen case I landed by earlier.

_Maka's POV_

Lord Death's face came up on the glass, "Lord Death?"

"Maka? What are you doing there?" he asked and for some reason . . . his voice wasn't as jolly as usual.

"Oh, I tried to find Kid at Stein's place but he wasn't here so I decided just to chat with Crona for a bit."

"Oh . . . ok."

"Is something wrong?" Stein asked.

" . . . Yes." Lord Death said after a long pause, "It's about your father, Maka." My blood began to grow cold . . . what could've happened to him? I knew he wasn't on his usual rounds since Lord Death's voice was very somber.

"What happened?" I asked, another pause,

"He was roaming the garden behind the Palace . . . he was found in a pool of fox fur and blood." Ok . . . he just got the weapon thing . . . that doesn't seem too serious. I thought, but my heart stopped when Lord Death finished," . . . he's dead."

**Gomenmasaii for another cliffy! I updated sooner to get answers for you all but alas we have a tragedy! Spirit Albarn is dead! Sorry for killing him off for you Spirit fangirls! Sorry Vic for killing his character off! I'll make it up to you all in the next chapter! DON'T KILL ME! Please review . . . *hides* Hope to see you next time! **

**(1) Oh yeah! A little Ouran in here! XD I do not own OHSHC **


	17. Chapter 17: Intoxicated

**Hi guys! Ok so I am super psyched because this story has finally reached 50 reviews! Congrats to TercesWarrior93 for being the 50****th**** reviewer! Yay~! -Gives you a cookie- XD Ok so last chapter we received the dreadful news that Spirit has been killed, wonder how Maka's gonna take it. Read on to find out :D**

Intoxicated 

_Maka's POV_

"_He's dead . . . he's dead . . . he's dead_." Those two words echoed in my mind. I was frozen stiff, I didn't know what was going on around me, apparently Lord Death ended the call and I barely noticed my friends staring at me in remorse and comfort. I staggered over to wear my cloak lay; I picked it up slowly and walked out of Stein's home. It was raining now and I pulled the hood over my head as I walked back to the Kingdom. My face was emotionless; my green eyes just the same. As I continued onward various flashbacks raced through my mind: _"Mama's not here." "I hate you Papa! You're the reason Mama left! She's not ever coming back now! I hate you for that!" "You made one of my friends a maid for me and sent another off to protect me! I hate being the princess!" "You ruined my life, Papa!" "I wish you were gone instead of Mama!" _I then had trouble breathing; the air I thought was finally clarified seemed to be intoxicated now. I fell to my knees as I gasped for breath. Then I pounded the muddy earth with my gloved hand, "Damn it!" I said as angry and sad tears began to form in my eyes. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I crouched over crying for a bit then stood on my knees and screamed bloody murder. Then I felt something inside me burst: a surge of power and strength. The wind around me kicked up like a tornado then faded.

_At the Palace, Kid's POV_

I was about to close the window in the library since it was beginning to rain, then I heard a scream come from the forest where Stein lived: Maka. My eyebrows gave way to sadness as I stared out the window, "Maka." Then I felt a faint surge of power emanating from the forest and I furrowed my eyebrows seriously. It's activating . . .

_Maka's POV_

I stood up and whipped my eyes with my forearm before running off into the forest. I kept on running, not caring where I was going. Then suddenly I found myself at the edge of a cliff. I sniffled as the tears kept on coming. Papa is dead . . . I don't even remember the last time I said "I love you." I sniffled again as I cried, "I didn't mean those things, Papa! I don't hate you! I love you! I miss you!" I cried some more then, forgetting the cliff was there, ran forward only to fall off. Then someone grabbed my wrist. I looked up to see snowy, spiky, white hair and worried crimson eyes. Soul? The person pulled me up and hugged me tight,

"Maka."

"S-Soul?" The person pulled me back,

"No, shouldn't you know your own boyfriend?" I sniffled then cried again he pulled me to him once more, "What happened?"

"He's dead, Wes." I sobbed into his chest, "He's dead."

"Who?" He asked without letting me go, I didn't want him to, I needed his comfort.

"My . . . father." I said sniffling. He hugged me tighter,

"Ssh, ssh, it's alright, I'm here." I raised an arm and placed it on his back then clutched his shirt tightly. We stood in the rain, Wes hugging me tightly as I sobbed.

_Soul's POV_

I watched my brother and meister from under a tree, my black hood draped over my albino hair. I assumed Tsubaki and others were back at the Palace by now, I stayed behind to follow Maka and comfort her whenever she would need it, but of course Wes got to her first. I sighed and walked away.

_At the Palace, Kid's POV_

_Ding, dong._ The doorbell sounded, "I'll get it." I shouted out to really no one in particular but then Tsubaki, Black*Star, Sid, Justin, Azusa, Oz, Harvar, and my father emerged into the entrance room. I opened the door to see a tall albino boy dripping wet, holding an unconscious girl in a cloak in his arms. "Maka!" Everyone in the room crowded around the entrance, panicking, however the boy smiled a gentle smile.

"I found her at a cliff; thank goodness I was there and caught her when she fell. Poor girl must've had it hard." Everyone bowed there head and Justin took his cousin in his arms,

"Yes you see . . . her father died." The boy dipped his head,

"She told me . . . my condolences." Justin nodded,

"And may I ask, you might you be?"

"I am Wes, the boy Maka danced with at the ball a while back." While Justin and Azusa looked lost, my father stepped up,

"Oh, so you're the lucky lad." Wes raised an eyebrow,

"Whataya mean?"

"Oh, she never told you? Well then it's not for me to say." My father gestured him in, "Please come in and get dry. You're soaked to the bone." Wes looked hesitant then shook his head,

"Thank you for the kind offer but I have somewhere to be."

"I understand, thank you for bringing our Maka home." Wes nodded,

"Anytime." He walked up to the unconscious girl and ruffled her bangs gently, "Until next time, Maka." With that said he walked into the rainy night and I shut the door. Justin handed Maka to Azusa and Tsubaki who headed for the infirmly. While the rest of us disbanded.

_Soul's POV_

I watched, on my perch on a rooftop, as Tsubaki and another woman, I assume as Azusa from what Maka told me, laid my meister in her bed and turned the light out. Maka . . . I'm sorry about your father . . . I watched my brother exit the Kingdom gates, then leaped from roof to roof until I leapt onto the Kingdom wall and into the trees, then I made my way home quickly and silently.

_Maka's POV_

I woke up and sat up in my bed. Then I heard voices from outside my door: Ox, Harvar, Kid, Sid, Lord Death, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Azusa, and Justin. Why was everyone gathered in front of my door? I guess they just left my room from tending to me. But what _did_ happen to me? I then remembered running into the forest and screaming, that strange surge power, and then Wes saving me from the cliff. Wes . . . Papa wanted me to get to know him better before I propose to him . . . well I know he's kindhearted and a true gentleman . . . I guess I'll tell Lord Death I'll propose to him the next time I see him. I sat in silence and listened to everyone's conversation:

"When it began raining," Sid began, "did anyone else feel it?"

"Yes." Justin replied, "She must have activated it."

"I heard her scream," Kid added, "Then I felt the surge of its power."

"Well, I assumed a thing like this would provoke her to setting it off." Azusa said.

"But it wasn't actually activated." Lord Death stated, "Let's just say it's been awakened slightly but now it's fallen back asleep until next time. Do you understand what I mean?" There was a pause where I assumed everyone nodded. What were they talking about? What did I activate?

"Tsubaki. Black*Star. I need you two to keep a very close eye on Maka when she is roaming the Kingdom or forest, that goes for you too, Ox and Harvar." Another pause for nods. "Maka obtains the Grigori Soul, there is only one of its kind and that is what the witch and her companions are trying to get. If they acquire that soul, they will have enough energy to destroy the entire Kingdom, possibly the world. The Grigori Soul is incredibly powerful thus why we must protect Maka at all costs." I gasped and my eyes widened . . . so that was . . . my thought trailed away as I remembered that surge of power before. That was the Grigori Soul?

"I will help protect her too, father." I heard Kid say.

"I knew you would say that, Kiddo. Thank you. With your Reaper powers, you'll be Maka's top body guard since you do not need a weapon partner." Another pause where Kid nodded.

"Now, Kid," Azusa began, "didn't you witness what happened to Spirit?" I froze,

"Yes." Kid replied, "I was roaming the garden, inspecting any asymmetry that may be about when I heard a noise that sounded like snarling. I hid behind a bush to see a fox pinning Spirit to the ground, he was obviously very wounded and I was about to seek help but the fox began—now call me crazy—to _talk_. Here's what it said, and what happened exactly."

_~Flashback~ _

_Normal POV_

"_Where is she?" The fox snarled and Spirit lifted his head weakly, one eye closed,_

"_I don't know who you're talking about."_

"_Don't play dumb with me!" The fox snarled, placing a paw on its victim's throat, "Now I'll ask again, where is she!" Spirit winced in pain,_

"_Do . . . what you want with me . . . but . . . I won't tell you where my darling daughter Maka is." The fox roared and slashed Spirit's face with sharp claws causing his face to bleed from one side to the other,_

"_Tell me! Or kiss your life goodbye." Spirit lifted his head weakly._

"_So be it then . . . as long as my daughter's safe . . . I don't care what happens to me." The fox roared and raised his head before biting down on Spirit's throat. A single tear formed in Spirit eye as he smiled, the light fading from his blue eyes, "Maka . . . Daddy will always protect you . . . I'm sorry for what I did to your mother . . . I wish . . . I could take it all back . . . hurting you was the stupidest thing I ever did . . . to the both of you. . . but I say this all the time . . . and now for the final time . . . I love you . . . darling . . . I love you . . . Maka . . . –chan." The fox bite his throat tighter, then the light left Spirit's eyes . . . and he closed them for the last time._

_Maka's POV_

I was a mess now: quivering and crying after hearing Kid's story. "Papa . . . you died . . . you died protecting me . . . you said you loved me in your last breaths and I haven't said it to you in so long. . . I'm sorry Papa . . . all those things I said to you . . . that I hated you and wished you left instead of Mom. . . I didn't mean any of it!" I sniffled,"But it's too late to tell you that now." I bowed my head, "I'm so sorry Papa . . . I regret it all so much." I sat in my bed, weeping, losing interest in hearing the rest of the conversation outside my door.

_Kid's POV_

"By then it was too late, the fox finally left and that's when I called for help." I bowed my head, "I feel awful for not helping him sooner." Ox put a hand on my shoulder and smiled,

"Hey, don't worry about it, Kid. You got information that might be useful." I raised an eyebrow,

"And that would be?" Harvar stepped up,

"Finding out that the fox was looking for Maka. Who knows, maybe the foxes and the witch here in the Kingdom are working together to obtain the Grigori Soul." I pondered what he said,

"I hadn't thought of that." He, his partner as well as everyone else gave me an approving smile,

"Good work, Kid." Azusa praised, "We now know that this threat may be greater than expected." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Well now, it's been a big day for all of us," my father said, "tomorrow we get back to work on the witch and her allies, and now we have to keep an even closer eye on that fox pack." Everyone nodded, "And we also have to prepare for Spirit's funeral." Everyone dipped their heads in grief, "But all the while, we must focus mainly on protecting Maka." Everyone nodded once more, fierce protection burning in their eyes.

_Maka's POV_

I finally cried myself to sleep but woke up. I looked out my window to see the smiling moon shining in the night sky, then I saw a shadow standing and staring at it. "Pa . . . pa." I said sitting up, my eyes wide, the figure turned and smiled,

"Hello . . . my dear, sweet Maka." Tears formed in my eyes and I kicked back my blankets and launched myself into his arms. Thank Shinigami I was able to hug him.

"Papa." I whispered as tears rolled down my face, "I'm so sorry for everything, I love you, and I wish I wasn't so mean to you. I forgive you for what you've done, but can you ever forgive me?" He hugged,

"Maka . . . I know you love me no matter how angry you got with me, I always forgave you, and never will I not. I just want you to know," I looked up at him and he rested a hand under my chin, "that you will never be alone. Alright?" I nodded and smiled as Papa whipped away a tear. Then he kissed the top of my head, "Fanfaron, Maka." **(1) **He then disappeared with a smile on his face. I'll always remember that smile. I closed my eyes and held my hands over my heart and bowed my head. Fanfaron, Papa. Thank you. Then I felt something in my hands, I opened them and gasped. It was the paper moon I had made so long ago! Something inside me told me to open it so I did. I smiled at what was written inside: _Be brave, my little Maka. ~Love Papa._ I looked out my window, the wind blowing my hair and half-pigtails. The intoxicated air I suffered from before has finally clarified again . . . Thanks, Papa. Farewell.

**(1) In case any of you are wondering, if any of you watched Alice in Wonderland, I was trying to have Spirit say farewell like the Mad Hatter did to Alice. :/ Not exactly sure if that's the right spelling though**.

**Well there we have it! Happy ending! And the first time we have Kid's POV! XD But there's still a lot more to come my friends! What about this Grigori Soul Maka has? A new revelation about our favorite heroine! Farewell Spirit Albarn! See you guys next time! :D Bye ,bye for now!**


	18. Chapter 18: Back to Normal

**Hey everyone! It's time for a new chappie! Hope you guys like it! Please review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Back to Normal

_Maka's POV_

I woke up and stretched, then sat in my bed for a bit. It was a brand new day, a brand new morning. I sighed. Things have been so crazy lately, and hopefully things would go back to normal for a while. I quickly reflected on what happened over the past while: Soul and I having to confess to Stein and the others about everything, Papa being killed, and I finding out that I have the Grigori Soul. I smiled a little. What's funny is that no one knows I overheard them talking about it. I sighed, hugged a pillow and flopped backwards onto another, my ash blonde hair around my head like a halo. Also the message from Papa in the paper moon, I closed my eyes and hugged the pillow closer, I should probably talk to Kid about that. Someone knocked on my door breaking me from my thoughts, "Princess?" It was Tsubaki, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." By now I had thrown the blanket over my head.

"May I come in?"

"Yes." She walked in slowly and over to my bedside and sat down next to me, she rubbed my leg comfortingly,

"Are you alright, Princess?" I nodded under the sheets and she continued to rub my leg, then I pulled the blanket off my face and looked at her,

"Tsubaki, you and Black*Star . . . you didn't tell about Soul and I right?" She shook her head,

"No, you don't have to worry, you're secret safe with us. I talked to Black*Star and he promises on his godly being he won't tell." _Wow now that was a promise_. "Sorry he kept bugging you guys about the whole 'love thing'." I smiled,

"It's alright but seriously, what's it with people thinking a girl and a guy can't just be friends? And thanks a lot for not telling. If anyone knew I'd probably be forever confined here." I finished dully and she giggled,

"I get it . . . well come on." She said as she gently slapped my leg, "Time to get up, things in the Palace are finally back to normal for now so that means our lives are too." I smiled,

"Alright." I got up, slipped on my slippers and we walked down the hall and into the dining room for breakfast.

_Soul's POV_

I had made it home before my brother and waited in my tiny home for him to return. I sat in my chair at the kitchen table and he finally walked in to meet my cool stare, "Ok, spill." I said and he looked questioningly at me,

"Spill what?" I snorted and bowed my head, closing my eyes,

"Please, don't play stupid. I saw you and Maka by the cliff." He shrugged giving me a look,

"Ok, and?" I stood up,

"And if you ask me, it seems you're always watching her. I mean, you come out of nowhere when she needs comforting."

"So? I'm her boyfriend; I'm _supposed_ to comfort her when she needs it." I snorted and he glared at me, "Sounds like you're a little jealous, lil' bro." I glared at him,

"Yeah right, I'm just saying something doesn't feel right to me between you and her . . . like you're hiding something and not just the whole thief thing." He bowed his head and was silent for a little bit then smiled tauntingly,

"Yep, you're definetly jealous, Soul." I stomped my foot,

"I am not! Geez!" Without another word, I walked out of my house, slamming the door behind me. I folded my arms and sighed, "Damn, it's just like with Black*Star all over again: why can't a guy and girl just be friends without people thinking there's a love thing goin' on between em?" Then I heard a scream and looked up to notice it coming from Marie and Nygus' house. I immediately ran to it as did my other village mates. We finally made it, surrounding the doorway and I narrowed my eyes. It was Marie's scream, and then I gasped. No . . . she's-!

"Soul, what's happening?" I turned and saw Liz standing next to me,

"I—"

"Why is Miss Marie screaming?" Patty asked cutting me off,

"I—", before I could finish Nygus stepped outside with Marie who was crying with a tan shawl was draped over her shoulders.

"Nygus," Kilik stepped forward, "what happened? We demand an answer." Thunder and Lighting were on his shoulders and they nodded. Nygus bowed her head and pulled the shawl off of Marie. Everyone gasped and I narrowed my eyes and snarled. I knew it. The arm that had been injured in the fox pack ambush had turned into a hammer.

"No!" Kim cried, "The epidemic got to Marie! Who's next?" Everyone looked at each other nervously as if one of them carried the disease, Nygus stepped forward,

"Attention, everyone, the next person infected with this virus will lead to the others infected to being exiled from this forest!" Everyone gasped,

"What do you mean, Nygus?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I don't want to be next!"

"Where would we go if we were exiled?"

As everyone panicked, Liz, Patty and I looked at each other, "What are we going to do?" The older sister asked and Patty's blue eyes revealed her deep worry,

"Sis, are we going to have to leave?" Liz met her eyes with equal concern,

"I don't know, Patty, I don't know." Patty looked at the ground and Liz brought her in for a comforting hug, her little sister returned it. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. And after everything that has happened, this is was I need. Are things ever going to return to normal?

_Maka's POV_

I just finished my breakfast and left the dining room to get changed. Once in my room, I put on a pink skirt and white shirt with short, puffy sleeves. I looked in the mirror and tied my pigtails with pink bows, and then I looked at the paper moon on my dresser. I picked it up and decided to talk to Kid about it, and I knew just where to find him. I left my room and down the hall, I walked into the enormous, dark library and looked around, "Kid?" My voice echoed, "You here?" I felt a presence in the back of the room and casually walked over to a book shelf and picked up an enormous novel. I nonchalantly flipped through the pages and when I felt the presence come right behind me, I whipped around, "Maka-CHOP!" The shadow placed its hands on the ground and flipped onto its feet; I ran forward with more books in hand and came face-to-face with the shadow: Death the Kid. He struck a battle pose as did I with my many books, I glared at him. "Do you know how dangerous it is to challenge me with all of these books around?" He smirked,

"Do you know how dangerous it is to challenge a Shinigami's son?" I sighed and tossed the books back in their places then took out the paper moon from my skirt pocket,

"I came to talk to you about this." I showed him the creation and he took it,

"Wow, been awhile since I saw this last." We sat against a bookshelf,

"Remember how you reacted to it last time?" _"Hm, a paper moon."_ He nodded and I continued, "Why'd you respond that way?"

"Because the dead leave one final message in these before they leave." I was a bit surprised,

"How do you know that?" He bowed his head, smiling very slightly,

"Because my mother did that, when she died, she had taught me to make them one time when I was little and before her spirit left she wrote a letter to my father and me." I stared at him,

"If you don't mind me asking: what did the letter say?" He looked at me with a small smile,

"She told me to forever follow the path I think is right and for my father," he looked ahead of him, "she said to live life to the fullest." I let out a small snort of laughter,

"Typical for a mother." I looked away, remembering my own . . . and immediately of Papa. Kid wrapped an arm around me and brought me in for a hug,

"I'm sorry about your father." I closed my eyes for a moment,

"It's ok; I know he's still with me." I pulled away, "Which brings me to this: open up the paper moon." He did so, opened it and read the message then smiled and returned the creation to me.

"You best hold onto that, Maka." I nodded with a smile and put the paper moon back in my pocket, then silence spilled over us. I looked at him,

"I overheard you and the others talking last night." He flinched and met my look,

"You did! The whole thing?" I nodded and he bowed his head,

"Oh."

"Why did you keep that from me?" He closed his eyes,

"We thought that if you found out earlier you'd be reckless and not take the Grigori Soul's power too seriously." He met my eyes, his own worried, "You don't understand how much power you have within you, Maka."

"I think I do knowing the witch, her comrades, and possibly the fox pack are after me to obtain it." He sighed,

"Then you definelty do just promise me," He held my hand and stared directly into my emerald eyes with his golden ones that burned fiercely, "you won't go doing reckless things and you'll have guards with you should you ever leave the Palace grounds." I nodded,

"I understand." A book landed on my head and fell to the floor, "Ow." I muttered rubbing my sore head. Kid picked it and immediately froze; I looked at the book to see what caught his attention and sighed: the top corner of the cover was ripped off. Well my friends you can guess what happened next: my OCD Reaper friend started ranting:

"IT'S ASYMMETRICAL! NO! NO! NOOOO!" He started searching for the missing piece and then passed out, blood spurting from his mouth. I sighed then smiled. Yep, things were _definelty_ back to normal.

o.0.o

I snuck out again to train with Soul some more. So Sid and Lord Death wouldn't know I eavesdropped on their conversation, Sid asked Stein about recruiting everybody as instructed, thank goodness Stein played along, acting like he never knew. Tsubaki and Black*Star, along with Ox and Harvar began training to take down the witch and her followers that stalked the shadows of the Kingdom, and they trained hard from dawn until dusk. When they left, I told Lord Death and the others that I was going to watch them and they allowed me where I was actually going out to train with Soul.

I was running through the forest now and stopped when I heard a bunch of snarling and growling. Crap! I turned to see the fox pack surrounding me slowly. I didn't stand a chance against all of them at once! I tried running but couldn't, they all launch themselves onto me, leaving me under the pile of furry red and white creatures, I was screaming bloody hell.

_Soul's POV_

I left the village telling everyone I needed time to cope where I was really leaving to train with Maka. I heard screaming and gasped when I saw the entire fox pack piled on a piece of prey then I saw a hand break free for a split second. "Maka!' I yelled and ran forward, my arm turning into a scythe, "Get off of her! Get off of her _now_!" I swung my arm at them, sending the savage beasts flying off my meister. She propped herself on one elbow, one of her eyes was closed and she was covered in scratch marks.

"S-Soul." I ran to her side,

"Are you alright?" I helped her up,

"Y-yeah . . ." It seemed she was out of it now,

"Can you fight, Maka?" She blinked her eyes into focus,

"I-I think so. Transform." I did as told but she was too weak to even strike a battle pose, but if she was strong enough to she couldn't because the pack was back on their paws. My meister tightened her grip on my staff and ran forward with a battle cry, swinging my around left and right sending foxes flying.

_Maka's POV_

I was so weak but I couldn't give up! I couldn't and wouldn't let them get the Grigori Soul! Then I let out a cry that got louder and louder, a light enveloped Soul and I and a wind blew around us. Our souls were resonating.

_Soul's POV _

A strange power surged within me, a light glowed around me. Stein told me about it once: Soul Resonance. Maka and I were finally pulling it off.

_Maka and Soul's POV_

"_Let's go Soul Resonance!" _Our battle cries got louder.

_Soul's POV_

Maka ran forward, holding me up at the ready.

_Maka's POV_

I ran forward, Soul was a large glowing blade now, the former small eye now huge and in the middle of the blade. "Witch hunter!" I screamed and swung at the group of remaining foxes, they flew into the air howling in pain, I leapt up into the sky and swung Soul again, this time sending the pack crashing to the ground. Then a pulse surged through my body causing me to gasp and my eyes to widen. It felt as though something black was entering my bloodstream. I crashed to the earth, Soul flying out of my grasp and turning back to his original scythe form, half the pack went after him. I struggled to my hands and knees and tried to reach for Soul's staff but the pack grabbed him and threw him across the clearing, not the usual meeting place to clarify. I was still suffering from the blackness that I felt within me and I was once again under the pile of blood thirsty foxes.

_Soul's POV_

I was thrown into the ground, sinking into the earth. I transformed into my human form and reached out for Maka who I could no longer see now, "Maka!" Then I was attacked by half of the pack. Why were they so savage now? Why were they so persistent in hurting Maka? I felt teeth and claws scrape my skin, blood was in my hair and on my clothes. I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed and turned my arm into a blade, swinging mercilessly at the beasts, cutting and killing them. When I finally won and beat them I ran to Maka and did the same to the foxes attacking her like I did mine. When I won I looked at Maka who was passed out on the ground, bloody, bruised, and scratched. They'd pay. Those bitches would pay. I swear on my life. I picked her up, "Maka . . . Maka!" She slowly opened her eyes,

"S-Soul." She replied weakly,

"It's ok, you're gonna be ok, they're gone, I killed a good amount of the pack and injured the rest. You're gonna be ok." I swallowed the lump in my throat; the green light in her eyes was growing dim. "Don't you dare die on me, Maka! Don't you dare!" I recalled when she acted that way when she jumped into the sky while I was in Witch Hunter form and narrowed my eyes. The black blood had affected her and by the looks of it, immensely. I gently tightened my grip on her shoulder and bowed my head, my hair shadowing my face, "I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice shaking a little.

_Maka's POV_

I wasn't going to die because I felt the soul within me healing me though it was unseen to my partner. Wow, this Grigori Soul really _is_ powerful. I can see why I'm such a target for the witch and the fox pack . . . Soul's hurt because I'm such a target. "I'm sorry.' I said in my head. I have to tell him about the Grigori Soul. I couldn't bare something like this happening again. I'll tell him when I recover. Then I drifted into darkness.

_Soul's POV_

I felt Maka slip away into blackness and bowed my head, "She can't die . . . she won't die! I won't let her!" Then I heard hooves on the ground, I gasped at the voices that came next: Palace Guards. Crap, crap, craaaap! If they see me holding Maka in her state I'm sure as hell gonna be killed on the spot! What do I do, what do I do? I didn't have another second to think so I gently placed Maka's head down **(1)** and vanished into the brush, pulling my hood over my white hair to blend in with the shadows. I watched the scene unfold:

"Hey! What's that?"

"It looks like . . . no . . . it can't be!"

"It's Princess Maka!"

"Aw no, it doesn't look good! Quick we have to get her to the Palace before we lose her!" My fist tightened until it turned red and hurt. With that, one guard took her up with him on his horse and the group ran their horses to the Kingdom. I turned around, my back against the bushes and I snarled. "Maka . . . you're hurt because of my black blood . . . I'll have to tell you about it when you recover . . ." My body began to tremble now, "you had better recover."

**(1) Funny how **_**now**_** Soul puts Maka head down gently where in the first chapter he flat out dropped her XD **

**There ya have it! Chapter 18 woot, woot! Turns out things are **_**not**_** back to normal. :/ Poor Soul, poor Maka! Why do I tend to torture my characters? XP BECAUSE I'M EVIL THAT'S WHY MWAHAHAH! XD Hope ya guys like it! Please review and I'll see ya next chappie! :D**


	19. Chapter 19: Safe and Sound

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was busy with my life, I actually have one OMG! :O Lol, well I finally finished my cover for this story, I hope ya like it. :) In case you can't see, Wes is in the top left corner, Maka is in the middle, Soul is in the bottom left corner and Sakura is in the lower right corner. Above her it's supposed to say B&B but the top B was cut off. Anywhoosle, here's chapter 19 of B&B! Oh my gosh 19 chapters! Thanks to everyone who's stuck around for this long and we've got a long ways to go! :D –passes out cookies— Please Review **

****A/N words (except for the POV part of course) italicized later in the chapter are flashbacks****

**Guest: Later on we'll learn other ways on how powerful the Grigori Soul is :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and now without further ado chapter 19, Safe and Sound (I do not own this song either)**

_Safe and Sound_

_Maka's POV_

I was wearing a breathing mask and was patched up from head to toe. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move but I still felt the Grigori Soul healing my internal wounds. I overheard Tsubaki telling Lord Death and Justin that I'd be up and about in a few days and I couldn't wait, but my time confined to this bed has led me thinking about what happened with Soul and I: with the position I am in, I never want Soul getting hurt for my sake again . . . and with us being weapon and meister I have come to a conclusion: we should disband. It would be better for the both of us: he wouldn't get hurt for my sake and I wouldn't have to witness it. I sighed and let myself slip away into the darkness of sleep.

_Soul's POV_

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling with my arms folded behind my head. Sakura had patched up my wounds; she insisted she do it instead of Marie, Jackie, and Kim. My wounds weren't nearly as bad as Maka's . . . I hope she's ok. But she's a fighter like Liz and Patty so I' know she'll be fine. But what happened? Why were the foxes targeting Maka more than I? I mean sure I got my fair share but why were they mostly after her? I sighed; all of this 'needed rest' as told by Marie has given me time to think: I don't want my black blood hurting Maka like that ever again . . . and so . . . I think disbanding is our best option. I closed my eyes as I listened to the sounds of the forest and my village.

_~A few days later~ Maka's POV_

I opened my eyes to a new day and sat up slowly. "Good morning, Princess." Said a voice, I looked to see Black*Star, Tsubaki, Oz, Harvar, and Kid smiling at me as they stood in front of my closed door. I smiled,

"Good morning, everyone."

"How are you feeling?" Ox asked,

"Better, thank you."

"Here's a roll," Harvar asked and he gently threw me a warm roll, "I thought you might be hungry so I picked it up for you." He smiled and I did too,

"Thanks, Harvar, that's real sweet of you." His cheeks turned a light pink and Ox teased him.

"That soul of yours is somethin' else." Black*Star stated and Tsubaki shushed him,

"It's alright, Tsubaki. Yeah it really is, as soon as I was injured I felt it healing my internal injuries." Everyone's eyes widened a little in surprise,

"Damn I'm jealous," Ox grinned, "I sure would want a soul that'd heal me. It'd come in handy when I'm training with Harvar over here." He pointed to his partner with his thumb and the weapon boy whirled at him,

"Hey! It's not my fault our Soul Resonance fails every time!" Ox and his partner where forehead to forehead now,

"You wanna go?" Ox threatened,

"Bring it!" Harvar replied through gritted teeth, I sighed and threw books at them, Kid smiled at me, his golden eyes warm,

"Well someone's definelty feeling better." I laughed,

"Oh yeah! And it's surely not those two." Everyone except for the two knocked out boys laughed.

Harvar and Ox finally woke up after a few minutes; while they were out cold my other friends and I talked like normal teenagers. Then Kid got a message from his father telling him to bring Harvar and Ox to Stein's place to train. "We better get it right this time." Harvar said bluntly,

"Shut up", Ox replied, "we won't if you lack the confidence." He struck a pose and Kid shooed them out of my room, Tsubaki and Black*Star started after them.

"Tsubaki, Black*Star." They stopped and looked at me,

"Yes? What is it, Maka?" Tsubaki asked, I waved them over and they shut the door.

"Do you know what actually happened to me?" They shook their heads, "Well, I snuck out again to train some more with Soul when the fox pack attacked me, Soul came to help and we fought but the pack definelty had the upper hand . . . I strongly believe the reason they were so savage towards me mainly was because they are without a doubt trying to get the Grigori Soul. Soul got hurt but not too badly, however, I think it's a good idea for us to disband." Tsubaki's eyes widened,

"Why? You and he make such a good team! I mean I haven't seen you guys fight or anything but just the friendship between you two tells me so."

"Thanks, Tsubaki, but it's just that I don't want to risk any of my friends' lives know what I mean?" She nodded.

"You're so stupid, Maka." Black*Star said with that grin of his, "You should have called for me when you were attacked, with my godly fighting skills those mangy mutts wouldnt've stood a chance." I smiled inwardly, though annoying, self-centered, and conceited on the outside, Black*Star truly was a caring person on the inside.

"Thanks, Black*Star, but if I was to call for you the guards would have heard me and I'd really be in for it." He shrugged.

"So, could you two take me to the forest so I can talk with Soul?" Tsubaki nodded,

"Of course, Maka, anything for a friend." Black*Star hide his smile behind his collar,

"Sure, I've got a bone to pick with that guy anyway." I beamed; it was great to know my friends were always there for me.

_Soul's POV _

I woke up the next morning to see my village mates gathered in the clearing out of my window. After putting my black jacket on I walked outside to join them, I made my way to the front to see Nygus and Marie in the middle of everyone. "As you know, more Palace guards have been scouting the forest." Nygus said and I knew why: they were ensuring the position of the fox pack was a safe distance. "Marie and I have come to the conclusion that they're pushing their search for us." Emotions crackled in the air like lighting. "So we have decided that if anyone here sees anyone from the Palace in this forest," she narrowed her eyes, "kill them." I gasped, Oh great, that means there's a good chance that Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Maka could be killed! I couldn't reveal the truth of the guards' presence. I mean I _could_ but that would make it appear that I'm on the Palace's side, I couldn't risk losing everything: my friends, family and home, then I'd be sure to be exiled from the forest. I would have no idea where to go! I spotted Liz who was ranting with the brunet who had witness the blonde twins' death.

"Liz!"

"Oh, there you are, Soul, everyone's speaking their say on this, what's yours?" I stiffened unnoticeably, everyone stared at me. Guess I was the only one who hadn't spoken their mind.

"I think the guards and others from the Palace _should_ be warned to leave us be but murder I feel isn't the solution." People started murmuring to each other. Crap hopefully I wasn't making myself look bad _now_. I wiped my sweaty hands on the sides of my pants, "I mean murdering people would make us no better than the fox pack that killed our close friends and family!" My village mates bowed their heads remembering those we had lost in that brutal attack,

"But, Soul, we're not savages like those beasts." Kim said,

"Yes, but if we take this action that we are planning we'd be no better." Everyone was silent then Nygus stepped forward,

"Well, Soul, you bring up an important point, in fact I'd never in a million years expect something like that to come out of your mouth. Your parents would be proud." I smiled inwardly and the bandaged village leader turned to confront the group, "Soul is right and in that case if you see anyone from the Palace simply give them a fair warning, but without being seen of course. If they do not listen and return, leave that to me. Are we clear?"

"Yes!" Everyone replied and disbanded, Nygus turned to me,

"Soul, why don't you scan the area for any Palace members." I nodded,

"No problem, thank you, Nygus." I concluded with a bow then I sprinted out of the village. Little had I known that I was being watched.

_Maka's POV_

I sat on Blaire as Tsubaki lead her into the forest, Black*Star was walking next to me. We stopped when guards were heard from the clearing Soul and I normally practiced and met in so I spotted a very wide tree and dismounted my horse. I hobbled over to it using my crutch that Tsubaki insisted I use. "Maka, what are you doing?" She asked as I stared up at the enormous tree,

"I'm going to climb to the top and keep watch of the clearing for the guards to leave, also to see if Soul's anywhere nearby."

"But you're still weak!"

"Tsubaki, listen to the princess, I think she knows what she's doing." Black*Star said and I flinched inwardly, totally not expecting him to say something like that. **(1)**

" Oh, ok." Tsubaki sighed, I dropped my crutch and began to climb. I used my strong upper body for most of the work so I really didn't need to worry about my weak lower body. I'll tell Soul . . . then everything will be fine.

_Soul's POV_

I quietly crept through the brush and dropped to push-up formation when I heard guards' voices coming from the clearing Maka and I trained and met in, I looked around and found a very wide tree towering above the rest. Quietly, I ran to it and climbed up. I'll keep watch for the guards to leave and to see if Maka's anywhere near here. I'll tell her about my blood . . . . and about me being a thief . . . if she was found by my village mates she'll be hurt and after that incident with the pack I didn't want that. I'll tell her . . . then everything will be fine. I climbed onto a branch, almost as thick as the trunk, near the top. I could see the sun going down and waited. I remember tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go.' when all those shadows almost killed your light. _The entire fox pack was piled on top of her_. . . _My black blood had affected her and by the looks of it, immensely._ I remember you say 'Don't leave me here alone', but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. I closed my eyes, the sun was going down_,_ once I tell you you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. I looked back at the sunset, come morning light; you and I'll be safe and sound.

_(The same time after Soul climbs the tree) Maka's POV_

I climbed onto a branch near the top, the sun was setting. I remember tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go.' when all those almost killed your light. _I briefly saw that half of the pack was piled on top of him_. I remember you say 'Don't leave me here alone,' _"Don't you dare die on me, Maka! Don't you dare!"_ But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. I closed my eyes, the sun was going down, once I tell you you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. I looked back up at the sunset, come morning light; you and I'll be safe and sound.

_Soul's POV_

I tightened my fist. Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire, the war outside our door keeps raging on. Maka, you're a princess and I'm a thief and soon you'll know that.

_Maka's POV_

I remembered Paper Moon, the song I was singing the day I met Soul again after the party. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone.

_Maka and Soul's POV _

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright; no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

_Maka's POV_

I sighed and looked at the clearing, no sign of Soul but the guards were still there. I decided to climb down fearing I may fall for it was dark now. I carefully made it back to the forest floor, Tsubaki and Black*Star must have hid somewhere nearby with Blair. Holding a gloved hand clutched over my heard I looked back at the tree branch and saw a figure standing on the branch on the opposite side of the tree where I stood: Soul. He was looking at me. The wind gently blew my pigtails and black cloak.

_(During Maka's) Soul's POV_

I sighed and looked at the clearing, no sigh of Maka but the guards were still there. I decided to climb down and turned around, my hands in my pockets, when something caught my eye on the ground below: Maka. She was looking at me. The wind gently blew my spiky albino hair and black jacket.

_Maka and Soul's POV_

You and I'll be safe and sound.

**(1) Sorry if Black*Star seems OOC**

**First off, I'm sorry if this confused any of you! I tried to find a way to do this without it being confusing ^^; so if it is gomenmasaii! Secondly, I finally got this chapter done with! I was freaking out, as mentioned before, to find a way to write this in a clear manner. Finally, I thought this was a really cute chapter and I hope you all did too. :D But who do you think was watching Soul when he left his village? Please review and tell me what you think! See ya next chapter! Vamp101 out~.**


	20. Chapter 20: Suspicion

**Hey everyone, time for a new chapter. I'm glad no one found the last one confusing ^^ Anyways, please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Suspicion

_Soul's POV_

I stared at Maka and leapt onto the grass before walking up to her, "Hey."

"Hi." She said,

"Listen, I need to tell you something." We said at the same time,

"You first." I told her and she nodded before taking a breath,

"Listen . . . the reason why the pack attacked us so mercilessly is because . . ." she sighed, "of the soul I have." I raised an eyebrow,

"Whataya mean?"

"I have what is called the Grigori Soul. It's extremely powerful and if it falls into the wrong hands it can destroy the Kingdom and possible the world!"

"Oh."

"And there's more to it . . . remember the witch I told you about that's roaming the Kingdom?" I nodded. "Well she and her comrades are out to kill me in order to get my soul and it has been confirmed that the fox pack has the same intention. My cousin Justin, his girlfriend Azusa, the head guard Sid, as well as my friends and Lord Death and I have also come up with the conclusion that the fox pack and the witch are working in unison to obtain my soul." I had my head bowed as she continued, "I highly doubt the attacks will get less frequent and less merciful. The last one hurt me, not just physically but spiritually: seeing you get hurt because of the pack targeting me and so," she hesitated, "it would best if we disbanded." I was silent for a little bit then spoke up,

"I have something important to tell you too, remember when we were in the air in the fight against the pack?" She nodded. "Well, through our resonance, I could sense something dark entering your bloodstream. That dark thing was my black blood." She stared at me, puzzled. "Ever since I was able to turn into a weapon I get these strange spells where I cough up a little black blood, and that played a large role in your injuries and it hurt me big time seeing you so hurt so I think it would be best if we disbanded as well." For some reason I couldn't bring myself to tell her the other thing. My meister was silent for a little bit then she met my eyes,

"Ok." She stretched out her hand, "Well it was a pleasure being your meister, Soul." I gave her my famous smirk and shook her hand,

"Yeah."

Now I knew we'd both be safe and sound and things would go back to normal. But _no_, of _course_ things wouldn't be easy now. The guards from the clearing were running back to the Kingdom, Sid was leading them and talking into a walkie-talkie, "Were on our way, prepare Maka for the execution ceremony."

_Maka's POV_

Soul and I stared at each other, our eyes wide. Without another word I ran rather sloppily, since I still needed the crutch, to where I spotted Blair standing behind a bunch of trees. Tsubaki stepped up and helped me mount my horse, "Maka! We have to get you back quickly!" I nodded and my two friends mounted Blair as well, Tsubaki in front of me and Black*Star behind me. Tsubaki whipped the reins and Blair reared and whinnied, "Come on, Blair, let's see how fast you can run." Then we bolted forward, hoping we would get there before everyone realized we were gone. The story of my life.

_Soul's POV _

I watched Maka run and bowed my head with a snarl, "I've got a bad feeling about this execution." Then I pulled my hood up and ran to the Kingdom as fast as I could go little had I known I was being watched again.

_Maka's POV _

I had snuck into the garden and sat on a bench, pretending to be admiring the lovely red roses on the tall bushes, I turned to see Azusa running up to me, "Princess!" I stood up and stared at her worriedly,

"Azusa, is something the matter? What's wrong?"

"A thief has finally been caught we're going to execute her, come we must get you ready." I nodded and followed her, hobbling quickly.

Azusa and Tsubaki had changed me into the Executioner's outfit: a yellow and black dress. **(1) **I was given my black and yellow fan and had my hair was down. I walked onto the balcony overlooking the guillotine, my green eyes dull and merciless. Those wretched thieves were nothing but heartless creatures. I'm glad I haven't met any because they would be long turned in and executed. That was only _my_ job: executing criminals. Justin was in charge of the guillotine, on the balcony Lord Death stood behind me to my right . . . Papa would have stood to my right but Sid took his place. People from the Kingdom had gathered around the site. It was quiet except for the ringing of the bell: the death one. I looked down at the one to be killed: she was a burnet. I narrowed my hard, cold eyes. Those who steal from my Kingdom pay the consequences. Ox, Harvar, Kid, Black*Star, and Tsubaki stood in front of the crowd, ready to stop them should a ruckus come. I stared at the guillotine with its prey, raised my hand that held my fan and opened the fan. That was the signal for death to come to that burnet's door.

_Soul's POV_

I stealthily walked up to the back of the crowd but couldn't see the prisoner so I stood on a wooden barrel. I gasped and stared in horror as the prisoner was none other than the burnet from my village. She must have been getting more supplies and was caught by the guards. I saw her mouth something as she shifted her eyes to look at the sky: "I'm coming to stay with you two." She had a melancholy smile. I knew she didn't want to die but she'd be with her twin friends. I looked up and to my dismay, Maka opened her fan . . . then . . . the guillotine blade fell . . . killing my village mate. I bowed my head, the crowd cheered but I grieved. I can't forget . . . Maka is the princess and I am a thief. I turned and ran from the scene. Then someone wrapped an arm around my neck tightly, "Where do you think you're going?" Crap. The voice told me it was Lord Death's son. I writhed in his grasp and pushed him away, that's when I ran like hell. "Stop him!" Kid shouted. Crap, crap, crap! I heard noises and knew guards were throwing spears at me. Damn it! A spear slashed my side and I winced clutching it and staggered onward. The gates were just up ahead, I ran through them but the guards were still on my tail.

Geez these guys never quite! Eh, I'm used to it, but damn it does this freaking hurt! I kept running and the next thing I knew I was in water. I knew this water, it seemed like yesterday that I was in it last: the river by the clearing Maka and I first met in. I looked up just in time to dodge a spear. Man they were _still_ at it! I swam down and a spear raked across my chest. I opened my mouth in an inaudible shout of pain and went limp. I heard the faint swishing of more weapons being thrown into the dark waters, and then they stopped. They finally gave up. The world started to go dark, and then I faintly felt someone's hand wrap around my wrist and haul me into the dry world. The person pulled me onto the clearing and propped my upper body with their arm. They shook me. "Soul, wake up! C'mon, Soul! Soul! _Soul!_ Wake up!" There were tears behind her voice. I fluttered my eyelids open to see a blurry figure: a girl in a black jacket like mine, she had one eye that was watery. Her long brown hair falling around her shoulders: Sakura. She gasped and hugged me tight, "Oh, Soul! I thought I'd lost you!" She pulled back and sniffled.

_Maka's POV_

I had once again snuck out from the garden after the execution and decided to look for Soul since our meeting had been interrupted so abruptly. I heard noises: crying. I walked onward and came across a tiny cliff, I looked down and notice that I was looking down at the clearing Soul and I meet in. Huh? Why is Soul all wet? Wait . . . who's that girl holding him? She's wearing a black jacket just like him. I narrowed my eyes. Wait a minute . . . that burnet I had executed was wearing one just like theirs . . . only thieves wear those kinds of black jackets . . . I gasped . . . Soul wasn't a thief _was_ he? No, he's my friend and former weapon partner he wouldn't keep secrets from me. I stared at the two through hard green eyes. Who was she? A friend of Soul's, wait . . . that looks like the girl he went with to the party way back when! She was a nice girl, funny how well she handled Giriko and his gang.

_Soul's POV_

I lay in Sakura's arm, she was in hysterics. I opened my mouth to tell her I was fine but I winced in pain from the wounds on my side and chest. She widened her eyes, "Soul, no!" I began to pant to catch my breath. I saw her shoot a glare at the cliff nearby, her green eye sparked for some reason then she . . .

_Maka's POV_

Did that girl just glance at me? She seems like a—

Soul's POV

Sakura pressed her lips against mine, hard. My eyes widened in total surprise.

_Maka's POV _

_SLUT!_ I screamed in my mind, my eyes widened and jaw gaped. She freaking kissed Soul! I ran away, completely shocked and emotions were mixed up inside me. Did I really just see that? Did that chick really kiss Soul? I don't know what to think of this!

_Soul's POV_

She pulled away and we turned our heads when we heard footsteps retreating from the cliff. "Who's that?" I shouted then winced again, but I think I noticed Sakura glaring at the cliff through a narrowed eye and . . . was that . . . a smile on her face?

**(1) I imagined it to look like Rin's outfit in Daughter of Evil which I do not own **

**OH SHNAP! SO MUCH GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER! REVELATIONS, EXECUTION, AND ROMANCE OH MY! Lol. Can't wait to see what you guys thought of this chappie *insert evil smile* See you guys next time X3**


	21. Chapter 21: A Confused Heart and Soul

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I went on vacation and then a friend from Europe came over and I have so many family events going on plus I'm working on my friend's birthday present -pulls hair- uuurg! . Well anyways, I'm back now and so is a new chapter! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and very happy you all now hate Sakura. I was aiming for that. Sorry, I'm mean. ^^ I sort of thought the title for this chapter was a little ironic. XD Well enough of my rambling. Please review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

A confused heart and Soul

_Maka's POV_

I sat on my bedroom floor, my back against the wall and my arms hugging my knees to my chest. My black cloak was still on, my chin resting on my knees. I played back what I had seen just a few minutes ago: that girl . . . she _kissed_ Soul . . . why do I feel so confused? I mean I don't like Soul that way at all . . . at least I don't _think_ so. I snapped my head up against the wall and groaned. "I am so confused!" Then a knock was heard on my door,

"Princess Maka?" I didn't answer my maid/sister friend. "Princess, may I come in?" Again silence answered her. "I'm coming in." She did so and tilted her head as she stared at me with those familiar worried eyes. "Princess, you didn't come down for lunch. Are you alright?" I bowed my head so my bangs hung over my eyes,

"I'm fine thanks for asking, Tsubaki." She walked over,

"No you're not, Maka. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I replied not meeting her eyes. She didn't move, she was waiting for me to crack and tell her what was on my mind. She always did this and it always worked but not this time. This time for sure I was not gonna crack . . . "My heart's just confused." Damn it, spoke to soon.

"Why?"

"I . . . don't know. I'd rather not talk about it." Tsubaki sat next to me and smiled,

"Oh, come on, Maka, you know you can talk to me about anything." I tilted my head very slightly so one eye could see through my bangs.

"I know that, Tsubaki, and for that I thank you." She smiled warmly, and I looked away, my arms covering my mouth as they hugged my knees to my chest still.

"Just a little while ago . . . after the execution . . . I decided to look for Soul since our meeting was kind of interrupted so suddenly . . . when I found him he was in a girl's arms near the river in a clearing. He must have fallen in or something and she saved him. I recognized the girl; she was one of Soul's friends who went to the ball way back when. She seemed nice at the party and it amused me how she treated Giriko and his pals when they tried to lay a move on her, she's pretty smart for coming up with a trick like that. Then . . . that girl . . . she kissed Soul." Tsubaki widened her eyes,

"Really? Well . . . maybe she's Soul's girlfriend." I bowed my head,

"I don't know . . . Soul's my friend I don't think he'd keep secrets like that from me."

"Well . . . you have to admit, Maka, Soul _is_ quite an attractive guy. I wouldn't be surprised if she _was_ his girlfriend."

I tightened my grip on my knees and hugged them closer, "I know." Tsubaki widened her eyes,

"Wait . . . do you _like_ him?" I looked at her,

"I don't know! I mean, I do as a friend, sure. But," I looked away, narrowing my eyes slightly in confusion, "I vowed I'd marry the one who saved me from drowning from that day and that someone is Wes." She stared at me with quizzing eyes

"But the question is, Maka: do you love Wes _truly_? Or do you just love him because he saved you?" I looked at her,

"Of course not, Wes has always been good to me; I know he'd never do _anything_ to hurt me."

"But . . . isn't Soul the same?" I sighed and looked at the floor again,

"Well yeah, but they're brothers it flows in their blood, being kind-hearted and all. But anyway, Wes loves me and I love him."

"Then why are you so confused about Soul if you love Wes?" I closed my eyes,

"I don't know . . ." I stood up and clutched a hand over my heart, "Ok . . . right now . . . I'm going to Lord Death and telling him it's time."

"Time?" I bowed my head and smiled at the floor,

"Yes . . . time for me to propose to Wes." Tsubaki was silent for a moment then she smiled at me with those happy eyes,

"I wish you luck, Princess." I smiled at her,

"Thanks, Tsubaki." After giving her a hug I ran out of my room to Lord Death's.

_Soul's POV _

I sat on my bedroom floor, my back against the wall, one knee bent and my elbow resting on it. My hair was hiding my face and my mouth was slightly open to reveal a small bit of my teeth. I don't get it . . . why Sakura _kiss_ me? I thought she didn't like me that way but she did sort of act strangely around me sometimes. I sighed, closed my eyes and bowed my head, "Damn it, I'm so confused." I looked at the ceiling; and another thing I don't get . . . why did Sakura smile at the cliff like that? It didn't look like a smile of jealousy but a smile of knowing, she must've known who was on the cliff! But who was it? I gasped. Maka! Why was she there? She must've wanted to talk after our meeting being interrupted so suddenly. But those footsteps she took when she retreated . . . they sounded like footsteps an upset person would take. Why was she upset? My eyes widened and I held the sides of my head in my hands and jerked my head back, "Aw man, does she think there's something between Sakura and me?! Aw damn it!" I leapt to my feet. "I gotta find her and sort this out!" I ran down the wooden stairs and opened the door only to stop short and who was at the doorstep: Sakura.

Her arm was raised so she must've just been about to knock on my door. She blinked, "S-Soul!" I glared at her,

"What do you want?" She looked hurt but I really didn't care now, I was too confused to care. She dropped her arm,

"I-I was going to talk to you about what happened earlier, I-I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable." I snorted,

"Well it did now excuse me." I brushed passed her and ran through the village and into the forest; I felt her green eye scorching my back as I ran on. As I ran a thought occurred to me: why was I in such a panic about this? I mean I don't like Maka that way . . . at least I don't _think_ I do.

_Maka's POV _

I knelt on the platform in Lord Death's room; Kid was sitting in his golden chair next to the mirror. "Hiya, Maka-chan, what can I do for ya?" Lord Death greeted in his friendly singing tone. I took a small breath then stared at him with determined green eyes,

"I've decided, Lord Death. I've decided the time is now, I'm going to propose to Wes." Lord Death was silent for a moment and I could tell he was smiling under that mask of his.

"Whatever you wish, Maka. As long as you're sure he's the one. Once he assumes the crown with you, you and he are forever a couple." I nodded,

"Yes . . . before Papa died I told him I'd get to know Wes before I ask for his hand and I've done that. I know that Wes is a kind-hearted gentleman with a good heart and soul." Lord Death nodded,

"Very well, has Tsubaki told you what to do for this ceremony?" I nodded and Kid smiled, he watched the whole thing with a smile, his chin resting on his wrist and one knee crossed over the other.

"I wish you luck and happiness, Princess." I smiled and winked jokingly,

"Thanks, creeper boy." He twitched and sprang to his feet,

"It's _reaper_ not _creeper_!" I laughed and ran out, him shouting at me as I did so. It's always so much fun to mess with him. As excited as I was a small piece inside me kept dwelling on those confused feelings for Soul.

**Poor Soul and Maka; so confused about their feelings for each other. I'm so evil XD **

**So it's finally come: Maka's going to propose to Wes, the one she thinks saved her that day. Will Soul find her in time to stop her? Will he reveal her true hero? (Wow that's probably the best cliffy yet! . . . and I killed it XP Anyways, tell me what you think :D ) **

**Maka: I feel like I'm in a shoujo -_-**

**Me: Ha ha ha**

**Maka: Why must you do this to me, Vampireninja?**

**Me: Cuz I'm evil as I've stated a few times XD**

**Maka: -_- -leaves-**

**Me: Poor Maka X3**


	22. Chapter 22: Proposal and a First Kiss?

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but with school around the corner and me still having to do my summer reading essays I haven't really found the time to update. Anyway, I know you all want to know what happens next so I won't stand in your way. Here's the next chapter. See ya later! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

The Proposal and a First Kiss?

_Maka's POV _

I sighed and turned to look at my reflection. My hair was in its signature pigtails and I wore my red mini skirt and a white shirt, then I threw on my black cloak. Tsubaki handed me my satchel. "Are you sure you know what to do?" I nodded,

"Yep, you showed me oh I don't know one or two times." She giggled knowing she had told me what to do about thirty times.

"Good luck, Maka." I nodded,

"Thanks, Tsubaki." I quickly ran to the stable, mounted Blair and took off into the forest to look for Wes. I kept going until I decided to stop near a cliff. I dismounted Blair and tied her reins to a branch then I walked around.

"Hello, Maka." I turned to see him. The boy who had saved me that day, the boy who I was to propose to, the boy who would share the crown with me: Wes.

"Hi, Wes." He kissed my cheek,

"What brings you out here my princess?" I smiled and blushed a little,

"There is something I need to ask you."

"Of course, _anything_ for you." I sighed. He made me feel so safe. I knew he was the one because I knew he'd never do anything to hurt me. I took a breath,

"Wes, as Princess of the Kingdom, ruled by Lord Death himself, it is my job to seek the one who will one day share the crown with me, and so I ask," I reached into my satchel and took out my crown, "Wes . . . will you be the one for me? The one to spend with for eternity?" He was silent for a while. Oh, why wasn't he saying anything?! My heart was practically in my throat. And then I saw it, that burning look of ambition in his crimson eyes. He smiled . . . but . . . not the smile I was hoping to see. Not the smile of 'Yes, of course.'

He bowed his head, his hair hiding his face, and started to laugh. At first it was a mere chuckle but then he raised his now mad eyes and his chuckle was more like . . . Kira's laugh **(1)**! I backed away nervously, "Wh-what's wrong with you W-Wes? Wh-why are you laughing like that?" He stared at me,

"Well it's about damned time you asked, Princess." I was really terrified now then he snatched my crown out of my hands. "It's about damned time you asked." He said with an evil, toothy grin, that fiery ambition now a blazing inferno in his eyes.

"Hey! Give me back my crown!" I tried to leap for it as he held it high in the air above me, still grinning with that mad expression on his face,

"No way in hell, Princess. My people and I have been waiting forever for this day to come." I stopped jumping,

"Wh-what are you talking about?" He leaned close to my face,

"The only reason I was being so princely to you was because I wanted this crown." My eyes widened,

"Wh-what?!" My voice was a terrified whisper.

"The reason for that being . . ." he leaned in closer, "I'm a thief." I froze completely, the world around me seemed to go black, and my eyes were wide in fear, disbelief and a bunch of other emotions. After moments of killing silence I spoke up,

"Wes . . ." my head was bowed, my bangs hiding my face, and my hands balled into fists at my sides, "you know I have to call the guards on you right . . . and have you executed . . . same goes for your people . . ." I looked up at him, crying, "Why . . . why would you do this to me?" He kept that sickening grin on his face,

"Go on, tell the guards but now that we finally got the true treasure we've been after since the very beginning we can leave this place and go wherever the hell we want, you'll never find us." He narrowed his eyes, "And also . . . if you execute me and my people . . . you'd be executing one of your dear friends as well." I gasped,

"What? What do you mean by that?!"

_Soul's POV _

I was nearing a cliff at an all out run and slowed my pace when I saw Wes standing in front of Maka who was closest the edge of the cliff. Maka looked completely distressed, why? And then I found the reason: Wes was holding the true treasure . . . the Princess' crown. I hide behind a tree and my eyes widened. This is it . . . it's all over now . . . after all this time . . .

_Maka's POV _

"Tell me Wes, damn it!" I launched myself at him and he lifted me into the air with his free hand. "Such foul language, so unlike you, Princess." I was furious now as I clawed in the air and gritted my teeth,

"You are no longer granted consent to call me that!" I spat furiously. "Now tell me! Tell me what you mean by I'd be executing a dear friend of mine! Tell me! As Princess of the Kingdom I order you to!" Angry and distressed tears poured from my eyes then he brought me close to his grinning face.

"Farwell, Princess Maka Albarn." Then he threw me off the cliff. My eyes wide as the last of my tears streamed from them and into the air as I fell. My emerald eyes open but unseeing, the last thing I saw was Wes grinning down at me from the cliff . . . my crown in his hands . . . and those cryptic words burning in my mind. I closed my eyes, ready to accept my fate. I was a fool . . . no one as perfect as the Wes I thought I knew really exists . . .

_Soul's POV_

I watched as my brother threw my former meister off the cliff that's when I ran out. "Maka!" Wes turned, wide –eyed,

"Soul!" I ran past him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back,

"Why the rush, bro?' He was smiling now, "We did it. We _finally_ got the true treasure after all these years! Now we can go wherever we want!" I snarled and pulled away,

"Yeah, well I'm not gonna watch the princess of the Kingdom die unlike you, you bastard." I jumped after Maka, well aware of my brother's glare from the safety of the cliff. I grabbed Maka's wrist and pulled her close then we entered a massive body of water. The water was black. I didn't know which way was up, which way was down, which way I was supposed to go. I swam in one direction and luckily broke the surface, I swam to shore, coughing and gasping for air. I knelt on the grass and propped Maka's head up in one hand. Her eyes were closed and I leaned my ear to her face. "She's not breathing!" I stared at her face for awhile then snarled and lightly placed my mouth on hers. Open your eyes, Maka, please open your eyes!

_Maka's POV _

I felt something warm on my lips and slowly opened my eyes to see a blurry figure pull away. I blinked, "Wh-who are . . ." The figure clarified and I learned it to be Soul. "S-Soul?" I gasped and snapped my eyes wide and moved away from him quickly. I knelt on the grass with a lightly clenched fist over my mouth, my face burning with a blush.

_Soul's POV _

I watched as Maka moved away quickly then gasped and blushed a little. "Uh!" I put a hand on the back of my head and looked away with a slight scowl, "Listen, you were unconscious and you weren't breathing . . . it was just simple mouth-to-mouth procedure, it wasn't like it was a kiss."

_Maka's POV _

I moved my hand away from my mouth down to my chin and nodded. But . . . it was so awkward . . . having Soul's lips against mine . . . and . . . even if he denies it . . . was that my first kiss? And . . . I glanced at him to see him still looking away . . . why am I acting this way . . . for _him?_

**(1) I do not own Death Note **

**Oh snap! Looks like Wes really wasn't the princely type we all thought he was! And who didn't fangirl at the end XD if you didn't go see Stein! Anyway, I probably won't be updating for a while since I've got three summer reading essays to do, which will take for freaking ever! But in the meantime see ya then! And good luck to those going back to school within the next few days! **

**Vampireninja out! :D **


	23. Chapter 23: Distrust

**Well, school's right around the corner for me but I just couldn't wait to update! I know you guys feel the same. Things are starting to heat up now after that d-bag Wes revealed his true nature ;) What'll happen next? Read on to find out, see you guys later! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater  
><strong> 

Distrust 

_Maka's POV_

I started walking to Blair so I could go home; I stared at the ground, processing the events that had just occurred: Wes revealing the truth to me, my understanding of the ambition I had seen in his eyes, him stealing my crown, and Soul saving me from drowning . . . I stopped walking. If Wes wasn't the one who saved me . . . who was? It couldn't be Soul, if it was he'd tell me . . . which brings me to the words Wes had spoken: _'. . . if you execute me and my people . . . you'd be executing one of your dear friends as well.' _I narrowed my emerald eyes. What did he mean? Who could it be that he was talking about?! I was so overwhelmed that I whimpered, held my hands against the sides of my head and sank to my knees in distress and confusion.

_Soul's POV_

Wes and I headed back for our village, I watched my brother twirl the crown around his finger as he hummed in triumph. I can't believe it . . . after all these years _finally,_ got what we've been searching for. He started running as we heard the familiar noises of our home and I followed his lead. We leapt through the entrance and my brother shouted in victory causing people to stare at us. Nygus came out of her home with Marie. "Wes, Soul, what's the matter?" Wes smirked,

"Get everyone in the clearing and I'll tell you." Nygus summoned everyone in a matter of minutes, my village mates surrounding my brother. He looked at everyone; it was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Then he raised the crown in the air, "WE WON!" He shouted and immediately everyone cried and jumped around for joy.

"We did it!" Liz cried as she hugged me suddenly,

"Yay~!" Patty cried as she followed her sister' lead then a third girl hugged me from the front,

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! We finally won! We got the true treasure!" The twins finally released me and ran off to hug Kim and Jackie and when I looked at the girl still embracing me, I found myself staring into a green eye. Sakura. No surprise she'd hug me. I suddenly lost my balance as did she and I found myself holding her in a dipping position, her arms still wrapped around my neck. My eyes were wide as was hers.

"Oooh, Sakura and Soul getting it on!" I looked up to see Jack and his buddies snickering and I dropping Sakura who yelped.

"Yeah, right." I said to Jack, "By the way, congratulations to you too." I scoffed, he sneered and walked away to congratulate Kilik and the twins. Sakura leapt up, clearly ticked off,

"What the hell! Why'd you go and drop me like that!" I stuffed my hands in my pockets and stared at her blankly,

"Well _I_ haven't forgotten about that day." Silence then Sakura looked sadly at me,

"You mean . . . the kiss?"

"_What the freak else._" She glared at me,

"Well there's no reason to get nasty about it!"

"Yeah, there kinda is!"

"How?"

"Because you freaking kissed me out of the blue!" We froze as we noticed everyone was staring at us, I facepalmed. "This is beyond uncool." I grabbed the brunet's hand and dragged her a safe distance from the crowd who continued to cheer and congratulate each other,

"Because you freaking kissed me out of the blue!" I repeated,

"Quit screaming at me!"

"I'm not screaming I'm talking rather loudly!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"FOOL!" We turned to look at the random Excalibur,

"SHUT THE EF UP AND GET LOST!" We screamed in unison and kicked the white nuisance into the sky; he disappeared in a 'ping'. Sakura and I continued our 'rather loudly talking' battle.

"I thought you didn't like me that way, Sakura."

"I don't!"

"Then why the hell'd you kiss me!" Silence and I glared at her. Then . . . I swear her one, good eye started having a color battle of some sort. It was green then amber then both. Then she growled and dashed into the brush. I just stood there, dumfounded. "What the hell was that about?"

_Maka's POV _

I was still on my knees when something blew my hair; I looked up to see Blair hovering above me. I sighed with a smile and reached up to stroke her muzzle. "I don't know what to think anymore, Blair." She blew hot air into my face and I laughed a little, leaned my forehead against her muzzle, and closed my eyes

_Soul's POV_

When I had made it home, everyone was asleep. I headed for my room and stopped by Wes'. The crown was next to his bed. I narrowed my eyes knowing what I had to do. I snuck up to the crown and took it, shoved it into a bag and ran out of my house. I threw my black jacket on and my hood over my white hair and ran into the shadows of the forest. What was I thinking? . . . We got the crown finally . . . we could leave and go _wherever_ with the wealth we possess now . . . so . . . why do I have this feeling? Why do I feel the need to stay here? My thoughts stopped when I saw the ash-blonde princess kneeling in front of her horse. I took a breath and walked forward.

_Maka's POV_

I opened my eyes when I heard someone walk up behind me; I turned to see a boy my age in a black hooded jacket. I caught a faint trace of white bangs and his eyes were red. I stood, "Wes what more do you want from me! You have my crown and my broken heart what else is there!" He said nothing but threw me a bag, I caught it and took out the object inside and my eyes widened. I looked up in complete and total shock: it was my crown. Wait . . . Wes took this . . . because he's a thief . . . thieves don't return things . . . so . . . My eyes widened more when the albino removed his hood. I was staring at none other than Soul. He stared me down with his cool look. "S-Soul? Y . . . you're . . ." If Wes is Soul's brother and he's a thief then that means . . . I slowly got to my feet, "you're a _thief?_" Soul closed his eyes and took a breath,

"Yes." I flinched in utter shock, "but I'm not like the others in my village . . . I'm not like my brother who'd lead a girl on and break her heart for a treasure. To me the girl _would_ be the treasure." I took a few moments to take in the fact that my friend was a thief. Then I spoke up,

"What are you talking about?"

_Soul's POV_

It took me a second after she asked that to realize what I had said a moment a go. Yeah . . . what am I talking about?! I blushed a little bit and looked away, "The point is I'm not one of those bastard thieves." I said quickly. She blinked, clearly still trying to take in the fact.

_Maka's POV_

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran forward, dropped my crown and started pounding my fists against Soul's chest, crying, "You idiot! Why keep this a secret from me! I thought we were friends! Friends don't keep these things form each other!" I stopped pounding and cried, "I don't know what to think anymore."

_Soul's POV _

I watched my former meister cry, not flinching at her punches and my hair hid my face. "I don't know what to think anymore. This is a big thing . . . and you acted like everything was fine. I trusted you thinking you were a normal guy . . . when you were keeping this big of a secret . . . I don't know if I can trust you now . . ." That was like a knife to the heart. My hair still hid my face and my hands were still in my pockets,

"I . . . didn't mean . . . for you to lose trust in me . . ." She pulled away and sniffled,

"Yeah? Well you did so congratulations!" I bowed my head,

"I'm sorry, Maka." My voice cracked a little, and she sniffled, turned and picked up her crown. Her back was to me and she calmed down.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me, Soul?" Yes! I was the one who saved you that day, not my douche bag brother. Crap why wouldn't those words come out!

"No." Damn it!

"Fine." She said, tensing up and she mounted Blair. "Goodbye, Soul." With that she rode away. I just stood where I was, staring at the ground, my hair still hiding my face. So uncool.

_Maka's POV_

I cantered Blair all the way back to the Palace. Of all people to distrust . . . it had to be him. Then another thing hit me: I'd be executing Wes and his people . . . amongst them . . . Soul.

**Well there we go! The revelation has been declared! I know this probably gave some of you heart attacks and for that I apologize. ^^ But anyways, please Review! Sayonara! :D**


	24. Chapter 24: An Arranged Marraige?

**Konichiwa gozaimassu! Vampy here, duh who else? XP Lol so it's time for a new chapter! Yaaaaay~! XD I didn't know how to write this chapter out but then I played my iPod and Just Breath by Anna Nalick came on and it all just came to me. :D Music sure helps out when writing problems come your your way. :) Anywhoosle, hope you guys enjoys the new chappie! -hugs stuffed giraffe- Duh heck did this come from? 0.o**

**Patty: Me~! XD**

**Me: Oh arigato! :D**

**Patty: Hai~! **

**Me: I do not own Soul Eater, so Patty how's it feel to join me here in the intro? **

**Patty: Kūru! Me: See you guys later! :D **

An Arranged Marriage?

_Maka's POV_

I dismounted Blair and put her in her stall; rain clouds were coming to play and soon had hid the setting sun. I opened the double doors and walked into the triple stair cased room with its long golden edged red carpet. I heard someone coming down the right stair well: Tsubaki. "Princess!" She approached me, my bangs sheltering my face. "Hm? What's the matter, Princess?" Her worried face turned into a mischievous one, "Are you too stunned for words now that you've been engaged?" I lifted me distressed, tear-stained face and she gasped quietly, "Maka-chan . . . did something happen? You can tell me." She took my free hand as the other was clutching the strap of the bag that contained my crown. "You never have to be afraid to tell me anything, remember I'm always here for you." I quivered as I felt tears coming back, then I ran past her, my black cloak whipping behind me. I left my best sister-friend and maid behind, frowning at the floor, her hands clasped in front of her and her bangs shadowing her face. She bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Princess."

I slammed my bedroom door shut and sank to the floor, cradling my head in my hands, sobbing loudly. Then I ran to the side of my bed and cried more. "_Just breathe, Maka-chan." _I felt gentle hands rub my back and knew it was Papa. "_Just breathe." _I did as his gentle voice told me and lifted my face from my arms and sniffled before wiping the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Thanks, Papa." I smile then I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?"

"Princess? It's Azusa."

"Come in." The door opened to reveal the raven-haired woman who then she sat next to me. "Care to tell me what happened, Maka?" I stared at the dark carpet. Should I tell Azusa about Wes being a thief? If I do then they'll send a search party to execute him . . . along with Soul . . . what do I do?

"I was denied . . . ", was all I said.

"I see." Azusa said after a pause, she bowed her head, "I'm sorry to hear that, Princess." I only nodded in silence as a reply. Another long moment of silence then a knock on my bedroom door broke it.

"Who is it?" I asked,

"It's Tsubaki, Azusa, she's here."

"Alright, I'm on my way to bring her there." I looked at her as she stood,

"Huh? Who's here?"

"The palace maid from Arachnophobia." My jaw dropped,

"What?! Why's she here?!"

"Lord Death and she wanted to speak about something over tea."

"Oh." She smiled,

"Have a good evening, Princess Maka." I nodded,

"Same goes for you." With that she left me to my solitude.

o.0.o

I was wasting time in my room when a call went through my mirror; I stopped and walked in front of it to be greeted by two people kneeling at a table having tea: Lord Death and a girl with very short brown hair. She wore a maid's dress and apron as well as white frilly headband and I figured she was the maid form Arachnophobia. "That's her~." Lord Death said and I cocked y head in confusion, then the maid smiled,

"You're right, sir, she _is_ rather cute." Heh? I wasn't sure how to take that but I bowed slightly,

"U-um, hello. Are you the maid from Arachnophobia that I've heard about?" The maid nodded,

"Yes I am Kiki; you're Princess Maka Albarn are you not?" I nodded,

"Yes, that's right."

"So how'd yesterday go, Maka-chan~?" Lord Death sang, I bowed my head I couldn't decide if I should tell him Wes was a thief,

"I was denied, sir." Was, again, all I said,

"I see." Lord Death said in a not so jovial way, "I'm sorry, Maka-chan." I lifted my head with a feeble smile,

"No, no, it's alright. I'm doing better than earlier." The Shinigami nodded,

"I see, well that's good to hear." I rubbed the back of my head and giggled.

"Sir, should we tell her?" I stopped laughing when I heard Kiki,

"Yes, I think we should." I stared at the two in confusion. "Maka, would you mind coming to the Death Chamber for a moment?" I dipped my head,

"S-sure." Lord Death made the mirror ripple and I stepped through to appear right next to the Shinigami and maid. "What is it, sir?"

"Have you heard of the tragedy that has occurred in my home Kingdom?" Kiki asked and I shook my head,

"No, I'm afraid not. What happened?"

"Well, our ruler passed away."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." I said with a frown and she waved her wrist,

"It's alright, it was his time and we all know he's in a better place now."

"Maka-chan, just the other day, Tsubaki found a letter in your father's room while cleaning it. It said that should the person you propose to deny you; you shall have an arranged marriage." My jaw dropped,

"What!"

"Which brings us to this:" Kiki said, "Arachnophobia's own Prince Mifune is to resume the thrown now that our previous leader has passed on so we ask if you would like to meet him?" I was too stunned,

"Are you saying I'm going to have to _marry_ Prince Mifune?"

"Well, Arachnophobia _does_ need a female to share the crown just like our Kingdom does a male and since the boy you asked to marry denied, it would make sense to have you two marry." I was silent for a while then sighed,

"When shall I be meeting him?" Kiki smiled,

"Immediately, I'll have him come over."

"That sounds like a splendid idea~." Lord Death said joyously as he clapped him abnormally large, white hands together. I walked through his mirror and back into my room where Tsubaki waited with a giant smile,

"I heard you're meeting Prince Mifune!" I groaned,

"H-how you find out?" She giggled,

"Azusa was in the room with you three and she just told me. Don't bother chasing after her, Maka-chan; she's already left to see Justin-kun. ", I sighed and facepalmed,

"And now I'm assuming I'm going to have to get all dolled up for this meeting." She giggled again,

"No, you'll just have to look nice." I sighed,

"Well, let it be done."

In a few minutes I was changed my hair was still in its signature pigtails though. I wore a white V-necked long-sleeved shirt, black leggings and black flats. I smiled as I spun around looking at my reflection, "Ok this I'll tolerate." There was a knock on my door,

"Princess?" It was Azusa. "Kiki and Prince Mifune are here." I sighed,

"Ok, I'm coming." I looked at Tsubaki and she led the way.

** Wow this is my shortest chapter so far! :/ Mifune finally made it into our story though! :D Things are getting interesting, Maka couldn't confess Wes as a thief to Azusa or Lord Death and now she has to meet our samurai friend! How will it all go? Find out next time. Please review; see you guys in the next chapter :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Their Proposal

**Hello people of the world! I am ecstatic to announce that this fanfiction has reached 100 reviews yaaay~! XD Anywhoosle, here's the new chappie; please review and I'll see ya later! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor will I ever. T^T**

Their Meeting

_Maka's POV_

I waited next to Tsubaki in the entrance room for our guests to come in. "You look beautiful, Maka." Tsubaki said with a smile which I returned to her,

"Thanks a lot, Tsubaki."

"I second that." Said a voice behind me, I turned and blushed a little when I saw Kid smiling at me.

"Th-thanks, Kid." He walked up to me and then came our _favorite_ assassin. Ugh.

"YAHOOOOO!" Black*Star shouted as he slid down the railings. The three of us sweat dropped.

"Shut up, Black*Star." Sid ordered, "Take your post."

"Yes, sir." Black*Star mumbled before standing next to the head guard who had trained him for so long. I tried to hold back a giggle as did Kid whereas Tsubaki simply sighed.

"Here they come." I heard Azusa say to the blue man through the headset. Sid nodded then looked at me, "Get ready, Princess." I took a deep breath and readied myself to meet the prince of Arachnophobia. The double doors opened and two people, who stood between Azusa and Justin, walked in. My eyes widened at the boy I saw: he had long, ashy blonde hair, like mine, and brown eyes. Next to him stood a smiling Kiki in her usual maid's outfit, she gestured to the boy next to her,

"This is Prince Mifune." Mifune approached me and bowed; one arm behind his back while the other lay over his chest. Just remembering my greeting, I curtsied. I heard Black*Star snort at my action and Kid read my mind as he punched his side. I flashed him an appreciated smile and my OCD friend returned it. My attention returned to the prince before me,

"I am honored to meet you, Princess Maka Albarn of Death Kingdom." He stood straight and I smiled,

"Likewise, Prince Mifune of Arachnophobia." Tsubaki and Kid bowed,

"It is an honor to have you in our home." Tsubaki said with a smile,

"We hope you enjoy yourself here." Kid added and Mifune smiled,

"Thank you, here." He gave my friends each a piece of candy, "For being such kind children."

"Oh, thank you." Tsubaki said as she examined the treat. I glanced at Black*Star who was twitching but not trying not to completely lose it as Sid was glaring daggers at him . . . but did that stop him . . . of course not.

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE THOSE LOW LIVES CANDY BEFORE YOUR GOD?" Mifune looked at him,

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you."

"NOT NOTICE ME! YOU PUNK, YOU TERD! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE YOUR GOD." The ash blonde looked at me,

"Is he normally like this?" I smiled feebly,

"Yes, he fell on his head at birth and is supposed to be my guard." I concluded with a glare at the assassin, Mifune looked at him again,

"I see, then in that case," –he threw Black*Star a piece of candy- "there you go, child." I watched as the blue-haired boy drooled over the candy then he flinched and started ranting again,

"_CHILD!_ YOU ARE YOU CALLING A CHILD!" Then he lunged at him, "COULD A CHILD DO THIS! I AM GOD!" **(1) **I watched as Mifune dodged every attack then he jammed his elbow into Black*Star's neck and seconds after he collapsed. Sid bowed,

"My sincerest apologies, sir."

"No, no, it's alright." Mifune looked at the knocked out guard. "I can see he is a child through and through."

"Is he ever." Kid, Tsubaki and I said flatly in unison as we sweat dropped with a face. With that Justin dragged Black*Star upstairs and highly to his room. Mifune approached my friends and I,

"Are any of you closely related with him?" We shook our heads,

"No, but we've known him since we we're really little." Kid answered and I pointed to my raven-haired friend,

"And she's dating him." Tsubaki blushed immediately and Mifune chuckled,

"Well, it's good to you he's has sane friends." We laughed for a bit then the ash blonde looked at me,"Shall we get this meeting underway, Princess?" I nodded,

"Yes we shall." With that said I hooked my arm in his and we walked into the garden behind the castle, Tsubaki and Kiki following us from far away.

"So what are your interests?" He asked,

"Um, I absolutely love to read and ride my horse Blair what about you?"

"Really just to train. I'm the best swordsman in my Kingdom, not to brag." I giggled at his remark,

"Seriously? I like to train, too!" He gave me a shocked look and I smiled,

"I get that a lot; everyone would expect a princess to be all _'proper and dainty' _but not me! Well I _can_ be when needed but for the most part I am very much a contrast to most princesses." He smiled,

"It's good to be different. If people were all the same the world would be a pretty boring place." I nodded then froze suddenly. "What's the matter?"

"This place . . . this was where . . . my Papa died." I stared at the place where my father fought that savage beast; I stared at the place where he died.

"I'm sorry." I nodded and he hugged me.

"Thanks, Mifune."

"Not at all, Princess." Behind me I heard one of our maids sniffle then I beamed.

"Well, enough of the sad stuff let's talk some more." He nodded with a smile. We talked for the rest of the day.

_Soul's POV_

I lay on a branch in a tree next to my house. My arms folded behind my head as I admired the moon in the night sky. Memories of that day kept flooding back to me. I felt so guilty after unintentionally making Maka lose trust in me. I placed my hand over my face. "I am such an idiot. Why couldn't I have told her?"

"Told who what?" I yelled in surprise and spazzed out, trying to re-gain my balance then I turned to face the source of the voice and scowled,

"What do you want, Sakura." I said flatly and she climbed onto the branch above me on the other side of the tree, and lay on her stomach, her chin resting on her arms,

"Geez, I was just wondering what you were doing up here." She said glaring at me with her one green eye I looked back at the sky,

"Thinking. There, now ya know so leave."

"What's your deal, Soul Eater Evans?" I whirled at her,

"No, no what's _your_ deal, Sakura. I swear I can't go a single _freaking_ day without you . . . _popping_ up! It's creepy and far from cool so _knock it the hell off!_" **(2)** I slid out of the tree and walked into my house. I felt her staring at me in shock at my words . . . little had I known she smiled after I had closed my door.

_Maka's POV_

Night had crawled upon us and Mifune and Kiki were prepared to leave. My friends and I, along with Sid, Azusa, and Justin, who held a mirror displaying Lord Death, stood in the entrance room. I curtsied, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Prince Mifune." He bowed in reply,

"Likewise, Princess Maka." Then he looked at Kiki who nodded. I knew what was going to happen now and my heart was in my throat, I swallowed. Kiki took an item out from the small bag she had: a crown, Mifune's crown. I felt my face heat up dramatically; Mifune took the crown and looked at me. "Maka Albarn, as Prince of the Arachnophobia, ruled by my previous leader, it is my job to seek the one who will now share the crown with me, and so I ask, Maka Albarn will you be the one for me? The one to spend with for eternity?" I was silent for a few moments as everyone, my friends, family and others watched with baited breath. Then I took hold under the crown in front of the ash blonde's hands and nodded. I took a deep breath,

"I, Maka Albarn, Princess of Death Kingdom, accept thy's proposal." Everyone around me cheered in joy . . . but deep inside I felt the exact opposite.

**(1) Wow Fullmetal Alchemist and Death Note indication there XD I do not own either of them **

**(2) I just loved picturing Soul getting all pissed off at Sakura here XD**

**Another chapter finished! XD What da fluff is up with Sakura 0.o only I know and I shant tell you teehee. X3 Anywhoosle, it happened! Maka is now engaged! What happens next? 8O Stay tuned to find out ;3 until then byeee~! :D **


	26. Chapter 26: Goodbyes

**Hey guys, this is the 26****th**** chapter of B&B! Holy Shinigami our 26****th**** chapter! :O I know all of you are hating Sakura but have no fear, you will all get a healthy heaping of revenge |:} Anyway, on with the chapter! :D **

**Liz: Vampy does not own Soul Eater.**

**Me: Hey that's my line!**

**Maka: I feel for you, one time Soul stole my line. T_T**

**Soul: Oh get over it, Maka.**

**Maka: Maka-CHOP!**

**Soul: Ow! Damn it, Maka! What did I do?**

**Me: Shall we leave the two love birds to their bickering, Liz? ;)**

**Liz: Yes, let's.  
><strong> 

Goodbyes

_Soul's POV_

I woke to hear the birdsong of the forest. It's so peaceful here in the early morning. Then I jumped when I heard screaming. I dashed out of my house to see Kim hovering over Jackie by the entrance as the two had kept watch last night. Jackie was writhing in a pool of her crimson blood. "Jackie!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs, "Jackie, wake up!" The brunet opened her eyes and looked at her friend, her teeth clenched and pain written all over her face,

"Kim . . . –chan." Then she began to writhe again as she clutched her arm tightly.

"Kim, what happened?" I asked running up to her, the pink-haired girl looked at me in distress,

"Soul-kun! I-I don't know I-I was gone for a split second to get a weapon, should an enemy come, and when I came back I just caught the fox leader attack Jackie and retreat!" I gritted my teeth. Damn! Nygus and the rest of the village surrounded us.

"Kim, Soul, what happened?" Nygus demanded and just after Kim had told her, Jackie glowed and turned into a lantern. Nygus' eyes widened, "It's happening again." Everyone started murmuring amongst themselves then Nygus raised her hand to hush them. "Looks like the virus has found its next victim and like I had mentioned earlier that the next person infected would lead to the others infected with this virus to be exiled." She was silent for a moment. "I ask those with this to step forward." No one moved at first then hesitantly, Thunder and Fire stepped up, holding hands. Next the Thompson twins. I took a breath then stepped up as well.

Nygus stretched her hand out, "I, Nygus, hereby send you into exile."

"But what about Miss Marie?" Liz asked, obviously upset,

"I have put her in a confined hut that only _I_ am allowed to enter. I do not want to risk any more of your lives." Patty clung to her sister's arm. "I will give you all until dawn to ready yourselves." With that the meeting was disbanded. I stared at the ground, well, might as well say goodbye to her Highness.

_Maka's POV_

I looked at my attire. I wore pale pink knee-length dress and two small pieces of my hair was tied on the top of the back of my head with a pink ribbon. Today was the day; I was to leave my home to live with Mifune until the wedding. I stared at the ground with my emerald eyes, I might as well say goodbye to Soul. My maid walked up to me, "Maka is there anything else you wish to do before you leave?" I nodded,

"Yes . . . I wanna say goodbye to Soul, Stein and Crona." She nodded with a melancholy smile,

"I understand."

o.0.o

I knocked on the stitched house. "C-coming." Crona opened the door and tilted his head, "Wh-who are you?" I rolled my eyes,

"It's me, Crona." His jaw dropped,

"What! What happened to you, Maka! You look girllier then you always do!" I sweatdropped,

"Thaaanks. I came over because I'm leaving for Arachnophobia to marry Prince Mifune." He frowned,

"So . . . that means . . . you're not coming back?"

"Not for a long time, yeah." He looked at the ground,

"Oh . . . I see . . ." Then a certain black-blooded demon appeared,

"Yes! This chic's leaving!" I made a face,

"I'll miss you least of all."

"Agreed." He stuck out his stubby white hand and I shook it.

'What's going on over here?" A new voice said the familiar turning of his screw echoed in the house.

"Hi, Stein, I came to say goodbye."

"So you're actually going to marry the prince of Arachnophobia?" I nodded he blew a skull-shaped cloud of smoke form his cigarette, "Ok, I'll miss your popping up." He concluded with his usual creepy smile and I returned it with a feeble one.

"S-same here . . . Well . . . I guess I'm off." I hugged Crona and walked out of the house. Now to say goodbye to Soul.

o.0.o

I finally reached the clearing with its flowers abloom but saw not a trace of my albino friend. I sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry for getting of pissed off at you, Soul . . . You never made me distrust you . . . I was just upset . . ." I sighed again and without reason, began dancing in the clearing, the flowers spiraling around me in the wind.

_Soul's POV_

I walked to the clearing, my head bowed and hands in my pockets. "This is so uncool . . . I can't believe I have to say goodbye to her. Not cool. Hm?" I said when I looked up to see the most beautiful sight ever: a blonde girl in a light pink dress dancing in the floral field. "Whoa . . . who's she?" I wondered in awe. As she twirled I walked into the clearing. She turned around and opened her eyes, and when she saw me she screamed in shock and stumbled as she had frolicked to the edge of the river in her dance, she began to flail her arms and I ran forward and caught her around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Our eyes were wide and the wind stirred our hair. I narrowed my eyes to figure out who this beautiful girl was, I stared into the depths of her emerald green eyes; my eyes widened. "Maka?" She smiled sweetly,

"Hey, Soul." We were silent then we noticed our current position and blushed before scrambling back to land. We both looked in the opposite direction and were quiet. Damn, why's my heart beating so fast?

_Maka's POV_

I had my fist over my mouth as my entire face was engulfed in a deep red blush. Oh my Shinigami, why am I acting this way! I still can't figure it out! I looked slightly at him and noticed he did the same then we looked away again. "U-um, Soul?"

"Yeah?" I clasped my hands in front of me, looking at the ground, my back still facing him.

"I, uh, came to say goodbye."

Soul's POV

I whirled at her, "What! Goodbye? Why!" She bowed her head and stiffened,

"I . . . I'm going to marry the prince of Arachnophobia . . ." I froze, jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked and . . . wait. I gripped my shirt over my heart . . . why am I feeling pain in my chest?

_Maka's POV_

I stared at the ground. "Well. . . since your brother denied my proposal . . . and Arachnophobia's previous ruler passed away . . . a-and our Kingdoms both need an heir of the opposite gender . . . Lord Death decided to arrange a marriage for me and Prince Mifune." Silence and I felt his him staring at my back. Wait . . . why am I crying?

"Maka . . ." He said calmly, I sniffled,

"Y-yeah?" I gasped when I felt arms around me.

_Soul's POV_

One of my eyes was covered by my white bangs as I hugged her, "I'm here to say goodbye too." She gasped and I released her so she could turn to look at me, one hand clutched over her heart.

"What?"

"I . . . another member of my village was inflicted with the weapon thing; she's a lantern but no mistake she'll turn into a weapon sooner or later . . . so everyone in my village who's been inflicted is being exiled from the forest . . ." She stared at me sadly then looked at the ground,

"So . . . this really _is_ goodbye . . ."

"Yeah." I answered her looking at the ground. We were silent for a while then she moved her hair behind her ear and smiled,

"Well, it was a true pleasure to be your friend, Soul." My jaw dropped very slightly and I grew a little warm then smiled,

"Same here, Maka." We stared at each other then raised our right hand and did our hand shake. Then we hugged tightly.

_Maka's POV_

I hugged my friend with all of my might, a few tears trickled down my face when I realized I'd never see him again . . . I'd never see him, my former weapon partner, my cool friend, my partner in crime, Soul.

_Soul's POV_

As we hugged I remembered things in fast flashbacks: our meetings, us figuring out about the witch, fox pack and weapon thing. I was gonna miss her. I was gonna miss her, my former meister, my bookworm, flat-chested friend, my partner in crime, Maka. We pulled back and smiled.

"Well, I best get going, thanks for everything, Soul." I bowed, one arm behind me,

"The pleasure was all mine Princess." I looked up at her as I bowed and she hit my head with her book. "And I'm really gonna miss that." I moaned and she giggled.

"Well, see ya, Soul." I nodded,

"Yeah." Without another word she ran into the forest, I stared after and swallowed. Why? Why do I? I gripped my shirt over my chest again. Have this pain in my chest?

_Maka's POV_

I went into the carriage; Blair hooked to the wagon and Tsubaki sitting inside the carriage. She smiled at me and I returned it then she whipped my tears from my face. "You're doing the right thing, Maka-chan." I nodded, biting my lip.

"I know, I know." But why . . . why am I crying?

**Such an emotional chapter! OMG! DX I actually typed this during my Chem and Lit classes and tried not to fangirl while doing so. XD Anywhoosle, please review! And yes! Soul and Maka ****WILL**** end up together! This wouldn't be a Soul x Maka story is they weren't! See you next chapter :3 **


	27. Chapter 27: Arrival and Departure

**Ello, everyone :3 time for a new chappie! :D Hope ya enjoy it, please review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Arrival and Departure

_Soul's POV_

Well . . . this is it. I thought as my 'infected' friends and I took one final look around our home, I had a bag over my shoulder and my hooded, jet black jacket on. Wes' fan club surrounded me.

"Oh, I'm so sad that you're leaving, Soul."

"Please take care of yourself!"

"Maybe we'll meet again someday." I smiled my signature, toothy grin,

"See ya, ladies." They swooned and I walked up to my brother. We stared at each other for a moment then hugged, he slapped my back,

"Take care of yourself, bro."

"Yeah, you, too." Now there was one more person I had to say farewell to. I walked over to a hut outside the village and was about to open the door when Nygus caught me,

"Oh, no you don't, Soul. I'm sorry but I can't allow you to see her. Now get going before the virus spreads anymore." I scowled at her,

"Goodbye to you, too, Nygus and thanks for everything you've done for me and the others." She smiled behind her bandages,

"Bye, Soul, take care of yourself." I nodded and she left, I looked to the side and saw a tree then climbed up to look inside the building through a window.

"Marie?" A blonde women sitting in a chair looked up at me,

"Soul! I'd thought you left already." I smiled,

"Well, I _had_ to say goodbye and thank you to the other mentor in my life. You and Nygus saved my brother, parents and I and for that I thank you." She giggled,

"Aw, that's sweet, Soul-kun. It was my pleasure to help you all out. I hope you stay well out there, wherever you may go." I nodded,

"I will, thanks, Miss Marie you stay well yourself." She nodded then I climbed down the tree and headed back to my other exiled village mates. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder: Sakura. What a surprise! "What do you want?" I asked flatly and she studied the earth,

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Well, ya did, now _leave!_" She glared at me through narrow eyes,

"Soul, whatever I did, I'm sorry!" I noticed the attention we were attracting but didn't give a crap honestly since I was never coming back.

"Wanna know what you did? Fine I'll tell you: you creep me out! It's like you're watching my every move! Not to mention you kissed me a while back!" My village mates gasped at this and Sakura glowered at me,

"Ya know you've been different ever since that day." I rolled my eyes,

"Gee, I wonder why." Silence until she broke it, "Goodbye, Soul." I turn around and start walking,

"Goodbye, good luck, and good freaking riddance." With that said, I walked out of my village, my bag slung over my shoulder and everyone staring after me. Eventually, the other exiles followed my lead.

We gathered in a clearing, the two pairs of twins, Jackie and I. Suddenly, the bushes began to tremble as Kilik and Kim ran through. "What are you guys doing here?" Liz asked, Kim ran up to Jackie, leaning on her knees trying to catch her breath then she looked up at the brunet with desperate eyes,

"I'm coming with you, Jackie!" The lantern girl widened her eyes,

"What?"

"I can't stand the thought of leaving you! You're like my sister and I can't bare the fact of you never coming back, of me never seeing you again!" Jackie blinked, stunned at her friend's words.

"But doesn't the village need someone to help make the weapons and healing medicines?" Kim squeezed her eyes shut and looked at the ground,

"I don't care." Then she opened her eyes and took Jackie's hand in hers, "Being with you is more important to me." **(1) **Jackie stared into the pink-haired girl's eyes then smiled,

"Ok, you can come with me."

"Yuri." I muttered under my breath, earning a death glare from Kim,

"Ya know I still haven't forgotten about our duel." I immediately flinched at the memory of blasting off again. **(2) **I glanced at Kilik who was staring at the tiny puzzled twins.

"And what are you doing here, Kilik?" He smiled and knelt down to meet his friends' eye level,

"I couldn't stand the thought of you two mutes being out here by yourselves. _Someone_ has to protect ya, even if you're weapons." Thunder and Fire smiled and danced around their friend before leaping onto his shoulders. Kilik stood and grinned at the silently cheering duo. I grinned,

"So where are we gonna go?" Patty asked her hands clasped behind her,

"Beats me." Her sister replied,

"I'll be honest," Jackie said, "I don't think it'd be wise for all of us to travel together. We could be caught and then we'd probably be seriously dealt with by Nygus."

"You do have a point." Kilik stated.

"So this is it?" I asked and they nodded,

"But don't worry." Liz said with a grin, "We're _bound_ to cross paths again." I nodded,

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well then," Kim said closing her eyes before opening them and smiling, "Until we see each other again." Everyone nodded,

"Yeah, until next time."

"See you guys." Kilik said with a wave before walking farther into the forest, in the opposite direction of the village, the twins still perched on their friend's shoulders.

"See you, Kilik."

"Take care of yourselves alright?" Jackie said with a smile and a wave,

"Yeah, you two." Kim and Jackie then walked in another direction, away from the village. It was just me and the Thompsons now.

"Well, I guess this is it for a while." Liz said putting her hands on her hips I nodded,

"Yeah, see you pistol twins." I finished with a smile,

"Bye, Soul-kun, scythe boy." Patty replied then the sisters surprise glomped me and I lightly returned it.

"See you guys!" I shouted as the sisters waved and walked away into the forest. I stopped waving and looked at the sky. I wonder where I'll go . . . without an idea in mind, my feet began walking.

_Maka's POV_

The carriage pulled into Arachnophobia and in front of Mifune's palace. I let out a breath to calm down. "I guess this'll be my new home . . ."

"Yeah . . ." Tsubaki agreed sadly, I looked at her, "I wish I could stay . . . but I can't . . ." My heart sank,

"Why not?"

"Because you're betrothed and no longer in need of my services . . ." She smiled sadly, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Tsubaki . . . so . . . this is it? You're leaving me?" My friend nodded,

"Yes." I stared sadly at the ground,

"I see." We embraced each other tightly and I felt Tsubaki's tears fall.

"Farewell, Maka. Take care of yourself."

"And same with you, Tsubaki." After a few more moments we pulled away and I kissed Blair's muzzle, "Be a good girl, ok?" My horse whinnied and wrapped her broad, dark, muscular neck around me, pulling me against her in her version of a hug. I stepped away and watched as Tsubaki left. I stared after the carriage until it had vanished into the horizon, then I turned around to meet my new home: the palace of Arachnophobia.

I walked up and the doors opened, then I was immediately greeted by two girls. They were the same height with cream, blonde hair that fell to their ankles as well as covered their foreheads and they both had brown eyes. In two words: identical beings. The only difference was the outfits they wore. The girl to the left had a black headband as well as a long-sleeved dress with that fell to her knees while the girl to the right had a dress just like the others, only in white and a white headband **(3)**. They both smiled cutely, "Welcome, Princess Maka Albarn of Death Kingdom. It is very nice to meet you." They greeted in perfect unison, I smiled and curtsied,

"Hello, likewise." Then the twins sidestepped and Mifune walked between them and up to me,

"Welcome, Princess. I hope there were no difficulties in your arrival." I shook my head,

"No trouble at all." He smiled,

"Good to hear. I see you've met the twins, allow me to introduce you." He gestured to the one in all black, "This is Victoria," he gestured to the girl in all white, "and this is Hazuki." Victoria bowed,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Maka." Her sister followed her lead,

"We hope you enjoy your stay." I smiled feebly,

"Thank you very much, but if you don't mind, you can call me Maka, I'd much prefer that." The adorable, identical duo smile in their cute way,

"Of course." They say in perfect unison again. Kiki appeared next to Mifune and greeted me with a smile,

"Hello, Maka-chan, we're all ecstatic with your arrival." I returned her smile,

"Thank you."

"We'll show you to your room, Princess." Victoria offered but Mifune turned to the two,

"No, Victoria, I've told you, you and Hazuki don't need to do things like that, that's the maids' job."

"I don't care!"

"And we've told you we _want_ to do things like this, onii-chan!" Hazuki added and Mifune sighed,

"Alright, alright." I raised an eyebrow,

"Onii-chan?" The ash-blonde met my puzzled look,

"We're not siblings biologically, one day many years ago, our previous king brought them here and they consider me their older brother and they my little sisters." I nodded,

"Ah, I see." I looked at Victoria and Hazuki as their bodies were angled and they gestured their opposite hand toward the triple staircase. It reminded me a lot of my entrance room.

"This, way, Princess." They said with a smile, I followed them.

_Kid's POV_

A month had passed since Maka had left for Arachnophobia. Tsubaki was still saddened about leaving her friend but she's been getting better. Black*Star's always been there when she needed comfort as was I, but I mostly left the consoling to Black*Star. I returned to my room after my daily time at the library and looked at the two sisters sitting on their beds. I smiled, "Well, tomorrow we start training with Stein. My father has informed me that in case anything happens to Maka, we, as well as, Ox, Harvar, Black*Star, and Tsubaki are to report to Arachnophobia at once to help Maka."

"Aright!" The older sister said with a grin.

"Kay~!" The younger one cheered.

**(1) Sorry if this seems yuri-ish ^^;**

**(2) Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaiiinn! XDD Sorry I just laughed when I was typing that. I do now own Pokémon. **

**(3) In a way I imagined their outfits to look like Chi and Freya's. I do not own Chobits either.**

**And whataya know! Our favorite trio is here! Who expected that to happen? XD Anywhoosle, let me know what you guys thought! Please Review and I'll see ya next time. :D**


	28. Chapter 28: Training

**Hello! Vampireninja here! :D I know I updated just a little while ago but I had some free time and really wanted to work some more on this story. Hope ya enjoy, see ya at the end! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater **

Training

_Soul's POV_

I wandered what felt like forever and when I finally stopped, my jaw dropped. I had entered a busy urban scene, a lot like Death Kingdom but very different as these stores were actual two-story buildings not shack-like shops. Something came up behind me making me jump in surprise and yell in shock, I turned to see a carriage stopped behind me, the driver shaking his fist as he cursed me. I smiled feebly and rubbed the back of my head, "Whoops, sorry 'bout that man." I walked to the sidewalk and continued to sightsee when something caught my eye: coming up the sidewalk was an adorable girl with brown eyes and cream-colored hair that fell to her ankles. She wore a white and light blue long-sleeved, knee-length dress, white stockings and white shoes. I walked up to her and smiled my sharp-toothed grin, "Hey." She stopped and blinked then she smiled cutely,

"Hello."

"I'm Soul, what's your name?"

"Hazuki." She said with a smile, "It's nice to me you." Then she looked at me, tilting her head, "You seem like you've been wandering around for a while. I know! Why don't you come to my house and get all freshened up?" I was shocked,

"Wait you think it'd really be ok if I just come with you? " She nodded with a kind smile,

"Of course, Onii-san will understand. "

"Uh, ok if you say so." She took my hand and led me forward,

"Come with me." We walked through the busy city,

"This place sure is busy."

"Yes, it always is. Where are you from, Soul?"

"Death Kingdom." She stopped, still holding my hand and looked at me in slight surprise,

"You're from Death Kingdom?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?" She shook her head with a smile,

"Mm, it's just that we have another citizen who came from there." I raised an eyebrow,

"Really? Who?" She giggled,

"You'll meet her eventually." I blinked,

"Uh, ok." She continued walking, holding my hand as she led me.

o.0.o

"WHAAAAAT!?" I exclaimed as my jaw was practically on the floor, she giggled,

"Yes, this is where I live."

"You live in a freaking palace?!" She nodded,

"That's right."

"Does that mean you're like the princess or something?!"

"Oh, no, no, not at all, but Onii-san's the prince, soon to be king." She grabbed my hand gently with her hands and began dragging my up the stairs with a smile on her face, "Come on, I'll introduce you." The grand double-doors opened and my breath was taken away when we walking into the foyer.

"Welcome back, Mistress Hazuki." Greeted a maid with a bow and a smile which Hazuki returned as she held my hand with her own,

"Hello." Another maid walked up,

"Mistress, Mifune instructed me to tell you to check up on her." Hazuki looked at her,

"Alright, Kiki." She looked at the maid, who had greeted us and waved,

"Would you mind telling him where Mifune is? I'd like them to meet each other." The maid bowed her hands clasped in front of her,

"As you wish, Mistress."

"Thanks." The long-haired girl smiled before she ran up the stairwell.

o.0.o

The maid had told me where this Mifune guy was and I followed her instructions. Hazuki's place was freaking huge! Then again that should've been expected since she lives in a freaking palace! I rounded a corner and immediately ran into someone, the force knocking the two of us onto our backsides. "S-sorry." I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw who I had knocked into: Hazuki. Her long cream colored hair lay all around her and she wore a very dark purple long-sleeved, knee-length dress with a choker the same color. She twitched, opened her eyes, and met my own. I flinched, "Uh!" I stood and offered her my hand, "Sorry about that." She took my hand and stood, I smiled, "Thanks for bringing me here, you have an amazing place." She blinked in confusion,

"Oh, thank you." She let go of my hand and I examined her outfit,

"When did you change?" She cocked her head cutely,

"I never did, I've been in these clothes all day." She bowed, "Excuse me." Then she walked past me, I turned to see her walk into a room and raised an eyebrow,

"What was that about?" After another moment I shrugged and walked into the room Hazuki had. I closed the door and when I turned around I was completely in shock. In front of the tall window in the back was a desk and sitting on the desk were two identical girls, one in a light blue dress while the other in a dark purple dress, both were smiling at me. "What the hell?"

"Ah, you must be Soul." Came a male voice and lo and behold a tall ash-blonde guy walked in front of me with a smile.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Hazuki told me about you." I leaned to the side and pointed to the twins,

"Um . . . which is Hazuki?" The girls giggled and the girl to the left smiled,

"I'm Hazuki and this is my twin sister Victoria." I nodded,

"Oh, ok. It's nice to meet you." Victoria hugged her knees as she sat on the desk next to her sister,

"We always confuse others, sometimes as a joke and even when it's completely unintentional." I laughed then looked at Mifune,

"So you're Hazuki and Victoria's big brother?" He shook his head,

"No, a long time ago the previous king had brought the twins here as they were orphaned and starving. We consider each other family now." I nodded.

"So, Soul, tell us about yourself." I rubbed the back of my neck,

"Well . . . all ya really need to know is . . . ok I'm going to show you but don't freak out." The twins tilted their heads and Mifune watched as I stretched out my right arm and transformed it into a scythe. The trio was completely dumbfounded. Victoria and Hazuki walked up to Mifune,

"Do you think he'd want to?" Victoria asked,

"I don't know." Mifune replied,

"Let's ask him!" Hazuki said and they turned to look at me,

"Soul, would you like to be a guard here? We fired our old one since his drinking got way out of hand."

"And he was shady, too." Hazuki said through unpleasant, narrowed brown eyes.

"And creepy." Victoria added, "With his piercings and everything." She shuddered. Holy crap! They're talking about Giriko! Ha ha, he must've been chased outta here, too. Just like at the party. I smiled,

"Sure, that sounds cool. I have nowhere else to go since I finally moved out of my house." Hazuki and Victoria both grabbed my hands with their own and smiled,

"Welcome to our family, Soul-kun." They said in perfect unison and I smirked.

"Thanks."

o.0.o

_Maka's POV_

I woke up with a start when I heard a gunshot. Kiki opened my door just after I had screamed, "Princess, I'm sorry for not informing you about their training. First of all, everything is fine. Once every month, the prince and the twins go in the underground training chamber under the palace." I sighed and smiled feebly at her,

"That's a relief; I thought we were under attack!" She smiled,

"Oh, no we are quite protected. The prince and twins are very skilled with weapons." I nodded,

"I see . . . um . . . may I see where they train?"

"Of course, I shall lead you." I nodded and was about to follow her when I noticed I should probably change out of my pajamas. Kiki caught my look and nodded before leaving my room. I quickly changed into a white shirt and black leggings, and then was lead to the training room.

The person I had first laid eyes on when I entered the chamber was Mifune. He wore a long-sleeved, white button down shirt and jeans and was swinging his many swords at dummies and stabbing others. I flinched, "Wow, I'd sure hate to be that guy." Mifune caught my eye, straightened up and smiled at me,

"Good morning, Princess." I smiled back,

"Good morning, Mifune, I'll leave you to practice now." He nodded and Kiki showed me away. Another gunshot made me jump and Kiki put a finger to her lips telling me to stay quiet. We peered around the corner to see Victoria shooting targets with her small, black, hand-held pistol. She wore black arm socks that stopped a few inches from her shoulders and black boots that came up just past the knee, she also wore a black sleeveless body suit with a miniskirt the same color, on her head was a dark headband. I simply stared as she skillfully tumbled behind obstacles, dodging shots fired from a machine, then she shoots at the targets before hiding again. "Oh, my Shinigami." I gape and we then moved on, not wanting to disturb the shooting girl.

Kiki showed me down a long, white hallway, we passed a closed door and I heard noises from inside. The maid noticed me staring, "That's our new guard." I reached for the doorknob but she stopped me, "Best not disturb him, he doesn't like visitors while he's training." I pulled away and followed her down the hallway; we entered another hallway only this one was see-through and in a mammoth sized room with trees, bushes, etc. However, you could still see the white ceiling and walls. I looked in all directions.

"Who trains here?" We stopped walking and Kiki smiled at me,

"Just wait." We looked back up and waited; I looked harder and noticed someone in a tree with a silver bow and arrow. The girl wore a fleecy, white headband and had fleecy, white arm socks that were tighter around her elbows and hung away from her wrists. Her dress was white as well and fleecy at the bottom which had fell just above her knees, the girl wore white boots that came just past her knee. I watched in silence then she shot an arrow at a target. The girl leapt down the ground, her long hair streaming behind her. At first she landed kneeling on one knee, then rose. My eyes widened. The girl was Hazuki.

"Oh my gosh! They're all amazing!"

"They train hard to protect those who live here, including you, Princess Maka." Darn, it's really a lot like death Kingdom in that way, I smiled at her,

"I told you, you can call me Maka, Kiki." She smiled feebly,

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that."

"It's alright."

o.0.o

_Maka's POV_

It was dinner and Mifune as well as the twins were absolutely famished. I watched them wolf down their dinner in a few moments while I had just finished mine. I looked at Mifune, "Is the new guard going to eat?"

"He said he was going to train some more, he'll eat later."

"Ok, by the way you all were terrific training!" Victoria smiled,

"Aw, thank you, Maka."

"When we first met you told me you train too, is that right, Maka?' Mifune asked and I nodded,

"Yep, that's right."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Maka-chan." Hazuki smiled, "It's our job to protect you."

"I know, but I like training, it's my way of breaking free just like how writing is for others."

"I understand, but I'm just letting you know." I nodded.

"Ok, so I need to know: who's the new guard?" Hazuki giggled,

"You'll meet him soon." I tilted my head, puzzled,

"What do you mean?"

"We're hosting a ball to celebrate your arrival and your engagement to Mifune." Victoria answered and I got excited,

"A ball?" The three nodded, "I can't wait! But I really don't have much to wear." Hazuki beamed,

"Don't worry; I'll take you shopping tomorrow if you want." I beamed as well,

"Really!" She nodded,

"Of course." I couldn't contain my joy anymore and glomped her,

"Oh thank you, thank you, _thank you!_" Victoria giggled,

"Someone's sure peppy." I giggled. I was really beginning to love my new home in Arachnophobia.

**I loved writing this chapter, just describing the action in the training room and picturing Victoria and Hazuki shooting was awesome. X3 And Soul's living in the palace with Maka now! But sssh! Don't tell her, she's in for a big surprise. XD Please review and I'll see ya next chapter! :D  
>Vampireninja out~ :)<strong>


	29. Chapter 29: The Second Ball

**Konichiwa! :D Time for a new chappie! All I'm going to give away about this chapter is tears. XD I'll shut up so you can read. See ya later! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

The Second Ball

_Maka's POV _

I had just finished breakfast when a certain peppy, cream-haired twin skipped up to me and smiled as she leaned forward, her hands clasped behind her back. "Good morning, Maka, ready to go shopping?" I smiled,

"You bet!"

"Alright then, let's go!" We walked out of the palace and into the busy urban atmosphere.

"There are so many shops here!"

"That's what we're most known for." Hazuki smiled.

We window shopped for quite a while and I slowly realized that Hazuki was acting weird . . . like she was looking for someone. I raised an eyebrow,

"What's the matter?" She looked at me,

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing." She smiled, "Come on, let's continue shopping." She held my hand and continued walking, not giving me a glance; I stared at her in worry and confusion. I wonder what's wrong. This isn't like Hazuki at all . . .

o.0.o

We continued to shop and we found the perfect dress for me to wear to the party Mifune and the girls were hosting tonight. It was knee-length and black with a ruffed bottom, adorned with a spherical gem on the chest area and we purchased black heels to match. We stepped out of the store laughing then Hazuki stopped short when someone ahead caught her eye and she met it fiercely. She stepped in front of me, protectively. "Giriko." She said as she narrowed her brown eyes.

"Giriko?" I repeated and looked at the man ahead. Realization hit me: that was the guy from the party back at my palace! The pierced man snarled a disturbing grin,

"Hello, Hazuki, ah, Princess Maka, long time no see, babe." I shuddered.

"Get out of here, Giriko, you were banished from Arachnophobia. Why are you here?"

"Isn't that obvious?" He asked with a sickening grin, "For Princess Maka of course!"

"Maka, I want you to run." I looked at her, shocked as I clutched my newly bought outfit,

"You want me to what now? No way! I'm not leaving you alone with him around!" Hazuki turned completely around to look at me,

"You have to, Maka! I can handle him! I'm just as good with hand-to-hand combat as I am with shooting." I gazed at her, uncertainly, then heeded her advice and ran. I kept running then screamed when someone seized me,

"Hey." Came Giriko's voice and I screamed again before he covered my mouth. Oh no, oh no, oh no! I continued to scream as he dragged into an alleyway, up a ladder and onto the corner of the roof. He held me over the edge and released my mouth then I immediately screamed at the top of my lungs hoping someone, Victoria, Hazuki, Mifune or even the new guard, would hear me. Giriko shook me violently and I stopped screaming, "Shut up you bitch! Now fork over the loot!" I glared at him,

"No way!" He loosened his grip on me and gave me a wild, terrifying look,

"If you don't kiss our life goodbye!" Then a battle cry was heard and I saw Hazuki step onto the roof and run over to me. She grabbed me and tore me away from him, she flung me to the side and I rolled to a stop then lay unconscious. I came to, to hear grunts, kicks and punches and when I opened my eyes Giriko was standing over the ledge . . . I didn't see Hazuki but when he started talking to the air below I figured where my friend was: dangling for her life on the bricks. "Did you really think you could beat me, girly?" Giriko raised his head in a sickening laugh. "You're pathetic." He stomped on one of Hazuki's hands and with a cry, she dropped that arm. The pierced man snickered, "Time to say goodbye you hag!" He stomped on her other hand and in what seemed to be slow motion, her eyes widened and she began to fall. I screamed her name and ran over the ledge and sighed when Hazuki landed in Mifune's arms. She trembled in fear for a moment then opened her eyes, blinked, and looked up at her hero.

"O-onii-san!" The ash blonde smiled,

"Looks like I got here just in the nick of time." Hazuki hugged him tightly,

"Onii-san! Onii-san!" Mifune hugged back and laughed then put her down. "How did you get here?"

"I heard Maka scream and knew I had to come." I sighed in relief. Good thing that my scream reached someone. I felt Giriko's presence close in on me then right before he could seize me again; I heard a gunshot and turned to see Victoria standing over a face planting Giriko.

"Victoria!" The twin lowered her smoking gun with a blank look in her eyes. "D-did . . . you just . . . _kill_ him?" She looked at me,

"I was given permission to should he return back to Arachnophobia." I sweatdropped. Wow . . . hard to imagine a peppy girl like herself could get hell scary in the blink of an eye. "Come on, we best get out of here." I looked at Giriko who now lay in a giant pool of crimson blood.

"Is it ok to leave his body here?"

"Yes, since he's not supposed to be here in the first place." I nodded and the two of us walked down the ladder and to Hazuki and Mifune. The twin immediately glomped me,

"Oh, Maka-chan! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?! Please forgive me!" I stared at the sobbing girl before reluctantly patting her head,

"I'm fine, it's ok, don't worry about it." She smiled at me,

"Oh, thank you, Maka-chan!" I smiled,

"Now let's all get ready for the party tonight."

o.0.o

I looked at my reflection. The dress fit me perfectly and the twins smiled in agreement. "It looks great on you, Maka." Victoria remarked,

"Yeah!" Her sister approved. I smiled at the duo,

"Thanks a lot." Now the twins were practically the same: not only were they identical in height, hair, and eyes, but now their attire were the exact same, they wore red heels and gorgeous red dresses that were tight around their upper body and fell to their knees. "You two look one-hundred percent identical right now." They laughed and we walked into the hallway, me in the middle of them. We walked into the ballroom and saw Mifune smiling at us. I walked up to him and he bowed before gently taking my hand and kissing the back of it. I smiled and he returned it as he straightened up.

"I look forward to our dance, Princess." I blushed at the ground,

"S-same here."

_Soul's POV_

I looked in the closet with my jaw dropped. "Damn, those maids sure know how to choose wardrobe." I looked at the casual jackets and few tuxedoes in the closet. I took one out and held it up to my body, it was black pin striped. I smirked. "Cool." Once I had dressed I looked in my mirror and combed my spiky albino white hair. With a satisfied smile and I stuck my hands in my pockets and strolled down the hall to the ballroom.

o.0.o

The party had started and I was roaming around with my hands in my pockets. "Wow, déjà vu. Except for the fact no one has masks this is a lot like the ball in Death Kingdom." I looked around then stopped in my tracks at a certain group of people that I had found: Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, and . . . "Liz! Patty!" The twins spotted me and cried with joy,

"Soul!" They hugged me and I returned it then pulled away.

"Oh, my gosh I can't believe you're here!" Liz exclaimed,

"What a surprise!" Patty added and I smiled,

"Yeah, I know! So how have you been? It's been forever!"

"Pretty good." Patty replied, "Remember when we were wielding each other as weapons and you burnt yourself? Well, sis and I finally found our meister!"

"Technically, _he_ found _us_ when we were roaming in Death Kingdom." Liz added then Kid walked up,

"Kid!"

"Hello, Soul. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm the new guard here since the previous was fired and I heard from the maids that one of the twins that lives here, Victoria, shot him dead." Liz widened her eyes,

"Really? Wow." I nodded then saw Hazuki and Victoria walking up to us. I smirk,

"Well, speak of the devils." The twins smile at me,

"Hi, Soul." They greet in unison. Kid's eyes widened and he stared at the two in complete awe then he took their hands in his.

"Such . . . symmetry . . ." He hugs them and the twins blink at him then at each other and the reaper continued to rant,

"Oh, you twins are so completely, perfectly symmetrical! The twins I'm friends with aren't the same in their human forms but when they're in their pistol forms they are perfectly identical!" Patty laughed as she watched her sister twitch with a blush on her face,

"Death the Kid, if this is about my chest being smaller than my little sister's . . ." Kid immediately stopped ranting and waved his hands as he feebly smiled at Liz,

"Oh no, no! I'm sorry, Liz." Liz turned around and folded her arms,

"Hmph." Kid took her hands and stared into her eyes,

"To make it up to you, let's dance." Liz stared at him then smiled,

"No way, unless you want to look like an idiot dancing with an oaf like me." Kid laughed at the memory,

"Well, I won't know how much of an idiot I'll look like if I don't dance with you." Patty, the twins, and I watched the couple walk onto the dance floor. Patty laughed and the twins looked at her,

"Is he always like that?" Victoria asks and Patty looks at them,

"Yup, but we love him. Liz more so." She concluded with a wink then a familiar shout made me grin:

"YAHOOOO!"

"Black*Star please! Not here!" I laughed as the two walked up to us.

"Hello, Soul. Long time no see!" Tsubaki smiled then the assassin wrapped his arm around me,

"Hey man! What's up? Did you miss my godly presence? If ya did have no fear as your god is here now! AHA HA HA!" I smiled,

"Hey, Black*Star, Tsubaki, what are you guys doing here?"

Prince Mifune invited us. He did that so Maka could see us again." Tsubaki replied and my jaw dropped. Wait . . . don't tell me . . . _I'm in Arachnophobia!?_ Then I suddenly black out.

_Lord Death's POV_

I stared at my mirror when Sid walked in, "Sir, we've just gotten word that the witch and her comrade have moved on, they are no longer in Death Kingdom." I nodded

"I see . . . they must have moved onto Arachnophobia since that's where Maka-chan is."

"Should we send troops there, sir?"

"No, Kid, the Thompsons, Black*Star, and Tsubaki are there."

"What about Ox and Harvar?" I sighed,

"Stein had to punish them since their Soul Resonance wasn't doing too well."

"I understand, sir."

_Soul's POV_

When I opened my eyes Hazuki and Victoria were hovering over me, they sighed in relief. "Are you ok, Soul?" I sat up,

"Y-yeah." I hold a hand up to my forehead and go into a coughing fit, when I pulled away from my mouth I gasped as I saw black blood on my palm. I felt the twins lean over my shoulders with curious countenances then they faced each other. They stood frigid then bowed their heads so their bangs hid their faces. I wiped my hand then looked at them and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong you two?" Then as if answering, they began to quiver with a small giggle then they raised their heads in a maniacal laugh. I took a step back. Crap! What's going on! "Victoria! Hazuki! Snap out of it!" They continued to laugh and I slapped them across their faces thus making them finally stop. They held their struck cheek and stared at me with apologetic brown eyes,

"Sorry, Soul-kun." Hazuki said,

"We are affected greatly should a disturbance in the madness level in Arachnophobia occur." Her sister concluded and I gasped. Just like Stein! And didn't he say a witch was causing it? I shifted my eyes. I don't see a witch though . . . could she be amongst the crowd? Noticing the twins were expecting a response I smiled,

"It's, cool. Don't worry about it you two. Go enjoy the party." They smile,

"Okay." They in unison before disappearing in the sea of guests then I walked over to my friends.

_Maka's POV_

I roamed in the sea of guests, socializing and dancing to my heart's content. I was laughing with these two guests then turned when something caught my eye. My green eyes widened when I saw Kid, Black*Star, and Tsubaki talking to each other. I thanked the people I was talking to and made my way up to them. "Guys?" They looked at me and tears poured down my face as I squealed and hugged each of them tightly, "Oh my gosh! You guys! I haven't seen you in forever! How are you? I miss you guys so much!" Black*Star raised an eyebrow and smiled,

"Geez, have you been drugged, Maka?" I twitched but controlled my anger as I knew my childhood friend was more than thrilled to see me as well.

"Why are you guys here?" Tsubaki and Kid smiled,

"Mifune invited us." My raven-haired friend answered and I smiled,

"He really is such a nice guy, better than that douchebag Wes." Everyone nodded and two girls walked up to us, one with short blonde hair and the other with darker blonde hair. I stared at them then gasped as I jumped up and down pointing at them,

"Oh, oh, oh! You're the sisters I met at the party in Death Kingdom!" The shorter sister giggled,

"Yup~!" I gave a mischievous look to the older one,

"And you're the one my black and white-haired friend likes." Kid blushed as did the sister,

"I guess you don't know but . . . Liz here and I are meister and weapon, as well as Patty, but Liz and I are also dating so stick that in your juice box and suck it **(1)**." I smirked and raised an eyebrow,

"Wow, sassy." We all laughed then I saw someone walk out of the crowd and into the entranceway and I froze with a hand over my heart and my eyes wide. "Soul?" My friend turned to look in the direction I was looking at and stepped out of the way. Soul stared at me in surprise.

_Soul's POV_

Someone in the corner of my eye made me look in that direction and I froze with my hands in my pockets and my eyes wide. "Maka?" Our eyes locked for quite a while.

_Maka's POV_

I couldn't contain it anymore, my feet flew and I ran into his arms crying my heart out. "Soul! Soul I can't believe you're here!" I pulled back and he smirked,

"Well, you'll be seeing a lot more of me." I cocked my head and raised an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the new guard here." My jaw dropped,

"What! _You?!_ Oh my Shinigami this is awesome!" I squeal and hug him tightly again, crying once more.

_Soul's POV_

I hugged my former meister back, tightly. There's that feeling again . . . my heart's accelerating immensely. Realization struck me: I know why I'm feeling this way . . . Maka . . . I'm falling in love with you.

_Mysterious POV_

I sit on a stone ledge, watching the door in the giant stone chamber with unblinking yellow eyes. My black hood pulled over my face and the black cloak draped around me, my legs crossed and my white dress hanging just over my smooth, pale knees. I smile and bow my head as I close my eyes when my comrade next to me begins to growl with impatience. "Easy, Draco, they'll come." He growls again, his face hidden behind a dragon mask,

"They had better; I'm itching for some dinner." I smile and my narrow yellow eyes gleam,

"I see my presence has affected the albino and blondes as it has the grey-haired scientist . . . Hm, things will get quite interesting now."

_Other Mysterious POV_

I stood on the branch, barefooted with claws in place of nails on my hands as well, outside of the dark-skinned village leader's hut. The bandaged woman lay on the floor writhing in a pool of blood. I smile, my narrow yellow eye gleaming and blood dripping from my fangs in my mouth, I wipe my face with my black jacket's sleeve. "What will they do now that their last leader has fallen under my spell?" I laugh quietly, my brown ears twitch with pleasure on my brown-haired head and my furry brown tail swishes. I smirk, "Now it's time to meet up with them." I leap from my perch and onto the forest floor. I inhale then raise my head to the sky in a howl, others answered and furry, hungry animals with glowing yellow eyes emerge from the shadows, growling as they surround me. I smirk then run into the shadows of the night, the creatures following me.

**(1) All ownership goes to my hilarious Sempai XDD**

**Uh oh, looks like Nygus has been 'infected' as well! OMG WRITING THIS WAS ****SO**** MUCH FUN! XDD OMFG SOUL ****FINALLY**** REALIZED HE LOVES MAKA! I FREAKING LOVE HOW THE ENDING CAME OUT! XDD Who do you think the mysterious POVs are? Let me know what you guys thought! I can't wait to read your reviews! XD See ya next chappie!**


	30. Chapter 30: The Witch at Last

**Hello! I actually typed this chappie while listening to my Vocaloid music in my Chem class after the element/compound/formula quiz we had. About darn time Soul realized he loves Maka! XD Alrighty on with the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and never will T^T**

The Witch at Last

_Maka's POV_

It was time for Mifune and my time on the dance floor. The band played Everything **(1) **while we dance. At last the song had ended and the lead singer of the band stepped up to the mic, "Alright ladies and gents, let's have a round of applause for the engaged Mifune and Maka!" The guests clapped and soon ceased. "Now gents, grab a lady you haven't danced with and bring her to the dance floor for our final slow song." I pulled my hand away from Mifune's and he bowed before he wandered into the crowd. I stared after him and turned when someone tapped me on the shoulder, it was Soul. He smiled,

"May I have this dance, Maka?" I smiled back and took his hand then he led me to the dance floor.

_Soul's POV_

I stared into Maka's green eyes and Can I Have this dance **(2)** played, I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her hand while she placed one hand on my shoulder and the other in my hand. We began to dance, as we did our eyes staring into each other's. My heart was racing and I prayed to Shinigami that my hands weren't sweating . . . that would be _so_ uncool. Maka smiled and without intention we both closed our eyes at the same time and leaned forward so our foreheads were touching.

_Maka's POV_

I opened my eyes very slightly and looked at the floor. Why . . . am I getting this feeling again? I could feel Soul's heart throbbing in his chest through our soul resonance . . . odd how we still can do this even after we disbanded. Why was he acting this way? His hands were a little sweaty and I raised my head to meet his bloody eyes, "Soul? . . . Why do you seem so nervous?" He flinched but kept dancing then he looked at the floor and I stared as he did so.

_Soul's POV_

I was completely taken off guard when she asked me. I can't tell her . . . not ever . . . she's betrothed to Mifune and if I confess that would end in complete and utter chaos. I closed my eyes with a smile, "What're you talking about Tiny Tits? I'm not nervous." She hit my head with her hand with a pouting face and I sighed, "Ow! Ok geez, I'll tell you. I'm a bit intimidated by your dancing skills." She blushes a little,

"Oh . . . thanks . . . I use to take classes when I was little." I smiled,

"Well, those lessons sure have paid off."

_Maka's POV_

I gasped, this is a lot like the conversation Wes and I had when we were dancing at the ball in Death Kingdom! I stopped dancing and stared at the ground. Though Soul told me he was nervous because of my dancing . . . I knew that wasn't the reason why . . . it was something else . . . but what?

_Soul's POV _

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at her. "What's the matter, Maka?' She shook her head vigorously, broke away from me and ran off the floor. I stared after her, "Maka! Maka, where are you going! Maka!" I ran after her, the song just ending.

_Mifune's POV _

The song ended and I stopped dancing with the girl I was with to look as Maka ran from her spot on the dance floor, Soul followed her. I narrowed my eyes. What happened? Then suddenly, a back corner of the ballroom exploded, everyone panicked. I glared at the fire. Damn it! "Victoria! Hazuki!"

"Hai!" The twins said in unison and ran into a room. I stood so everyone could see me,

"Attention everyone, we are experiencing technical difficulty. In the meantime please follow Kiki!" The maid raised her hand and led everyone up the stairs. I turned around and observed the smoking corner engulfed in flames. I narrowed my eyes. Maka . . . I hope you're ok wherever you are.

_Maka's POV_

I continued to run and made it outside; I had to escape that feeling I had. What was it? I kept running next to the palace. Before another thought could run through my mind the wall next to me exploded, I cried and covered my head as I knelt to the ground. I looked up to see fire and smoke billowing from the wall, terror was in my eyes then a black figure leapt through and landed on the pavement, kneeling on one knee, then the figure rose and offered me her hand. I blinked to clarify my vision, "Victoria!" She helped me to my feet and I noticed her face was dead serous,

"Quickly, we have to get out of here!"

"Wh-why!" Without warning she snatched my hand and bolted forward, just in time as the wall directly next to where we were exploded. I gasped and we kept running; running, running, running. Then we turned around a bush and Victoria uncovered a hole in the earth, she looked at me.

"Get in."

"Why? What's going on?" She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward,

"I'll explain later! Just get in!" I flinched at her ferocity and I did as told, Victoria followed me and covered the hole again.

We started walking in an underground, stone passage that was as cold as ice. I hugged myself as I shivered and looked at Victoria who was in the same outfit she wore when training. In her hand was her pistol, as black as night. "Why are you armed, Victoria? What's going on? Why are we in an underground passage?" She glanced at me before looking ahead as she led me,

"You do deserve answers, Maka, and so I'll give you them. When Hazuki and I were talking with Soul, we were on the verge of going completely insane since the madness level in Arachnophobia has been disturbed." I gasped,

"Hold up! A scientist in Death Kingdom, named Professor Stein, has the same issue! He told me a witch was the cause of it." Victoria bowed her head slightly,

"That's exactly why we're here. That very witch . . . is in this palace . . ." I gasped,

"Wh-what?"

"It's true . . . and she's in charge of the explosions." I bowed my head and remain silent in shock.

It is quiet amongst us; the only noise is the sound of my heels and her boots on the stone floor. Then suddenly, something smashes through the stone walls, dust billowing in the passage. A wind blows and Victoria and I shield ourselves as the gust blows against us. When we removed our arms we fell into complete and total shock. As the dust cleared, a shadow rose. It bared its long, white fangs and slowly turned to look at us; it's yellow eyes glowering at us. The fur on its body made it look six times its size; there in front of us was a fox. My knees began to tremble and Victoria pointed her gun at the beast, "Maka, go! Get out of here!" I was entirely frozen in my place, I could not move. I-I can't . . . believe . . . they came! "Hazuki!" I heard feet land behind me and felt someone grab my hand,

"I have her, sis!"

"Go, Hazuki! Get Maka out of here!"

"What! No! I can't leave you here alone!" Victoria tightened her grip on the pistol,

"Just go." Her voice quivered, "Get out of here . . . Now!" Hazuki was silent for a moment,

"Ok," she choked out, "you better be alive in the end . . ." Then I was dragged away from the scene and the last thing we heard from Victoria was her gunshots.

Hazuki continued to lead me away in a run; she was wearing her training outfit as well. After a while we slowed to a stop and Hazuki stared at the floor, her hair hiding her face. "Are you alright, Maka?" I swallowed and finally found me voice,

"Y-yes." She nodded once,

"That's good to hear . . . let's move on." As we walked I thought of something,

"This witch . . . she's after my soul isn't she." Hazuki nodded,

"That's right," she glanced at me obliquely, "that is why Victoria, Mifune, and I need to protect you." I examined the stone ground,

"I understand." We walked onward. Suddenly, we heard snickering and spotted a boy leaning on the wall, one leg bent and his hands in his pockets,

"Hello, ladies." He smiled and I saw his brown hair practically defied gravity, his yellow eyes gleamed. Hazuki glared at him,

"Who are you and what do you want?" He chuckled again and faced us completely and that's when I realized it: the fox ears sticking up from his messy brown hair and the tail that swished behind him. This boy . . . was a monster . . .

"I came for the Princess, isn't it obvious?" I glared at him,

"That tail . . . your ears what are you!" I smirked,

"Allow me to show you." His pupils are narrow slights and his fangs and claws sharpened, he bolted forward and I cringed only to hear a sickening noise: the sound of blood splattering. I opened one eye, then the other and looked up only to gasp in complete and utter terror: the boy's long claws had dug into Hazuki's chest as she shielded me. She winced with gritted teeth then grabbed the fox boy's hand and hauled it from herself, blood spewing out as she did so and a thin trail of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"Hazu . . . ki . . ." I murmured with wide eyes, she winced again.

"Get out of here, Maka . . . hurry . . . things could get ugly."

"B-but!"

"Just go!" She screamed, her head bowed and her hair hiding her face, I reluctantly did as she had told me.

I kept running, and suddenly tripped as I was still wearing my heels. I groaned and sat up, chuckling sounded behind me and when I turned around I saw a shadowed figure glaring at me with gleaming yellow eyes. She giggled before knocking me unconscious.

_Soul's POV_

"Maka . . . where are you? Answer me! Maka!" I received no answer as I ran outside of the palace. I continued to run and search. Maka . . . where did you go?

_Maka's POV_

I fluttered my eyes open, my head was throbbing and when I tried to cradle it, I felt something restraining my hands and saw at them: chains wrapped around my wrists. I then looked at my outfit and gasped: my black dress was practically torn to shreds. I began to thrash about in fear and distress. A giggle stopped me and I looked at two figures that were perched on a stone ledge. One wearing a dragon mask and another wearing a white dress and a black cloak, yellow eyes met my green ones and the female figure giggled again, "Don't bother struggling, girly." I glared at her,

"Who are you!" She stood, her head bowed,

"I've been watching you for a long time now, ever since I sensed your _delicious_ soul." I clenched my teeth then she removed her hood, "I am Lupin." I stared in horror as I saw black wolf ears on top of her black-haired head. It's her . . . I've finally met her . . . the witch at last . . .

**(1) By Michele Buble, I do not own. **

**(2) From HSM, for you haters gomen but I saw a Soma vid to this song and thought it was go great **with this

**Ooooh a cliffy XD Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie! Please review and I'll see ya next time! :D **


	31. Chapter 31: A Fight to Remember

**Ello everyone hope you're all doing good on this fine day. :D Well, Maka finally has met the witch that had been roaming in Death Kingdom in search for her Grigori Soul. The only thing I'm going to give away about this chapter is blood. See ya later!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I do own Sakura, Draco, and Lupin **

A Fight to Remember 

_Maka's POV_

Silence filled the ice cold, dark, stone chamber. I glared at the witch as she stood on the ledge, one hand on her hip and a smile on her face, and the dragon masked man stood next to her. "So, Lupin, can I burn her?"

"Not yet, Draco."

"Aw! But I'm hungry!" **(1)**

"Patience, Draco, don't make me angry." He whimpered and backed away.

"So . . . you want my soul?" I asked glowering at the duo and Lupin smiled,

"Yes, that is correct and may I say it looks absolutely _delicious._" She licked her lips and a chill went up my spine. She sat back down, crossed her legs and rested her elbow on her knee, her chin resting on her hand. "Why don't you be a good little girl and give it to me." I scoffed,

"I don't think so." She narrowed her yellow eyes and they glowed,

"Oh, come now, be a good little princess and cooperate. It's not like anyone will come and save you." Suddenly, I got sleepy and my eyes closed halfway. The witch waged her finger, gesturing me to come to her. "Come here." Involuntarily, I stood. I was unaware of my surroundings and my body felt heavy. I began walking towards her then the chains reached their limit and I stopped. Lupin gracefully leapt onto the ground, her bare feet silently hitting the stone then she walked up to me and her irises became slits. She raised her hand and neared my chest, as she did so, her nails extended into lethal knives. I still felt so sleepy and my body still felt so heavy and my being was acting involuntarily.

"Maka!" A sudden scream broke me from my trace.

"Maka-chan!" Came more calls, I turned to see Kid, the Thompson sisters, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Soul running into the room. The twins turned to pistols and flew into Kid's hands; he then shot at the chains and freed my wrists. I leapt to my feet,

"Maka!" Came another scream, I turned and saw Soul running to me, then he stood protectively in front of me, his arm transformed and his countenance reveling utter rage. My eyes widened,

"S-Soul!" Lupin snarled, her face completely resembling her wolf self, and sprang back onto the ledge next to Draco. The man smiled,

"My, my, my. It has been a very long time since I have seen you." He was speaking to Tsubaki, Kid, Black*Star, and I.

"What?" Kid gaped, lowering the twins a little,

"What are you smoking you freak? We've never met." Black*Star added, tightening his grip on Tsubaki in sword mode. Draco smiled,

"Oh, contraire." Lupin bowed her head and smiled with a sigh,

"Draco, why don't you give them a demonstration?" Her companion growled with pleasure before his body practically exploded in growth in half a second; my childhood friends and I widened our eyes in complete and utter terror: there before us, was the dragon we had encountered all those years ago. Draco raised his head and spread his large wings, and then he roared such a roar that the walls quivered, sending rocks and dirt raining down upon us. Lupin laughed,

"I'll let Draco tend to you all." The enormous creature surged toward us,

"Maka." I looked at Soul who stared at the dragon, "Grab my hand."

"Wh-why?"

"We have to team up."

"What! No, we can't! We agreed to disband so we wouldn't hurt each other: you from me being a target and me from your black blood!" He turned to face me now,

"Just do it, Maka! We don't really have a choice!" Lupin laughed at us,

"Bickering will only hasten your deaths! But don't let me stop you; it'll only make things easier for me to eat your soul, Princess." I didn't know what to do. Then Draco opened his jaw and shot a massive fireball at my friends, sending them flying in all directions. I then saw the mammoth dragon flying at us at rocket speed, he opened his jaws and light emerged at the back of his throat, I squeezed my eyes shut, grabbed Soul's hand for dear life and swung. Soul turned into his weapon form as he did so and I felt him strike the target. Draco screamed and dispersed revealing his soul floating in the air. I froze, opened one eye then the other and lifted my head.

"Damn." I heard Black*Star muttered as he stood up.

"Good job, Maka." Kid smiled as he dusted himself off. Lupin stared at me with a face of disbelief then she bowed her head, closed her eyes, and smirked as she folded her arms.

"Good job, Princess, I'll admit you're tough." She looked at me, "But are you tough enough to defeat _me?_" Just at that moment, her body exploded into that of a huge wolf. Her eyes were yellow and merciless and her jaws were slobbering with saliva, she swiped her long tongue around her jaws and ran forward. Kid and Black*Star attacked her without mercy. She lashed her huge paw at me and I blocked it with Soul.

"Maka, Soul Resonance?" I narrowed my heads and nodded.

_Maka and Soul's POV_

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" Power surged around us.

_Maka's POV_

Soul turned into Witch Hunter and I swung him but to my dismay, Lupin leapt back and skidded to a stop, her paws sending clouds of dust into the air. She growled, "You're making a huge mistake, Princess." She roared, "Just give me the Grigori Soul and I will leave your friends in peace." I narrowed my eyes and then leapt into the air with a scream,

"No!" Kid shot spheres of pink light while Black*Star cut at Lupin with shadows. I landed a blow onto the witch but she only made it out with scratches and bloody-stained, gray and black fur. She got to her paws and opened her mouth and blood spewed from it. I grimaced. Ew.

"Scream Resonance!" We all jumped then covered our ears as a piercing noise shook the room, Lupin screamed. Soul transformed and caught me as I sank to my knees.

"Maka, are you alright?" I kept my eyes squeezed shut,

"Y-yeah." Then I raised my head and our eyes met, we froze, our eyes locked in each other's entirely, little had I known we were nearing each other's faces. What . . . was this feeling? It felt so good to resonate with Soul once again. Then our attention snapped back to our opponent who was shaking her head violently. I looked around and saw the one who caused her pain and beamed, "Crona!"

"H-hello, M-Maka." He smiled and I hugged him tightly, "P-Professor Stein brought us here when he noticed the witch had left. He knew she'd be after you so he brought us." Then Ragnorok's annoying voice came from the sword,

"Ugh and just when I thought I had seen the last of your ugly face." I twitched then felt Stein's presence enter the chamber,

"Hello, Maka, I am pleased to see you and the others are unharmed." I nodded,

"Y-yes, thank you very much, Professor Stein." He nodded then looked at our recovered target,

"Well, enough chit-chat, we've got ourselves a witch to take down." Lupin raised her head and roared and we all took a battle stand, Soul had transformed once again.

"We got this, Maka." I looked at him,

"H-how do you know for sure?" His face appeared on the blade and he smiled,

"Because we're a beautiful princess and a beastly thief." I rolled my eyes with a smile,

"Thanks for the positivity, Soul." We all then attacked at once, over and over again, without mercy. Lupin retaliated and we took some of her blows but shook them off as there was not a moment we could pause.

"Everybody! Get down!" We all turned to see a long haired girl in white attire pulling back an arrow. She released the rocketing weapon and we all ducked. The lethal arrow pierced Lupin's heart and she screamed in agony. I saw my chance and ran forward, Soul once more in Witch Hunter, I leapt up and screamed,

"Witch Hunter!" Then I swung, slicing through Lupin. I landed and heard the witch land rather sloppily on the stone ledge. I stood to see her do the same, the arrow in her chest. She was bleeding very heavily and I knew at any moment she would die and we would have obtained her soul. She clutched the arrow and yanked it out before coughing up blood. I left her to live her few moments on earth and looked at Hazuki, "Hazuki! Are you alright?" She leaned on the wall and smiled very weakly,

"Y-yes . . . the bleeding has stopped." I sighed,

"That's such a relief, don't worry, we'll get you medical help right away." She nodded her entire countenance exhausted and sore. I glanced back at Lupin who was still gasping her lasts breaths, I noticed my friends tense and signaled them to leave her be as she hadn't much time left at all. Then we all jumped when a gunshot caught our attention, we darted our eyes to look at the entrance and there stood Victoria, out of breath, bloody and bruised. Hazuki saw her sister,

"O-Onee-chan." The twin in black continued to look at the witch and the rest of us followed her gaze and gasped when we saw the witch begin to disappear. Her yellow eyes were gloomy, almost sad as I caught her final words,

"I failed you onee-chan . . . I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and with that, vanished leaving her soul behind. Stein collected her and Draco's souls and tucked them away.

"I'll inform Lord Death and Mifune of this." We all nodded then looked at Victoria. Suddenly, she stood stiff as a pulse roared through her, her hand holding the gun began to shake tremendously.

"Victoria, what's wrong!" Soul asked worriedly then bullets began to spew uncontrollably from the weapon and at us.

"Onee-chan!" Hazuki shrieked in terror as she ran in front of her sister. We all gasped and our eyes widened. This appeared in slow motion to us all: Victoria ceased fire and her eyes were wide. Hazuki's brown eyes were dull and dead and her entire white outfit was painted with her blood. Victoria's bullets had pierced through her sister's chest, Hazuki began to fall and her sister caught her.

"Hazuki? " Her sister whispered hoarsely, her voice then grew to screams of despair, "Hazuki! _Hazuki!_" She began to sob hysterically as she got no response then she gasped as a sickening noise sounded: claws piercing through skin. Lo and behold I saw five razor sharp, lethal claws pierce her back and emerge through the blonde's chest, they were then brutally ripped out of her and I heard her predator leap away. Hazuki fell, sitting up against the stone wall now stained with the twin's blood, while Victoria slumped to the stone ground covered in the crimson liquid as well. She choked and gasped and crawled closer to her sister, and then she flopped in defeat but stretched a trembling arm out to her sister and dropped her arm so her hand lay in her beloved sister's. Black, white, and red all in one hand.

By now Soul had transformed as my friends, Professor Stein, and I stared in complete and utter horror. "Guys?" I whispered then I buried my head in Soul's shoulder as I sobbed, Tsubaki and the twins did the same as their meisters comforted them.

_Soul's POV_

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I comforted Maka while she cried into my shoulder. The chamber of stone echoed with the sound of tears, wails and dripping blood . . . so much has been spilt . . . it was disgusting. I had force down the bile that arose in my throat. Those twins . . . flashbacks of their smiling faces flashed through my mind and I bowed my head as I fought back tears . . . did not deserve to die . . . why was life so cruel. I raised my head, tears forming in my eyes, "What do you want huh?! Why did they have to die huh?! It wasn't their time!" I bowed my head, "It wasn't there time." I whispered in grief. Then I heard a flop on the ledge, released Maka and turned to look. A new figure sat there on the stone, one leg crossed over the other. She sighed,

"Geez, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid and the rest of us looked at the new arrival.

"Who are you!" Maka demanded and the girl smiled, her black hood shadowing her face and I noticed her brown hair hung over her left eye. She raised her arm and licked the blood from her long claws, her bushy fox tail wagging behind her; she then dropped her arm to glower down at us,

"Oh, you all know me quite well . . . especially you . . . Soul Evans." I gasped. How did she know my name? I snarled,

"Who the freaking hell are you!" She giggled,

"Oh, that's right I had forgotten you were banished. That was so long ago that no wonder you've forgotten me." Her smirk widened, "I guess I'll have to show you." My heart roared in my ears, I was sure Maka and the others could hear it. We all watched as the figure raised her head, her black jacket's hood hiding her face no more, her menacing green eye turned yellow and then green once more. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened immensely. Holy freaking Lord Death of Death Kingdom . . . "Sakura . . ."

**(1) This reminded me of Gluttony. I do not own FMA, but I wish I did!**

**I told you there would be blood and a lot of it too! And another chapter I had a blast typing! XDD SAKURA HAS RETURNED AAAAH! And the twins are dead! Noooo! But the witch Lupin and Draco are dead! Yaaaaay! So many feels! Let me know what you thought! Please review and I hope to see you next time! :3**


	32. Chapter 32: The Final Battle

**Konichiwa gozaimassu! Wow so much bloodshed in the last chapter and another give away: there'll be bloodshed in this chappie as well (just not as much.) And may I just say that this story is coming to an end BUT SOUL AND MAKA ****WILL**** END UP TOGETHER! **

**Me: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Patty: So B&B is almost done, Vampy?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Crona: Vampy! Ragnorok keeps beating me up! Make him stop! I don't know how to deal with it! **

**Me: Would you rather deal with Sakura?**

**Sakura: -creepy smile- Oh, come on, Crona. I don't bite.**

**Crona: . . .**

**Me: I think you just killed him inside, Sakura. –Pulls out katana and points it at her- Time to die!**

The Final Battle

_Soul's POV_

All eight of us stared at the brunet. "S-Sakura." She smiled and narrowed her now yellow eye,

"What is it, Soul?" She asked mockingly.

"Why do you have a tail and ears! What's going on!" She laughed,

"Oh, it must have slipped my mind to tell you, you see," She leaned forward, "I . . . am the fox pack's leader." Everyone's eyes widened,

"Wh-what?" Maka gaped,

"Th-that doesn't make sense!" Kid added,

"No . . . it does . . ." I said as I bowed my head but kept my glare at the smiling bitch. "It makes sense because the pack leader is missing the same eye you are." Sakura kept that smile on her face, like that of a snake woman **(Hm I wonder who that could be XD** ).

"Excellent deduction, Soul." I tightened my fist,

"So . . . everything that happened . . . _was an act?!_" I finished looking up angrily at her, she cocked her eye and plastered on an innocent look,

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, cut the crap, Sakura! I know it was you . . ." I flashback to the night of the annual thieving: _I stopped dead in my tracks and whipped around. I watched the last of the thieves exit the cave, the last one was Sakura. I looked around the village clearing and my eyes widened. "Where are Liz and Patty?!" _My fist tightened, "It was you who abducted Liz and Patty . . . whenever the pack attacked the village you were nowhere to be seen." Sakura sits back, her arms supporting her,

"Very well done, Soul, I'm impressed."

"And what about those blonde twins huh? Did you have something to do with their deaths too?" Maka looked at me with worry,

"Soul." She said in a hushed voice. Silence and I continued to glare at the brunet. Her face was shadowed and her head was bowed a little then she started to laugh, she looked at me,

"I ordered my pack to execute them."

"Why damn it?" She gave me an innocent look,

"Isn't it obvious? We're all animals," Then, other fox people appeared from the shadows of the floor and she smiled, "it's only natural that we attack." I snarled and began to quiver will rage.

_Maka's POV_

I looked at Soul, he was like a tree in a might storm: quivering in its mightiness. I put a hand on his fist and he looked at my concern gaze and sighed. I smiled and he did a little as well, "Thanks, Maka." I nodded,

"C'mon we can defeat her." The albino nodded,

"Damn right we can." He transformed and I swung him so he rested across my shoulders. The fox girl smiled,

"Oh, must everything lead to such violence?" I bowed my head and furrowed my eyebrows. Remembering those two bloodied bodies that rested against the walls, I ran forward,

"Like you're one to talk about violence!" Sakura stood and held her arm out, her hand stretched wide,

"Go." At her command, her pack howled and ran forward. I screamed and my friends joined the battle with me. I dodged the pack, they weren't my target. I jumped up and landed on the ledge in front of the bitch, she was. Sakura narrowed her eyes,

"Hello, Princess Maka Albarn of Death Kingdom." I tensed and scowled at her,

"You have no right to call me by that title." She smiled,

"Oh, but I just did." I gritted my teeth and ran forward only to have Soul blocked by her arm, "I see you've grown adapted to your new form, Soul."

_Soul's POV_

I narrowed my eyes, "Shut the fuck up." She narrowed her eyes,

"Such foul language, you should thank me for giving it to you." I gasped and Maka leapt back,

_Maka's POV_

"What did you say?" I gaped and she flicked her bangs that hung over her missing eye,

"That's right . . . _I_ was the one that bite you that night, Soul . . . _I_ was the one who infected our village mates."

_Soul's POV_

I could not believe my ears. "What . . . Why . . ." She only smiled and titled her head,

"I had nothing else to do, and another thing you two might find interesting." She leaned forward to whisper, "I am the witch . . . who killed and devoured those twins' souls." I froze in shock and she stood straight to lick her lips, "They were delicious and now," Her face shadowed as her countenance turned full of some of the seven deadly sins: greed and lust for more power, and gluttony for the very souls that would grant her that desire, "I'll take _your_ souls." She hissed and swiped her hand at Maka and me, her claws lethal weapons.

_Maka's POV_

I leapt backward and used Soul to block and attack. All the while thoughts foaming in my mind: she was the witch in the forest that Soul and I confirmed, she killed those twins, she was responsible for all of these weapon transformations! Finally, my emotions broke and I screamed and surged forward attacking her. I felt blackness overwhelming me.

_Soul's POV_

I gasped when I suddenly found myself in a room with black curtains and a black and red tiled floor, in the center of the room was a grand piano. "Wh-where the hell am I?" I found a door and ran to it before pounding my fist hard on it, "Maka! _Maka!_"

"It's no use she can't hear you right now." I turned around to see a small red ogre with horns in a dress suit.

"Who're you? Where's Maka!" The demon laughed,

"She's being engulfed in your black blood that is causing her madness level to rise exceedingly." I gasped then snarled and tightened my fist,

"Exactly why we disbanded in the first place. Damn it." The tiny creature laughed with his fingers in his mouth,

"Madness is delicious isn't it?" I glared at him,

"Let me outta here before I freaking kill you!" He closed his eyes and shrugged,

"Now, now, Soul, no need to get all worked up the grand finale is still approaching." I growled then began body slamming the door. The ogre flinched, "Stop! What do you think you're doing!" I looked at him,

"Trying to save my meister from falling into the depths of madness." With one final slam I broke through the door and ran into the shadows as I ran I saw something floating, her pigtails and black shredded dress moving like she was immersed in water. "Maka!" I called out her name and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me,

"Soul . . ." she murmured and the blackness began to cling to her body. I ran faster, not wanting the shadows to completely cover her. I finally made it to her and brought her close to me in a tight hug. Thoughts from that room came back; I never want to go back there . . . same goes for Maka . . . I never want her to go into that room with that demon. "Maka . . . you're going to be ok, I'm here." The blackness covered her faster now.

_Maka's POV_

I was in a world of blackness, the darkness covering me and Soul embracing me tightly . . . then suddenly something inside me ignited, my eyes widened as a blinding white flash made the darkness rocket off of me and surround the dark world of madness.

I blinked and looked around, "Huh? What just . . . happened?" Sakura snarled,

"Damn it! I thought for sure you'd fall into the madness." I tightened my grip on Soul,

"Yeah, well sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not that easy to make go completely mad." She smiled,

"Hm, we'll have to see about that." I narrowed my eyes and she glared at me, "Do you want to know the only thing that saved your ass? The Grigori Soul, when madness is close to overcoming it, it completely is destroys it!" I smirk,

"Well, isn't that handy." The fox leader roared and ran forward, her yellow eye wild, I used Soul to attack and block her. She smiled with a snicker and placed her hand on the scythe's blade causing it to glow for a moment. What did she just do?

_Soul's POV _

I stared in horror: in front of me were memories. Memories of the night of the annual thieving when I was with Sakura . . . when she tended to my wounds when I was injured . . . What the hell was going on! I was about to strike Sakura who just stood there smiling. Then at the last second I transformed sending Maka off balance which she quickly regained. Sakura smiled,

"See deep down as much as you may hate me now, after all we've been through you can't bring yourself to kill me." I gritted my teeth. As much as I hate to admit it . . . she was right . . .

"Soul! What was that for!" I did not meet Maka's gaze and closed my eyes, I placed a hand over one of them and snarled a little,

"Just shut the hell up for once."

"Huh?" I could tell from her voice and my words that she had a hurt look on her face I clenched a fist at my side,

"I said to shut the hell up!" Even Sakura was surprised,

"What's the matter, Soul." I glared at her,

"Tell me something . . . when the fox pack first attacked our village . . . the day my parents were killed . . . you returned with one side of your face horrible mangled so Marie had to remove that eye . . . what happened then." She narrowed her eyes,

"Well, I guess you do deserve to know. I ran off, leaving Wes with my pack, I then clawed myself . . . so you would all think it was the pack that had hurt me." She smiled, "We foxes are very clever." I snarled,

"So everything . . . the night of the thieving when I first started talking to you . . . the times you cared for me . . . it was all an act?" She kept that smile on her face,

"You could say that."

"But then why would you join our village in the first place! When did you!" She sighed,

"Will you ever shut up? I joined one day when you were out, I knew, as well as Draco and Lupin, that the Grigori Soul was in the Kingdom but we did not know who the possessor was at the time. Now are you satisfied?" I narrowed my eyes,

"One more thing . . ." She growled with impatience, "that kiss that day . . ." I heard Maka gasp, "and your feelings for me . . . were they real? Or another part of this act." She was silent for a while then without warning she grabbed Maka by the throat and slammed her hard on the stone wall, leaving a crater. My meister gasped as the wind was driven out of her violently, the fox glared at me,

"Yes at first, but then I learned you were meeting with this bitch and later learned _she_ was the possessor of the Grigori Soul."

"Why Sakura!" She snarled then took a breath and howled so powerfully, a wind sent me flying across the chamber of stone, the brunet released Maka who collapsed on the stone ledge then, the fox snickered,

"Enough of this mere child's play now the real fight begins!" Her body then exploded into a mammoth sized fox. She raised her head and howled so loudly, it practically deafened me, and the others fighting the pack. The room shook and rocks rained down, the pack ceased their fighting to look at their leader, they howled with her. Finally they stopped, I struck the wall and darkness started to overcome me, as it did I heard the thunderous sounds of Sakura's paws on accelerating towards me, and then I went unconscious.

_Maka's POV_

When I came to I saw Sakura running through the bloody battle on the stone before me. I gasped when I saw her target: Soul, unconscious on the cold rocks. "No!" I screamed then saw something on the ledge I stood on: the bloody arrow Hazuki had released into Lupin. I clenched my fist at the memory of the peppy twin and then her sister. "I will avenge you two . . . Victoria . . . Hazuki." I picked it up and with all of my might hurled it at Sakura. It pierced her eye and she roared in agony before turning her mighty head at me. I flinched. Oh crap . . . with Soul out cold how the hell am I supposed to fight her in this form! I backed up until I was pressing against the stone wall, my entire body trembling and my eyes wide in fear, she came closer, and I looked away with closed eyes. This is it! I'm going to die right here. Then I heard a noise: a sword being drawn from its sheath then a howl of agony. I opened my eyes and looked to gasp. "Mifune!" He knelt in front of me, glaring at Sakura who was bleeding heavily from the side of her head,

"Stay away from the Princess." He stood and looked at me, "Are you ok?" I nodded,

"Y-yes." He nods,

"Good, now," he faces Sakura who was just recovering from the blow, "what are we dealing with?"

"The witch's sister, she twenty times worse than her." He bows his head,

"I see then let's go." He runs forward, slashing at the monstrous fox constantly. I looked at the battles in front of me: Kid, the twins, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona and Stein were still fighting the fox pack, blood and fur as well as corpses covering the stone battle field, thank Shinigami none from my team.

Mifune fought Sakura while Soul still lay unconscious. Then a thought struck me: how would Mifune react to Hazuki and Victoria's deaths? I guess we'd find out soon enough. Then a girl from the fox pack pounced on Mifune, he stood and started fighting her. I clenched a fist. Damn! At this rate we may lose! Then I gasped when a burst surged through my body. The next thing I knew I was in a vast black room. I saw no walls or a floor but suddenly a floating blue soul appeared before me. "The Grigori Soul!" I gaped with wide eyes, it started to fly around me, as it did so it accelerated so a blue laser rocketed around me, I watched it and then it flew into me. I closed my eyes, this feeling it made me feel so safe. I opened my eyes and gasped a little when I saw Sakura's face feet from mine, blood dripping from her wounds and mouth. Then I stared at her with determination and pointed a finger at her, "Sakura! Prepare to die! Your soul is mine!" She growled menacingly and raised a paw; I flinched as she brought it down to attack me. Then I heard it: the sound of claws meeting skin and the too familiar sound of blood scattering. I opened my eyes and stared in horror . . . Soul . . . stood in front of me . . . his arms spread protectively . . . his chest slashed open . . . and his crimson blood showering everywhere. He falls to the floor, "Soul!" Silence, even the battle had ceased to witness this. "_SOOOOUUUUL!_" I bowed my head, my fists clenched so tightly they hurt; my body began to tremble immensely. I then screamed my freaking lungs out, the pack began to whimper and the next thing I knew, they were retreating out the door. Sakura turned and roared at her pack telling them to return but they were long gone. I raised my head, my teeth clenched and my eyes wide and wild. Power pulsed through my body and I jumped up with a scream. I was practically driven mad from what this bitch had done to Soul and everyone else.

Then something unbelievable happened: scythes appeared on my arms, I lashed at the mammoth fox that dodged my attacks with wide eyes. "Wh-what is going on!" Sakura roared, "I-is this the power of the Grigori Soul?" I continued to attack her mercilessly. I landed on a pile of rocks and glared at her, a wind only affecting me as it blew my pigtails and a glow surrounded me. Then another amazing thing happened: angel wings burst from my back. I heard sounds of shock and awe from everyone in the room. Sakura growled,

"Damn it!" I flew forward and slashed at her muzzle, blood spewed from her new wound and she howled before turning around quickly and smacking me with her tail, I tumbled in the air but caught myself thanks to my wings. I kicked the fox leader and sent her falling, as she did so she transformed into her broken, bloody, bruised human self. Her eyes were closed and her injured face seemed peaceful. I narrowed my eyes, now to put her to her _eternal_ peace. I glared at her; she opened her eyes weakly and stared up at me then at the ceiling. I stretched my arm out and a scythe stuck out of the top of my arm towards her. "Don't worry . . . once I'm dead the rest of my pack will be gone too as I had made them that way . . . I had bitten them in their human selves and turned them into mindless creatures who would obey me . . ." she smiled at me, "go ahead . . . kill me . . . I've caused you all enough grief as it is." I narrowed my eyes,

"Why the sudden change of heart?" She let out a small chuckle as she closed her eyes then she looked up at the ceiling once more with a small smile,

"Hm, who knows I may just be mad myself." She looked at me, "Farwell . . . Grigori Soul." Then I dug the weapon into her chest, the sound of the blade entering her chest echoed in the room and everything was silent and still, the creature had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Her body exploded leaving behind her soul. I stared at for a while; the room was silent and reeked of blood; the corpses from the fox pack and disappeared when Sakura's body vanished as well.

"Wow," Kid said, "she really kept her word." I had my head bowed, my bangs hiding my face. Then I heard a gasp and feet running to where two bodies in particular sat.

"Victoria! Hazuki! Speak to me!"

"I'm sorry, Mifune." Tsubaki consoled, "Hazuki shot at Lupin and then Victoria finished her off . . . but then Victoria must've been affected by madness and she lost control . . . and by accident . . . she shot and killed Hazuki . . ."

"Yeah," Black*Star said, "then that bitch Sakura killed her." I heard quiet cries from the ash blonde and I tightened my fist. I'm sorry Mifune . . . I then heard walking near me and looked up. Stein was carrying the one body I never wanted to see bleeding out: Soul. I swallowed and he stopped in front of me,

"Good news, Maka, he's still alive."

"And the bad news?" Patty and Liz asked with great fear behind their voices, the grey-haired scientist looks at him,

"He's nearly dead." The twins and I gasped Patty and Liz then cried into Kid's shoulders and he consoled them. Tsubaki bowed her head in sadness,

"His god is here he can't die!" Black*Star added and I bit my lip, my weapon partner was then placed on the ground in front of me and I fell to my knees, tears pouring from my eyes. Soul's eyes were closed and his face was peaceful, I placed his head on my lap and began to cry,

"Soul? Can you hear me?" He twitched and opened his eyes and smiled,

"Oh . . . hey, Maka." My lip quivered and I bowed my head,

"You idiot! Why did you do that!"

"I didn't want to see you get hurt, Maka . . . it would've killed me."

"And you didn't think this would?!"

_Soul's POV_

The pain was excruciating but seeing Maka safe from harm made this suffering null and void. I have to tell her . . . the two things I have never been able to confess. "Maka." She sniffled,

"Y-yes?"

"There are two important things I need to tell you . . . "

"O-ok." I took a breath . . . here goes.

"Maka . . . I . . . was the one who saved you from drowning that day." Maka, Kid, Black*Star, and Tsubaki gasped, my meister's green eyes wide,

"What?" She said in a hushed voice,

"I saved you that day . . . if you don't believe me . . . look into my eyes."

_Maka's POV_

I stared deeply into Soul's calm crimson eyes . . . that gentleness . . . the exact thing Wes' crimson eyes lacked. I began to cry more. Why hadn't I realized this sooner! I am such a freaking idiot! Here I've finally found the boy who had saved me . . . and here was that very boy . . . dying in my arms. I stared at him, "It _is_ you." He smiled a little,

"For a bookworm you sure can be stupid." I clenched a fist,

"How can you still be so humorous at a time like this, Soul?!" He stared into my eyes kindly,

"Because I believe every moment I have left shouldn't be wasted in grieving." I swallowed and he turned serious, "Which brings me to the second thing I wanted to tell you."

"Yes?"

_Soul's POV_

I took a breath and met her beautiful emerald gaze. "Maka . . . I love you . . . I am such an idiot for not realizing I did sooner. . ."

_Maka's POV_

My eyes widened. _'Maka . . . I love you . . .'_ those words echoed in my mind. My eyes calmed, "Soul." I whispered, he raised an arm and I grabbed his hand with one of my own, he smiled weakly,

"Please don't cry . . . it's not cool to see a girl cry." I did the opposite and only cried more. He only smiled as I did so. The sisters began to cry more and Tsubaki finally joined them. Black*Star and Kid comforted their girls and watched in sadness. After a few minutes, Soul closed his eyes and didn't open them . . . that's when I sobbed into his chest.

**Whoa such language in this chapter. DING DONG SAKURA'S DEAD! XD Wow this was 9 pages long. Go me! And it finally happened! Soul confessed he saved her AND that he loves her YAAAAY! And just to let you know: Soul is not dead just yet so please stayed tuned for the next chapter. Don't worry Soul and Maka will end up together I can promise you that! I should know as I am the author ^^ Anywhoosle, I really hope you liked this chapter! And I hope to see you next chapter!**

**-Goes to hide in case flying objects should appear-**


	33. Chapter 33: Arms of an Angel

**Ello all of you wonderful peoples here's a new chapter :D I tell you when I saw the 173 reviews I literally jumped and squealed for joy. I love you all! And because of that I'm dedicating this chappie to all of you wonderful peoples out there! For a full effect look up Arms of Angel by Sarah McLaughlin while reading this. **

**Me: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Soul: Why did you kill me Vampy?**

**Me: Hey, you're not dead just yet.**

**Soul: Uh-huh yet . . . -_-**

Arms of an Angel

_Normal POV_

Maka continued to cry, her dear friend Soul Evans lying in her lap, his eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his face, the meister's angel wings still stretched out from her back; her weapon rested in the arms of an angel. Tsubaki was on her knees tearing, Black*Star holding her close as she did so. Liz and Patty were sitting, their meister in between them as they cried. Stein just watched quietly, the light striking his glasses, his cigarette burning in his mouth, and the souls he had collected contained in his pocket in a glass container, Crona stood next to him. Mifune sat against the bloodied wall; in his arms were Victoria and Hazuki, their eyes closed and a peaceful, emotionless expression; they appeared like they were sleeping. The ash blonde samurai had his head bowed as he hugged the twins close while he cried, as he did so memories flashed through his mind.

_~Flashback~_

_Normal POV _

_Little nine years old Hazuki and Victoria ran into the palace, something held in Victoria's hands. "Onii-san! Onii-san!" Ten year old Mifune turned around,_

"_Yes? What is it?"_

"_You have to help him!" Hazuki cried, "We found him in the garden!" Victoria opened her hands and Mifune knelt down to see a baby bird lying in them, the bird then twitched and chirped and the ash blonde smiled,_

"_It's alright you two, his wing's just hurt." Victoria stared at him with sad brown eyes,_

"_Will he be alright, Big Brother?" Mifune smiled and took the bird,_

"_Come with me." The two followed him into the infirmary, Mifune wrapped a white binding around the tiny bird's wing and smiled when the creature chirped and hopped around, "See? He's alright." Victoria and Hazuki's eyes widened and they giggled before embracing Mifune tightly,_

"_Thank you, Onii-san! Thank you!" They said in unison then the three walked into the garden, Mifune stretched his palms flat and the bird opened his wings and flew away. The twins gazed in amazement as they watched while Mifune smiled._

Mifune's voice shook, "You were so much like that bird when I first met you two . . ."

_~Flashback~_

_Normal POV_

_The king walked up to Mifune who read in the study, "Mifune, come here please." The ash blonde did so, _

"_Yes, Father? What is it?" The man gently pulled two identical twins into the doorway; both were beaten, bruised and emaciated._

"_I found these two wandering in the streets, they're orphans and I wish to take them in. Their names are Hazuki and Victoria; I do hope you all get along." _

_The twins were silent and only blinked at Mifune, the prince smiled and bowed with one arm behind him, "It is an honor to meet you." He looked up with a smile the sisters only stared at him before smiling wide, their once dull brown eyes now enlightened._

Mifune brought the twins closer to him, his head bowed, "You were so much like that bird . . . lost and hurt but then you were found and healed." His voiced quivered, "But then . . ."

_~Flashback~_

_Normal POV_

_The young twins wiped their wet eyes, Mifune stands behind them, not a tear falling. In front of them was a tiny grave, "Why . . ." Victoria cried, "Why did Mr. Bird have to die . . ." Hazuki looked up at Mifune,_

"_Can he come back, Big Brother?" He shook his head,_

"_No, this is how life is, Hazuki. We're born, we suffer, and we die. It's the circle of life." The twins sniffled as they stared at the grave. _

Mifune continued to cry as did the others.

Maka continued to cry, Soul still resting in her lap and her silver-white angel wings still coming from her shoulder blades. As she mourned, memories of her and Soul flashed through her mind.

_~Flashbacks~_

_Maka's POV_

_He smiled at me and I thought I saw sharp teeth. "Well I think I'm the one who just saved your life." I tried to sit up but couldn't, I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them again, trying to clarify my, still, burry vision. "You . . . saved me?" My rescuer sighed, "Yeah that's what I just said if you were listenin." _**(A/N From chapter 1)**

_I landed on something and felt my arms wrapped around an object. I opened my eyes and saw another pair of eyes open. They were crimson. I blushed. My arms were wrapped around this boy's strong, tan neck. We both froze . . . our faces were just inches away._ **(A/N From chapter 9)**

"_Let's go Soul Resonance!" Our battle cries got louder._ _"Witch hunter!" I screamed and swung at the group of remaining foxes, they flew into the air howling in pain, I leapt up into the sky and swung Soul again, this time sending the pack crashing to the ground. _**(A/N From chapter 18)**

_Normal POV_

Maka's body quivered and she sniffled as these painful memories surged through her aching heart and mind.

o.0.o

When everyone had gotten over most of their mourning, they had moved back to Death Kingdom under Maka's wishes. She wanted Soul to be laid to rest in the clearing they had met in. Mifune returned to Arachnophobia to bury Hazuki and Victoria's bodies. However, before they had departed, Maka spoke one last time to her betrothed, "Mifune?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you." He smiled,

"As do I, Maka."

"Huh?" Mifune closed his eyes,

"After . . . hearing Soul's confession . . . I noticed something in your eyes. You're confused with your feelings and didn't know how to react when he told you he loved you." The princess of Death Kingdom looked at her feet.

"You have that right, Mifune." He smiled,

"And so . . . I have decided to _cancel_ the engagement." Maka gasped and looked up at him,

"What?"

"I can tell you have a very strong bond with that boy and I remember you happiness when you saw him at the ball. I want you to be happy, Maka that's why I am doing this." Maka couldn't believe her ears; her eyes widened and she threw herself in his arms,

"Thank you, Mifune! I mean I wouldn't have _mind_ marrying you but . . . yeah." He laughed,

"I understand fully, Maka." The two smiled at each other then Maka ran back to her people waving and smiling leaving Mifune doing the same.

o.0.o

_Maka's POV_

I watched as Stein laid Soul's body in a casket. Everyone, my friends as well as Azusa, Justin, and Lord Death himself gathered around me. Suddenly noises were heard; I looked up at gasped at the sight I saw: thieves . . . emerging from the shadows of the forest. Lord Death stood in front of everyone. "What are you doing here?" He asked strictly, one of them had pink hair and stood with a taller brunet. The shorter girl stared at him with pleading eyes,

"Please, sir, you have to help us."

"Why?" Her friend walked up,

"I'll admit we are thieves but we were exiled because of a weapon virus that had spread . . . spread was one of the exiles as were Liz and Patty . . . we all returned back to our home to check up on how it was and then we found out our last healthy leader had been infected as well." A dark skinned guy with two twins spoke next,

"And so we beg you to spare us, we did not mean to intrude on your land but we need help to heal our leader." Lord Death was silent for a moment,

"Bring your leader." Then a blonde woman with an eye patch appeared with another woman who she supported, this woman was covered in bandages and then she turned into a knife and back. Everyone with me gasped. I heard footsteps and turned to see Sid walking up to us; he saw the woman and narrowed his eyes then stared in realization

"Nygus? Is that you?" The bandaged woman bowed her head,

"Hello, Sid, it's been awhile hasn't it." I looked at the head guard then at the thief leader,

"You know each other?" Sid nodded,

"Yes."

"We met at the ball you hosted, princess."

"I see." Silence and then something caught my ear as well as everyone else's, it was a strange noise and it caught me off guard: crying. Someone was shedding tears. I looked around and saw the short pink-haired girl crying then she fell to her knees.

"Why are you crying?" I ask her and she looked up at me,

"-hic, hic-I-I'm s-so s-sorr-ry." I tilted my head,

"What for?"

"How can you ask that!" She stared at her feet, "We've been stealing from the Kingdom for so long, how can you be so calm with us in your presence? Why don't you have us all execute? We're all here." I was silent for a long time as I stared at the ground. She's right . . . this village of thieves _has_ been stealing from us for so long and at one point they had obtained the true treasure: my crown. And here they all are . . . so . . . why can't I bring myself to kill them? I stared at her and smiled a little,

"Well . . . I believe in giving people a second chance." Except douches like Wes. "And so I give you this opportunity: how would you like to join the Kingdom." Every thief in that clearing froze in disbelief in my words.

"M-Maka-chan!" The blonde woman gaped,

"You're serious?" Nygus wondered and I nodded,

"Yes, but it's your decision." They were all silent for a moment and glanced at each other then at their leaders,

"What do you think, Nygus and Marie?" The pink haired girl asked. The leaders looked at each other and nodded. The black haired and blonde haired women looked at me,

"We accept, Maka." Nygus said,

"We thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Marie added and I nodded. Lord Death looked at me and behind his mask I could tell he was smiling,

"I am so proud of you, Maka, and I'm sure your father is too." I bowed my head and a single tear fell. Then I was snapped back to reality when the pink haired girl stared at the casket and I sighed,

"We were in a battle, and . . . he took a blow for me . . ."

"Who were you battling?"

"Kim!" The brunet hissed,

"What? I want to know, Jackie!"

"No, no it's alright; I don't see a problem with telling you." I looked at Kim, "Her name was Sakura." Every thief gasped, "What's the matter?" The dark skinned guy stepped up,

"Well . . . we had a village mate named Sakura."

"She disappeared a few nights ago." Jackie said,

"And the last person to see her was Nygus." Kim added and I looked at the leader who stared at the ground,

"She . . . bit me . . . all I remember was seeing crimson then blackness and the next day I could transform."

"Exactly." I said, "That's because . . . she was the witch that slaughtered the twins I heard about I your village, she was the fox pack's leader and she was responsible for the weapon transformations." Silence,

"It makes sense." Marie says. I told them everything that happened during that battle, Tsubaki, Kid, the twins, and Black*Star helped out. After a while everyone was caught up on everything. Then when I told them about Soul they mourned and paid their respects to him before we were to bury him, then Azusa and Justin showed the thieves to the Kingdom leaving only Kid, the twins, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Lord Death, Crona, Stein, and I with Soul's casket. We all prayed in silence and in individual turns; when Crona and Stein were done they left for home; same went for my other friends.

I stared at his peacefully form and started to cry again. "Soul . . . I'm so sorry . . ." The memory of Soul leaping in front of me returned and I fell to my knees as I quivered with tears. "I'm so sorry for not doing anything, that's why I hate being the princess: everyone feels the immediate need to protect me at the cost of their own lives." I held his cold hand, "But you . . . you protected me not just because of that . . ." _'Maka . . . I love you . . .' _I bowed my head and cried harder, "You did this because you loved me . . . and . . . I'm such an idiot as well . . . because . . . " I looked up at him, "I love you too . . . and now . . . –hic, hic- it's too late." I rested my forehead against his hand that rested between mine, ''I should have realized it sooner, all of those times that feeling appeared in my heart . . . why didn't I realize what it was?" I lost count of the minutes that I cried but then a presence behind me made me gasp and whirl around. "Wes." I said with venom, he bowed his head and his next move was so fast that I gasped with wide eyes, with his hair hiding his face he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to him into a tight hug, he tightened his grip around me,

"I'm sorry . . ." I could hear him start to cry silently and I relaxed my eyes and hugged him back,

"And I'm sorry for your loss, you have no one now. Soul had told me you had lost your parents . . . and now . . . you've lost him as well."

"And I'm also sorry . . . for treating you like that . . . it was far from cool." I smiled and a single tear escaped my eye,

"Heh, now you _sound_ like Soul." He smiled and we pulled away from our embrace. I stood up and wiped my eyes, "Well, I'll let you alone with your brother." He smiled and I walked away.

_Wes' POV_

I watched as the ash blonde left. I had heard every word she had said to my brother's unmoving body, what a bastard I was for treating her like that . . . and that was the girl Soul loved and now . . . I looked at my brother who slept peacefully in the casket and tightened my fist . . . he's gone. "I'm so sorry, Soul. Sorry for being a bastard to you, I hope you know that you were my only family left, you were my best friend and I am so stupid for actually realizing it all now. I hope you can forgive me." That's when I sank to my knees and began to cry again. Suddenly, I gasped and opened my eyes to find myself in a world of utter darkness. I looked around then saw something in a black blob. "Soul."

_Soul's POV_

It hurts . . . it hurts everywhere. I opened my eyes and looked down to see a bright white light through the blob of black blood I was confined in, as I neared the light the pain eased. Is this really what dying is like? I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of the light coming over me then opened my eyes one last time, but what was there to see? Nothing but blackness and an albino . . . wait . . . _another albino?_ My jaw dropped, "Wes!"

"Soul!" I heard him say faintly and he reached a hand out to me, I did the same. He grabbed my hand and began pulling me out of the blob, he smiled. "I'm not going to lose you here brother . . . not when you have her waiting for you out there." I blinked, as he spoke he passed me and entered the darkness, I floated upward and reached a hand out to him,

"Wes!" I shouted in distress, he smiled lovingly at me and closed his eyes then entered the blinding white light then I did the same.

I groaned, twitched and opened my eyes then sat up. Looking down I saw I lay in a casket of flowers; I scooped up a bunch of them then dropped them into the coffer once again. I hooked one leg over the side then the other before standing and looking around the clearing. "This . . . this is . . . where Maka and I first met." Then a thought struck me like a ton of bricks. "Wes! Wes where are you!" I saw no one there. Could . . . Wes have given his life . . . to bring me back? I bowed my head, "Wes . . . you really wanted me to be with Maka . . . you knew my feelings for her . . . and you knew I was happy with her." I swallowed the massive lump in my throat and a many a tear fell down my face and to the grass under my feet and I wiped them, "Ah damn it, cool guys don't cry." I looked at the laughing sun that was appearing from behind the clouds. Then I decided to look for her and that's just what I did.

_Maka's POV_

I hugged my knees as I stared at the river a little farther down from where Soul lay. This very river . . . was where we first met . . . where he saved me and where I gazed into those gentle crimson eyes for the first time. I sniffled and wiped a tear, "Soul . . . I wish you were here . . ." I heard footsteps approach me from behind and stop, I closed my eyes, "Hey, Wes, are you feeling bet-" , I turned around and stared wide-eyed in utter disbelief.

"Hey." He smiled that smile I had adored so much a few tears escaped from my emerald eyes. Soul . . . he's alive . . . then I launched myself into his arms, smiling as tears streamed from my face. The albino smiled and took me into a tight hug. "Soul . . . I love you." We pulled back and I saw his stunned face,

"You really mean it?" I smiled sincerely,

"Yes now shut up and kiss me." That's just what he did.

**Ooh so much going on! And may I just say about Maka's memories: thank Shinigami for copy and paste XD AND YES SOUL IS ALIVE AND THEY FINALLY KISED AAAAAH! YEEESS! I TOLD YOU THEY'D END UP TOGETHER! XDDD And let me know what you thought of Wes as gave up his life to bring Soul back, he repents for treating Maka that way and wanted his brother to be happy with her. I actually wrote and read this to Arms of an Angel on loop and legit cried, this song always gets to me. Anywhoosle, I hope to see you all next chappie. **

**-Passes out tissues- **

**A/N Not to be random but I thought this was scary and a bit ironic. Today I found out about a horrible accident involving two girls, twin sisters, from the band my cousin is in. One sister died instantaneously in the crash, which involved a bus, small SUV, and Mercedes Ben, while her sister died in the hospital. Please pray for their family, friends, and the rest of their school.**

**If any of you out there go to that school, I just wanted to let you know that you're in my thoughts and prayers and I am here to tell you that the two sisters are in a better place and will always be looking down on you, they're in the arms of an angel. –Does heart with hands- :)**


	34. Chapter 34: Better then Back to Normal

**Today is such a good day, not just because it's Friday but because I had no homework and a free period in Math class so I typed up this chapter for this lovely fanfiction. XD I know you are all bouncing off the walls with excitement. Lol . XD Well, it is with a heavy heart that I announce the final chapter of **_**A Beautiful Princess and a Beastly Thief**_**. Dang this was 34 chapters! Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story from the very beginning and you all know who you are. ;D So much drama and action in this story! See you later. :)**

**Me: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Soul: Nor will you ever.**

**Me: -glares- Don't make me give Maka my friend's enormous Shakespeare book because trust me it will hurt like a—**

**Maka: On with the story!**

Better then Back to Normal

_Maka's POV_

Soul pulled away and I smiled brightly, then my partner embraced me tightly. "How are you here?" I asked,

"Wes gave his life to bring me back."

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry."

"It's fine; at least he's with my parents again." I smiled,

"That's true." We pulled away from our hug,

"Well, come on let's get back to the Kingdom." I nodded,

"Yeah." Our hands intertwined and we headed off.

When we had returned there were people gathered in front of the palace and I looked to see Lord Death speaking to them from a platform, Soul and I looked at each other, "You should probably go up there." He said and I nodded before running off, pulling my hand out of his.

"Yeah, ok see you!"

I walked into the foyer. Man, it's been awhile since I was last in my home, my first home. Tsubaki scurried half-way down the stairs and saw me, "M-Maka-chan! What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Arachnophobia."

"Well, I thought it'd be best to let Mifune grief his sisters' loss alone with his kingdom." My friend smiled,

"So like you, Maka, well since you're here you should talk to Lord Death; he's making an announcement about the thieves joining Death Kingdom." I nodded,

"Ok." I walked up the spiraling stairs and down the hall to the platform Lord Death stood on, the Shinigami turned to look at me,

"Oh, Maka-chan~! Hello there~! I just made it official: the thieves are now denizens of Death Kingdom, sure it'll take a little while for the others to adjust to this change but they will over time; the village made a public oath that they would never steal again." I smiled,

"That's great, thank you, Lord Death." I could tell behind his mask that he was smiling, suddenly arms wrapped around my waist,

"Hey there, babe." I felt a chin rest on my shoulder; I turned and smiled at my weapon partner,

"Hey, baby."

"Oh, that reminds me, Maka." Lord Death said and I looked at him. "Now that you've found the boy who saved you all that time ago, but you also love him dearly and he returns it." I blushed and knew Soul was too and the Shinigami continued. "Which means you two are to be married~!" Soul and I blushed harder.

_Soul's POV_

I closed my eyes and smirked, "Me marry this flat-chested bookworm? I think I'll pass." That earned me a hard Maka-Chop; I winced on the floor, holding my head then looked up at a smiling Maka, then a gleam came to her eye,

"That reminds me." She struck me again with her damn book and I fell upside down on the ground, my foot twitching, "that's for dropping my head on the ground when you saved me." I forced a smile.

"Ha, ha I remember that, I knew you'd eventually do something to seek revenge." I laughed and she joined in. Thank you, Wes . . . I am so happy to finally be by her side . . . and I hope you're happy up there.

_Wes' POV_

I smiled at my brother who I watched through a swirling portal. "Anytime, bro. I'm glad I've finally repented for my sins and am not as much of a 'bastard' as you would call me."

"We're so proud of you, Wes." I turned around and stared in awe at the two foggy beings then I smiled,

"Hey, Mom . . . Hey, Dad." Their faces were blurry and I could only make out their smiles. Mom stretched a hand out of which I grabbed, and then the three of us walked, with soft clouds under our toes, into a blinding white light.

o.0.o

_Normal POV_

Mifune waved at the roaring crowd below the platform he stood on, he had just been crowned Arachnophobia's king. As he stared out at the people two people in the back in particular caught his eye: Hazuki and Victoria. Both wearing beautiful dresses, Hazuki's white and Victoria's black. They wore arm socks and chokers with a flower the same color of their dress. Pride shining brightly in their brown eyes, they did not speak and Mifune smiled with a wave in their direction. They smiled and then the leapt into the air, from Hazuki's back burst white wings and from Victoria's back came black wings. As the king smiled after them he said they looked like tiny birds flying into heaven. Just like the bird from when they were mere children. He'd miss those twins, their peppiness, their kindness and friendliness to everyone, their skill at fighting and loyalty to the very end. But in his heart, he vowed to rule Arachnophobia and be the very king Hazuki and Victoria wanted him to be from the very beginning.

o.0.o

A few years had passed, Soul and Maka finally had just married and walked onto the platform decorated with white flowers**. **The newlyweds smiled as they waved at the roaring crowd below, white balloons and petals flying in the air. The entire Kingdom was celebrating the wedding of the princess and her prince; soon the two would rule Death Kingdom when Lord Death had passed. Tsubaki and the twins cried and clapped with joy and their meisters clapped eagerly. Soul wore a white tuxedo and white dress pants while Maka wore a white frilled dress. She stopped waving and smiled lovingly at Soul who did the same to her, the two then shared a kiss.

"Congratulations!" Said a sudden voice that totally killed the moment, "I knew this story would end this way." Everyone looked at the annoying white creature. **(A/N I felt the urge to kill the mood XD just proves I'm evil.)**

"Shut up, no one cares." Maka replied and she sent the creature flying.

At last things were finally back to normal but to everyone it was better than it ever was.

**I know, I know quite a short, cheesy ending but I'm thrilled you all enjoyed this story; I sure enjoyed writing it for you guys. :3 **_**Please vote on my poll**_** so I know what story you guys want me to do next! :D I love you all! Vampireninja out~! **

**(\/) ^w^ (\/)**


End file.
